Cruel Intentions
by Gillette-x
Summary: Mi cuerpo está roto, el tuyo es prestado, placer celestial, dolor, perversion, ya pasó la adolescencia y el deseo entre ambos... porque sabes que solo yo te hago sentir asi... AU, SasuxHina  Contenido sexual fuerte
1. Chapter 1

**Cruel Intentions**

_El amor es inútil y doloroso, el sexo solo un entretenimiento, ninguno de los dos y entre ellos el sexo es mas importante para el ser humano que el amor.  
Sasuke Uchiha_

_El amor es doloroso, pero el amor lo llena todo, el sexo no llena la vida, un vida vacía es una vida miserable, una vida sin amor es una vida vacía.  
Hinata Hyuuga_

_El amor y el sexo vienen a la par, y si no lo hacen el mundo pierde su sentido y los placeres son desabridos.  
Sakura Haruno_

_El sexo es una manera de llegar al cielo, así que, ¿Para qué ponerle tanto énfasis al amor?  
Naruto Uzumaki_

_El sexo es más real que el amor, el sexo pasa, se siente y se disfruta. El amor es un mito para alimentar las almas débiles.  
Ino Yamanaka_

_El amor existe y vale la pena, pero es muy problemático encontrarlo, el sexo es más sencillo.  
__Shikamaru Nara_

_Si el humano fuese inteligente, vería que el sexo y el amor tienen el mismo propósito y no importan tanto como se los plantea. Pero prefiero el amor al sexo sin sentido.  
Temari No Sabaku_

_Si el sexo es solo para reproducirse entonces, ¿Por qué nos esforzamos en ponerle un sentido? es solo un instinto y el amor también.  
Sai_

_El sexo es la manera incorrecta de obedecer los instintos sin pensar, el amor es la manera incorrecta de apreciar a una persona.  
Neji Hyuuga_

_Que perfecta sería la vida si solo existiera solo el sexo y no el amor, que perfecta y que horrible.  
Tenten_

**I**

Hinata tiró su maleta sobre la cama de una manera violenta poco usual en ella, se quitó las botas que le llegaban hasta media pierna y se acostó boca arriba sobre las mullidas almohadas. Eran casi las 7:30, pero su padre llegaría a las diez. La chica no estaba aburrida, el agotamiento le había dejado en un pequeño letargo durante largo rato. Su mano jugueteaba con su cabello largo, luego se quedaba quieta, luego se dirigía a sus caderas, tocaba sus piernas y subía lentamente por su cintura hasta sus pechos, para luego pasar por su cuello y topar sus labios y ojos... y nuevamente dirigirse al cabello. Admiraba como su cuerpo se había desarrollado en estos últimos años. La niña tímida de chompa tres tallas más grande que antes era completamente invisible había comenzado a levantar muchas miradas desde que en tercer año había decidido (en parte por regla del instituto) usar la falda y el bleiser que le dibujaban cuan desarrollado estaba en verdad su cuerpo.

Todos eran así, todos los hombres. Todos tenían aquella mentalidad promiscua y poco seria. Hinata se dio media vuelta en medio de la oscuridad y cerró los ojos dispuesta a dormir, cuando el sonido de alguien entrando por la puerta de la casa la sacó de sus pensamientos, murmullos y respiraciones entrecortadas, pequeños jadeos, su primo había llegado... con alguna chica de nuevo. Los escuchó subir las escaleras, a veces algo chocaba contra las paredes, asumió que se estaban besando apasionadamente. Pasaron por en frente de su habitación y entraron en la de él.

_ ¿No está tu prima en el cuarto de al lado?_ escuchó decir a la chica. No conocía su voz, no era de su promoción.

_ Cállate._ le cortó su primo y durante unos minutos todo se mantuvo en silencio, a veces roto por los jadeos que ambos hacían al respirar. Luego los gemidos de ella comenzaron, Hinata puso los ojos en blanco y se irguió para buscar el Ipod en su maleta, se puso los audífonos y levantó la música al mayor volumen que pudo, si bien eso le lastimaba los oídos.

Pero cualquier cosa antes que escuchar a su primo teniendo sexo con alguna ramera de por ahí que ni siquiera se lo merecía. Ya ni intentaba aconsejarle, sabía que Neji en el fondo estaba de acuerdo con ella. Pero por alguna razón no le hacía caso. La chica aprovechó para sacar su celular y mirar la pantalla, no tenía mensajes nuevos, se preguntó si Temari o Tenten estaban en su casa o tal ves habían salido, era viernes y aquello era normal en las chicas normales... ¿Por qué estaba ella en su casa sin hacer nada? Buena pregunta, podía haber salido con Kiba o Shino, o con Ino que se lo había propuesto como hace una semana... pero no, algo andaba mal con ella, a veces se preguntaba que era lo que la hacía tan solitaria y tan tímida. La chica abrió sus contactos y los fue bajando poco a poco buscando los números de sus amigas. "¿Por qué simplemente no pones T en el buscador?" porque no las estaba buscando a ellas... su pulgar se detuvo y sus ojos leyeron el nombre que aparecía ante ellas, "Naruto-kun".

La chica se mordió el labio y miró afuera, el rubio probablemente estaba en una fiesta, o en una reunión, o en cualquier otra cosa que estuviese en la categoría de "ocupado". Además, ella no tenía el coraje de llamarle. Pero... tenía su número, él mismo se lo había dado... ¿Qué le detenía...? se quitó los audífonos y escuchó, el sonido que venía del cuarto de al lado se estaba tornando escandaloso.

Mordiéndose el labio, se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta la puerta del balcón, salió y miró el celular una vez, más, sus dedos aplastaron el botón verde casi sin que Hinata pudiese evitarlo...

_ No, no...

_ ¡Hola Hinata!_ atendieron en seguida y la chica se llevó el celular a su oído.

_ ¡Na-na-naruto-kun!_ tartamudeó y se sintió más estúpida de lo que ya se sentía._ ¡Hola! ¿C-como estás?

_ ¡Bien! ¡¿Y tú?

_ M-muy bien, gracias... ¿Q-que estás ha-haciendo?

_ ¿Yo? jeje salí con Shikamaru y Lee, estamos en los... bolos... ¡Oye teme! ¡Es mi turno...!_ Hinata entendió que le había llamado en un mal momento y se dispuso a despedirse, pero Naruto la interrumpió._ No importa, de todas maneras Lee es terrible para los bolos... ¡¿Y tú? ¡¿Qué haces?_ la chica no supo si decirle la verdad, se sentía mal con pensar que no tenía planes.

_ Estoy... en mi casa._ dijo por fin.

_ ¿En tu casa? ¿En un viernes a las 7? ¿Y Temari y Tenten?

_ Mi papá no me dejó sa-salir..._ mintió la chica. Bueno, en parte era cierto, pero ella le había desobedecido un millón de veces. Por suerte, sabía que Naruto no lo sabía.

_ ¡Pero no puedes quedarte un viernes sola en tu casa!_ el grito de orgasmo de la chica en el cuarto de al lado se escuchó de pronto tan fuerte que hasta Naruto pudo oírlo._ ¿Con quién está follando tu primo esta vez?_ Neji tenía fama de perro, como todos los chicos guapos del instituto. Hinata suspiró.

_ N-no lo sé, no la conozco._ Naruto advirtió la desilusión en su voz.

_ ¡No te deprimas así!_ le consoló._ ¡Neji solo se divierte! ¡¿Verdad?

_ S-supongo... bueno, Naruto-kun, lamento haberte interrumpido, so-solo llamaba para ver como estabas..._ el chico soltó una carcajada.

_ ¡Hinata eres tan tierna! jaja admite que te aburrías como pulpo muerto y querías averiguar si alguien tenía planes... ¡No te preocupes, no te voy a dejar desamparada! ¡Si quieres ya estamos saliendo de los bolos para que te vengas con nosotros a una fiesta!_ la chica se sintió tan halagada... ¡Naruto le había invitado a una fiesta!

_ Yo... no es necesario...

_ ¡Por favor, soy Naruto Uzumaki, tu padre no puede desconfiar del hijo de Minato! ¿Verdad?_ la chica no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risita traviesa, que la puso más roja que un tomate.

_ Te lo agradezco mucho Naruto-kun... pero estoy bien... además... tengo que terminar de repasar para el sa-sábado...

_ Oh... ¿Estarás ahí para animarnos?_ Ino le había propuesto entrar con ella al grupo de cheerleaders y la única razón por la cual Hinata lo había aceptado era para estar más cerca de Naruto. Las cheerleaders eran todas chicas coquetas y lanzadas, populares hasta los dientes y, en su mayoría, tontas. Nada que ver con ella, pero su presencia no parecía enojarlas, al menos no por ahora, pero sabía que era porque Ino las mataba si le hacían o decían algo. En este momento Hinata le amaba, al fin había logrado hablar con él, y todo gracias a ella.

_ P-por supuesto... soy parte del equipo, ¿No?

_ ¡Entonces nos vemos ahí!_ Naruto encontró una manera rápida de despedirse, Hinata pudo notar a leguas que no le interesaba mucho seguir hablando con ella. Se guardo la decepción y actuó lo más normal que pudo.

_ Ha-hasta entonces.

_ ¡Adiós Hinata!_ colgó antes de que la chica pudiese responderle. Hinata soltó un suspiro y guardó el celular en el bolsillo de su blusa. ¿Y qué esperaba? ¿Una declaración? El era el chico más popular, ella era solo un bicho raro, la chica tímida del curso, la que formaba parte del grupo "invisible, excluido por voluntad propia de la aristocracia de secundaria". Y si bien no tenía intensión de intentar ser más popular, a veces tan solo deseaba ser más notada, saber que había algún chico que si la consideraba algo más que "una mamacita de grandes tetas pero demasiado rara para intentar nada", que si tenía la concreta y determinada intención de conquistarla.

La habitación de al lado se había quedado en silencio, la chica dejó el celular en la mesita de noche, abrió la puerta de su cuarto justo en el momento que la otra chica salía al pasillo con la blusa mal puesta y el pelo desarreglado. Parecía algo drogada y Hinata se preguntó si Neji había llegado al límite de aprovecharse de ella, pero la chica miró a la ojiperla intentando provocarla.

_ ¿En verdad vives con ese semental y no has intentado nada? Eres bastante rara... ¿O tal vez han hecho algo sucio y nadie más lo sabe?_ Hinata se dio cuenta en ese momento, Neji no se había aprovechado de ella.

_ Ponte bien la blusa antes de ver a tu próximo cliente..._ dijo con hostilidad._ Mujerzuela.

La sonrisa de la chica desapareció y le frunció el ceño dispuesta a retornarle el insulto, pero Hinata le dio la espalda y entró al cuarto de su primo, cerrando la puerta, dejando a la chica por su propia cuenta. Neji estaba tirado en la cama, sin camisa, mirando la pared del techo. Hinata se quedó en la puerta para ver si la saludaba por lo menos.

Su primo giró los ojos hacia ella y la miró intensamente, en silencio. La peliazul no sabía si hablarle.

_ ¿Estaba...?_ preguntó.

_ Si. Pero consciente._ hubo un momento de silencio.

_ Se fue sola._ Neji esbozó una sonrisa.

_ La llamaste mujerzuela.

_ Se lo merecía...

_ Si, bien hecho._ Hinata calló y bajó la mirada.

_ Neji...

_ Shh._ su primo la calló. La chica asintió y se dispuso a abrir la puerta, pero Neji levantó el brazo y la llamó. Hinata se acercó y el chico la tomó de la mano. La chica sonrió y se la estrechó con cariño.

_ Yo también te quiero._ dijo algo triste, Neji le soltó la mano y cerró los ojos para dormir, la charla había terminado.

**·o·o·O·0·O·o·o·**

El celular no dejaba de vibrar, Sasuke sacó un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y lo prendió mientras veía la pantalla encenderse y apagarse continuamente. El nombre de su hermano se leía en letras enormes. El pelinegro lo cogió al final y contestó.

_ Si...

_ Sasuke.

_ ¿Qué quieres?_ se hizo un ligero silencio al otro lado de la línea.

_ No me has mandado las cuentas.

_ ¿Para qué las sigues pagando?

_ Porque soy tu hermano.

_ No necesito ninguna obra de caridad de tu parte.

_ ¿En serio? ¿Y por qué sigues aceptando el dinero que te mando?_ esta vez el silencio fue de parte de Sasuke.

_ Voy a colgar.

_ Necesito discutir contigo respecto a la administración de la empresa._ dijo su hermano de manera rápida. Sasuke sabía que era un tema importante para él, de no ser así, nunca le hubiese llamado. Lo desdeñaba, y Sasuke lo odiaba, desde la muerte de sus padres.

_ El teléfono te costará a ti.

_ Necesito que firmes unos cuantos papeles, te veré en la cafetería de siempre en una hora.

_ Son las 8:30.

_ Has salido mucho más tarde con tus amigos y tienes carro._ Sasuke arrugó el ceño.

_ Te mataré.

_ Si, lo harás algún día. Pero por ahora necesitas mi plata, así que harás lo que yo te diga así vivas en otro lugar._ el pelinegro cerró el teléfono secamente, apagó el cigarrillo de un pisotón y entró a la habitación. Pudo ver a la chica, todavía envuelta entre las mantas de su cama, le enojaba que aún no hubiese entendido el mensaje y se hubiese marchado. Pero al momento de coger su camiseta de encima de la cama esta levantó sus ojos rojizos y lo miró.

_ ¿Adónde vas?_ el chico no respondió._ ¿Quieres que me vaya?

_ Es más que obvio, Karin._ contestó Sasuke con hostilidad. Se dio la vuelta, sin importarle el hecho de que acababa de herir los sentimientos de la pelirroja.

_ ¿Por qué demonios sigo viniendo si no parece importarte un rábano lo que pasa aquí?

_ Porque eres como todas. Te gusta prostituirte conmigo._ oyó el jadeo a sus espaldas._ ¡Te dije que te largues, si no quieres que te trate así ya no vengas!

Karin apartó la vista del chico por unos momentos, luego cogió se vistió de manera rápida y sin mirar atrás salió por la puerta. Sasuke miró la cama, estaba hecha un desastre, tendría que dormir en el sofá de nuevo hasta que pudiese mandar a lavar las sábanas.

Cogió sus llaves y salió de la casa. Sentía rabia, odio, desolación... "la cafetería de siempre"... recordó cuando tenía 12 años, su lugar favorito, se reunía con Itachi para desayunar todas las mañanas antes de que este fuese al colegio, tenía en ese entonces la edad que él tenía ahora... Sasuke soltó un gruñido y prendió el carro. Intentó no pensar en la cara de su hermano hasta que lo viese sentado frente a él. Eran solo negocios, por más duro que fuese era cierto, necesitaba la plata de su hermano.

El murmullo de Metallica sonaba en la radio, puso la música a todo volumen para silenciar las voces de su cabeza. Era un tipo duro, no le interesaba el amor que le había tenido a su hermano hace tanto tiempo. "Pocas cosas me gustan y hay muchas cosas que detesto." el metal era una de las pocas cosas que había logrado llegar hasta él, era el único género de música que le gustaba, tal vez porque era furioso y desolador como él mismo se sentía.

**·o·o·O·0·O·o·o·**

_ Hinata-chan, ¿Quieres algo más?_ Shizune se acercó a la chica por si acaso le iba a pedir otro café. Hinata levantó la mirada y le sonrió con tristeza.

_ No, gracias Shizune-san, estoy bien._ esta asintió y se sentó junto a ella.

_ Aprovecho que no tengo clientes todavía._ Hinata apretó sus dedos contra la taza._ ¿De qué se trata?

_ Mi primo...

_ ¿De nuevo?

_ No entiendo la pasión del humano por el sexo._ la pelinegra ahogó una carcajada.

_ Obviamente eres virgen._ Hinata la miró sorprendida.

_ ¿Qué pensabas?

_ Que con ese cuerpo es un poco improbable... ¡pero solo digo!_ Hinata bajó la mirada._ Deberías comenzar a encontrarle un sentido a estas cosas.

_ ¿Cómo?_ Shizune se encogió de hombros.

_ Encuentra un amigo. No necesitas amarlo... solo inténtalo.

_ ¿Inténtalo?_ la mesera puso los ojos en blanco.

_ Sexo._ dijo haciendo que la chica se sobresaltase y mirase a todos lados para ver si alguien le había mirado. Se encontró con un hombre sentado en la última mesa, sus ojos rojos la miraban fijamente._ Alguna vez tienes que intentarlo y no será recién cuando te cases o cuando entres a la universidad. ¡Hey!_ Hinata apartó la mirada del hombre, que siguió mirándola como si supiese sus pensamientos._ Solo te digo que debes dejar al lado la inocencia. Y mejor que sea algo sencillo y rápido a que te terminen violando o rompiéndote el corazón.

Hinata se atragantó con el café y justo entonces un chico entró por la puerta de la cafetería, un chico que, de hecho, ella conocía bien. Se volteó para mirarlo bien, Sasuke Uchiha. Se dirigió directamente a la mesa donde el otro hombre estaba y ella pudo ver como él dejaba de mirarla para mirarlo a él.

_ Dame los papeles rápido.

_ Primero siéntate.

_ ¡No he venido para tener una amena reunión contigo, dame los papeles!

_ Tendrás que leerlos de todas maneras antes de firmarlos.

_ No me importan tus negocios en absoluto...

_ Entonces podría desheredarte y tu no sabrías nada solo porque tu maldita ira te impidió estar frente a tu hermano por diez minutos._ el tono de el hombre sonaba frio y calmado, como si en realidad no le importase. Sasuke golpeó la mesa con el puño y se sentó por fin. La mesera se acercó a ellos.

_ ¿Le puedo ofrecer algo señor?

_ No._ dijo el menor cortante. Itachi le dedicó una sonrisa que ella correspondió de manera tonta.

_ Hola Shizune.

_ ¿De nuevo por aquí?_ el mayor sonrió y volvió a mirar a Sasuke en cuanto la pelinegra se alejó, luego sacó los papeles de un maletín y se los extendió. El menor los agarró y los leyó de manera rápida, saltándose los párrafos inservibles. Finalmente levantó la mirada hacia su hermano.

_ ¿Los Hyuga? ¿Nos vamos a aliar con los Hyuga?

_ O los Senju nos acaban. No hay elección.

_ Somos la familia más poderosa de Konoha...

_ Hasta ahora._ Sasuke lanzó los papeles contra la mesa. Itachi hizo un gesto con su cabeza, señalando a la mesa que estaba a la espalda de Sasuke, este se dio la vuelta y sintió un escalofrío. Hinata apartó la mirada de él y se levantó rapidamente, dejando el dinero sobre la mesa._ Una Hyuga.

_ ¿Qué tiene?

_ Ah, la conoces._ Itachi lo miró._ ¿Te gusta?_ Sasuke soltó una risa de desdén._ Mejor así. Los Hyuga son competencia no porque tengan un montón de plata y una empresa enorme, lo son porque saben... ver las debilidades.

_ Y nosotros sabemos manipular, así que no es competencia.

_ ¿Te atreves a manipular a esa chica?

_ ¿Piensas que no?_ Itachi levantó los hombros y miró a otro lado. Sasuke pudo ver como Hinata se acercaba a la salida, se levantó y le bloqueó el camino antes de que ella pudiese salir. Hinata retrocedió unos centímetros para mirarlo con sorpresa.

_ Uchiha-san..._ lo saludó cortésmente, Sasuke la agarró de la nuca sorpresivamente y estampó sus labios contra los de ella, Hinata actuó por instinto, abrió la boca y le mordió.

_ ¡Aah! ¡Perra!_ a su lado Itachi soltó una carcajada y Hinata volvió a retroceder aún sorprendida por lo que el pelinegro acababa de hacer.

_ Lo siento..._ susurró, Sasuke le clavó una mirada penetrante e Itachi levantó una ceja. El Uchiha se alejó de ella.

_ Bien, firmaré._ dijo simplemente. Hinata frunció el ceño, se tocó los labios y salió rápidamente de la cafetería, Sasuke se mordió el labio y mirándola irse de soslayo escribió su nombre en las tres hojas de papel. Lanzó la pluma y agarró su chaqueta dispuesto a irse.

_ Antes_ dijo Itachi._ De que te vayas... como vas a cumplir la mayoría de edad la mitad de la empresa te pertenece._ Sasuke se detuvo.

_ Bien._ dijo simplemente.

_ Eso significa... que tendrás que estudiar economía._ Sasuke se mordió un pellejo de la uña y dejó caer el brazo.

_ ¿Es todo?

_ Si._El chico se puso la chaqueta y titubeó antes de abrir la puerta y salir. Itachi suspiró y le dio unos golpecitos a su taza con el dedo._ Adiós hermano._ le detestaba, lo sabía, y le dolía. Pero era mejor así.

**·o·o·O·0·O·o·o·**

Hinata se detuvo en la vereda al ver la llamada perdida de su padre en el celular, estaba jodida. Notó que la calle estaba vacía de carros y la cruzó rápidamente, para llegar al elegante ford plateado que estaba parqueado en la vereda opuesta. Justo en ese momento el celular le volvió a sonar. Se armó de valor y contestó.

_ ¿Papá?... Salí unos momentos... si, ya voy para la casa... adiós..._ colgó y sintió a alguien cogiéndola del brazo, soltó un grito de susto y el celular se le cayó de la mano.

_ Gracias por ayudarme, estúpida._ la mirada azabache del chico la heló. El chico debió alcanzarla al momento de contestar la llamada.

_ M-me tomaste por so-sorpresa..._ se intentó justificar.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí en primeras? ¿Sola? ¿Un viernes por la noche? ¿No sabes que este barrio está plagado de sucios violadores, princesita?_ lo último lo dijo con desdén. Hinata se soltó de su agarre.

_ No t-tengo porque darte explicaciones._ Sasuke la miró un momento, Hinata, en cambio, bajó la mirada y se agachó al suelo para recoger las cosas que se le habían caído. En cuanto iba a recoger su celular, la mano del Uchiha la rozó y lo agarró primero, sorprendiéndola. Sasuke lo miró unos momentos, notó que no tenía contraseña y se preguntó por qué la chica era tan malditamente inocente, se lo entregó y metió las manos en los bolsillos. Hinata lo miró agradecida, en algún momento había sentido como si el chico quisiese ver sus llamadas.

_ Debiste haberlo oído, nos aliaremos._ Hinata tragó, los Uchiha y los Hyuga eran enemigos, pero los Uchiha y los Senju eran peores y entre ellos, lo único que evitaba que ambos se sacasen la piel era la misma familia Hyuga, con una oscura historia de amoríos y traiciones en medio.

_ ¿Mi p-padre sabe?

_ Supongo._ la chica asintió. La alianza con los Uchiha significaba una traición al clan Senju, significaba a Naruto no volviéndole a hablar en la vida. Pero como siempre, no podía hacer nada. Era la heredera número 1 de todas las empresas Hyuga y no podía hacer nada.

_ ¿Por qué tiene que hablar con su hermano en este lugar?_ la pregunta de la chica ocasionó un tenso silencio. La chica notó que había metido la pata.

_ Nos vemos, señorita Hyuga._ dijo Sasuke al final y se retiró. Hinata suspiró y entró al carro, que se perdió en la oscuridad de la calle. Sasuke lo vio y se rascó la frente frustrado. Si, los Hyuga tenían la capacidad de ver las debilidades, pero los Uchiha podían con ellos. "Al parecer le asustas." pensó. "Es tan fácil de manipular..." pero había algo que no le gustaba en ese juego de niños.

Que ella en verdad le gustaba.


	2. Chapter 2

_Este cap es casi por completo NaruSaku._

* * *

**II**

_ Deberías intentarlo por lo menos, dicen que lo tiene del tamaño de una banana...

_ ¡Karin, cállate!

_ ¡Bueno, al menos podrías poner un esfuerzo de tu parte! ¡Llevo toda mi pubertad haciéndote planes con chicos y de besos y citas hasta las 8 no pasas!_ la pelirrosa se sonrojó un poco tras el comentario de su amiga.

_ Eso no es del todo cierto, la última vez dejé que Gaara me metiese la mano bajo la falda...

_ "Dejé que metiese la mano bajo la falda"_ imitó la pelirroja en tono infantil._ ¡Sinónimo de GALLINA!

_ ¡La razón por la cual aún no lo hago no es cobardía!_ Karin levantó una ceja._ ¡Es porque a diferencia de otras yo si quiero graduarme de la universidad antes de quedar embarazada!

_ ¿Me estás diciendo que me quedaré embarazada?_ la pelirrosa soltó una carcajada.

_ Pues al paso que vas..._ Karin frunció el ceño, si bien sabía que era una broma.

_ ¡PERRAAAAAAAAAA!_ se echó sobre la pelirrosa lanzándola a la tina de pelotas de goma. Ambas se jalaron de los pelos y se insultaron por unos segundos hasta que se detuvieron riendo y abrazándose mutuamente.

_ ¡¿Por qué demonios estamos en los jueguitos infantiles del McDonalds?_ gritó Sakura de pronto asustando a los pocos niños que jugaban a su alrededor. Ya las madres de estos las miraban escandalizadas tras la sarta de insultos que se habían lanzado.

_ ¿Porque somos unas cerebritos antisociales que no fueron invitadas a la borrachera de Naruto?_ la pelirroja vio como Sakura se cruzaba de piernas incómoda y se alisaba la falda con el ceño fruncido.

_ Si nos invitaron, decidimos no ir, ¿Recuerdas?

_ Eso nos hace aún más fracasadas.

_ ¿Y qué nos importa ese retardado?

_ Le gustas._ su amiga soltó un bufido.

_ ¡Lo sé! ¡Yo gustándole al jugador estrella de la selección de fútbol!

_ ¡Ah! ¡Pero a ti te gusta el idiota de Sasuke!_ Sakura la miró.

_ Si, y nunca en la vida me gustará otra persona.

_ Pues para tu información, princesa, Sasuke NUNCA amará a ninguna chica, así que puedes darlo por perdido._ Karin suspiró y recordó tristemente lo que el chico solía decirle para que se fuese de su casa cada noche.

_ Pero tu lo has hecho más de una vez con él..._ susurró la otra chica._ A mí me ignora cada vez que le hablo.

_ ¡Ejem! Primero, nunca le has tocado la puerta en frente de las narices ni te has postrado a sus pies para pedirle que te haga suya ni le has succionado la verga...

_ ¡Karin!_ una madre se acercó a ellas con rostro de histérica.

_ ¡Salgan de aquí ahora mismo!_ la pelirroja buscó sus lentes en el suelo con definitiva torpeza. Al encontrarlos se los puso y vio la enfurecida cara encima de ella.

_ OK, vieja._ susurró y se levantó agarrando a Sakura del brazo.

_ ¡No puedes ponerme más en ridículo! ¡Ya no nos van a dejar entrar nunca más ahí! ¡¿Qué voy a hacer cuando no encuentre consuelo y tenga que consolarme con las bolas de goma del McDonalds?

_ Primero ponerte relleno en ese ridículo sostén que tienes bajo tu blusa para que al menos sirva de algo y te haga ver "adulta" y segundo... ¡BUSCAR SEXO!_ dijo Karin casi a grito pelado, haciendo que Sakura se tirase sobre ella para taparle la boca.

_ ¡Sakura-san!

_ Oh, no..._ Karin y Sakura se detuvieron y se quedaron paralizadas mirando a Lee acercarse a ellas._ ¡Escóndeme!_ rogó la pelirrosa pero era demasiado tarde. Lee se acercó a ellas sonriente, sus pobladas cejas moviéndose en el aire.

_ ¡Sakura-san, Karin-san! ¡¿No van a venir a la fiesta?

_ Pues la verdad..._ comenzó Sakura pero Karin la interrumpió.

_ Estábamos esperando que alguien nos llevase, ya sabes... no tenemos carro..._ dijo adoptando una pose sexy y haciendo puchero.

_ ¡Pero que dicen! ¡Yo les llevo! ¡¿Qué me dices Sakura-san, vienes conmigo?_ Lee pasó un brazo por los hombros de Sakura, quien lo apartó gentilmente. Nunca dejaría que el pelinegro se le acercase tanto, imposible, prefería comer cactus.

_ ¿Qué otra opción me queda?

**·o·o·O·0·O·o·o·**

_ Hola mamá... llamaba para decirte que me quedo a dormir en casa de Karin._ la voz de Sakura lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Ino soltó un horrible bufido.

_ La frentona rosa... pensé que no vendría._ agarró la mano del rubio a su lado, que se había quedado mirándola.

_ ¡¿Eh?_ Naruto saltó._ ¡¿Qué tienes contra ella Ino?

_ ¡¿Por qué demonios te gusta? ¡Hinata se muere por ti y ni siquiera la miras bien! ¡Y esta fea viene y...!

_ ¡Por favor, no es para nada fea!

_ ¡Tiene frente de barril! ¡Hinata es mucho mas hermosa!

_ ¡Imposible, nunca me metería con ella!

_ ¡¿ Por qué?

_ Tu ya lo sabes..._ Ino puso los ojos en blanco. Ambos vieron como Sakura se acercaba a la puerta con Karin, la fiesta ya se acababa y ya todos se iban.

_ Tal vez podríamos jugar guitar hero en mi casa ahora..._ Karin vio la llamada en su celular y saltó._ ¡Oh, demonios! ¡Imposible!

_ ¿De qué hablas?_ Karin le guiñó un ojo y señaló en el celular el nombre de algún chico que había conocido la semana pasada.

_ Parece que no podrás quedarte en mi casa hoy.

_ ¡Pero Karin, le acabo de decir a mi madre...!

_ ¡Sakura-chan!_ la voz de Naruto le hizo darse la vuelta. Karin le volvió a guiñar el ojo y desapareció por la puerta. La pelirrosa se dio la vuelta y miró al rubio que le sonreía.

_ Naruto, hace mucho que no me hablas._ el chico se sonrojó ligeramente.

_ No parecía importarte._ la chica miró atrás. Ya todos se habían ido, y estaban tan ebrios que no notaban que la chica aún se hallaba en el departamento. Naruto se sentó en el sofá.

_ ¿Hinata no vino?_ dijo la chica con cierto desdén. Naruto la miró.

_ Ella no es nada, solo mi amiga.

_ ¿Y por qué me dices eso?

_ ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?_ la chica vio como el rubio se levantaba del sofá y se acercaba peligrosamente a ella.

_ Estás ebrio..._ susurró sintiendo el ligero olor a alcohol que salía de su boca. Naruto la acorraló contra la pared.

_ Aha..._ sus frentes ya estaban juntas, sus ojos mirándose fijamente. Naruto la agarró de la nuca y la besó con pasión. Sakura le mordió la lengua y tomando el control lo agarró de los hombros y lo tiró contra el sofá. Al menos por ahora, ella sería la dominante, ella le daría su lección a ese chico que alguna vez la había seguido con vehemencia y que con la popularidad la olvidaba cada vez más. Pero que nunca lo haría del todo.

Naruto se sacó la camisa por si solo y siguió besándola, pasando sus manos alrededor de todo su cuerpo. Sakura se las guió y las metió bajo su blusa. El chico masajeó sus pequeños senos por debajo de la ropa, mientras con su mano libre le bajaba el cierre, dejándolos al descubierto.

_ Sin sujetador..._ susurró y detuvo los besos para bajarlos por el cuello, percibía el delicado aroma a cereza de su piel, le abrumaba. Metió las manos completamente bajo su falda mientras la chica le bajaba la bragueta. Sakura se sintió de pronto sin ropa interior y por primera vez fue consciente de que estaba experimentando algo nuevo... el contacto de la lengua del rubio con sus pezones le hizo gemir sorpresivamente. Inconscientemente movió sus caderas en círculos haciendo que el chico soltase un gemido de impaciencia._ Te quiero mia, Sakura-chan...

La chica pronto se hizo a la idea de perder su virginidad. Le tenía confianza a Naruto, siempre había sido así, y nunca lo amaría, pero en aquel momento solo quería...

_ Que seas mi primero entonces..._ gimió, el chico la miró con aquellos intensos ojos azules, pasando sus manos por su rostro y dándole un beso pasional que la dejó sin aliento. La amaba, la amaba, maldita sea. ¿Y ella? ella... ella... ambos cayeron accidentalmente al suelo y ambos soltaron una risa algo ahogada por el éxtasis del momento. Ninguno de los dos desperdició un momento, Naruto se cernió sobre ella como un leviawtán, penetrándola salvajemente mientras la chica gemía alto, con gritos de orgasmo tras cada corto plazo, como si tocase el cielo con tan poco esfuerzo... y lo hacía.

_ Mueve tus caderas..._ la chica sintió como la levantaba de la cintura para que se alzase del suelo y se sentase sobre él._ Muévelas... solo muévelas..._ le hizo caso, dios, el cielo, la ráfaga divina. Naruto soltó un gemido ronco y dejó que la chica se pusiera sobre él, la agarró de las caderas y la guió por si mismo, Sakura apoyó las manos en su pecho mientras lo sentía salir y entrar en ella... sus dedos le rasgaron los músculos, su espalda se echó para atrás, su boca no fue capaz de contener el grito de placer que le produjo el clímax mayor. Naruto enterró los dedos en su cadera al sentir él también la presión de la pequeña cavidad en su miembro.

Tenía algo de experiencia, así que antes de que pasase rodó para poner a la chica bajo él y tras una última envestida salió de ella, eyaculando sobre su estómago. Sakura lo miró con ojos desorbitados, ambos se quedaron estáticos un momento, esperando sentir los últimos coletazos de aquel último y delicioso orgasmo.

_ ¡Eso es... asqueroso!_ se quejó de pronto Sakura tratando de recuperar el aliento. La realidad volvía a construirse a su alrededor, y Naruto logró entender que ella no era como otras.

_ Sakura-chan..._ el chico se apartó de ella sorprendido, pero los dedos de Sakura pasaron por su cabello con cariño.

_ Apuesto a que a las chicas les encanta que lo hagas..._ el chico la miró con atención, sus ojos verdes trataban de mantenerse aún abiertos, pero aquello la había agotado. El chico le besó delicadamente los labios, sabían a cereza, los probaba y era adicto a ellos, como un sueño. Tal vez con ella, el amor adquiría el sentido que perdía con otras. Se separó, encontrándola con los ojos cerrados.

_ ¿Te cansaste, preciosa?_ susurró. La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida, no quería admitirlo._ No te preocupes, no se lo contaré al teme de Sasuke._ Naruto soltó una risotada y Sakura le sonrió, pasando sus brazos por su cuello.

_ Creo... que me tengo que quedar... esta noche..._ Naruto la levantó entre sus brazos y sin necesidad de ir muy lejos la depositó en su cama para luego acostarse a su lado. Permaneció en silencio viendo como ella cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar por el sueño.

**·o·o·O·0·O·o·o·**

Naruto se rascó los desordenados cabellos rubios y entró a la clase, por primera vez había llegado muy temprano, generalmente se quedaba dormido y llegaba atrasado, pero el incidente del viernes le había quitado el sueño probablemente durante los próximos 3 días. Abrió el casillero y con cara de paco sacó los cuadernos de matemáticas.

_ No hice el deber..._ pensó en voz alta._ ¡Eeeeeeh! ¡NO HICE EL DEBER! ¡NO HICE EL DEBER, NO HICE EL...! ¡AAAAH! Kakashi-sensei..._ Naruto se tapó la boca al ver a su profesor de matemáticas parado justo en frente de él con uno de sus típicos libros pervertidos en la mano. "Tácticas Icha Icha", la versión premium firmada por Jiraiya-sama en persona. Naruto siempre se había preguntado si Kakashi utilizaba el viejo truco del pupitre con la maestra Anko cuando todos los alumnos salían a recreo...

_ ¿Eh? ¡Hola Naruto-kun! ¿Dijiste algo?_ Kakashi lo saludó sacándolo de sus pensamientos... el chico le dirigió una sonrisa mal fingida y ocultó el cuaderno de mate, negando con la cabeza._ Bueno, ve a la clase y espera al resto a que venga.

_ ¡Salude a la maestra Anko de mi parte!_ gritó al ver que el profesor se alejaba. Entró a la clase convencido de que estaría solo... y vio al Uchiha ya sentado en su puesto, con los ojos fijos en la ventana, pensativo. Frunció el ceño y soltó un bufido. Los ojos rasgados del chico se dirigieron hacia él. Frunció el ceño igual que él, a ninguno de los dos le caía bien la idea de estar juntos durante los próximos diez minutos. Pero no había alternativa, Naruto fue a sentarse en su puesto, justo en el pupitre de al lado del Uchiha. Ambos se miraron echando chispas de los ojos.

_ Teme.

_ Dobe._ Ambos giraron la mirada hacia otro lado. El saludo era seco, sin rastros de lo que antes había sido su amistad._ Oí que diste otra fiesta el viernes.

_ Raro que no fueses._ dijo Naruto con ironía, Sasuke no respondió._ Sakura te esperaba...

_ Igual que todo el resto de chicas...

_ Si. No sé que te ven.

_ Soy más guapo que tú...

_ Más antipático también._ volvió a haber un silencio entre los dos.

_ ¿Invitaste a Hinata?_ durante unos momentos Naruto no respondió. Sasuke lo miró de soslayo.

_ No pudo venir, le habían castigado._ ambos se miraron sin mover la cabeza, antiguos rivales, actuales enemigos, permanentes amigos a pesar de todo.

_ Te quiere.

_ No, solo le gusto.

_ ¿Piensas intentar algo con ella?_ Naruto suspiró con cansancio.

_ No, Sasuke, tenemos un trato y lo respetaré, tu no te acercas a mi flor, yo no me acerco a tu ángel, punto._ Sasuke se cruzó de brazos y asintió.

_ Lo sé._ dijo, Naruto soltó el aire de su pecho. Durante un momento el silencio volvió a reinar nuevamente._ ¿Sakura fue a la fiesta?_ preguntó. Naruto tragó.

_ Si._ el Uchiha levantó una ceja, aquello significaba "no lo he logrado". Él tampoco, estaban iguales. Dos chicas, enamoradas cada una del chico equivocado. Así era el maldito orden del amor.


	3. Chapter 3

_ ¡Hinata!

_ Nee-san... _ la cara dormida de Hanabi apareció por la cocina en el momento en el cual Hinata guardaba el pedazo restante de pastel a buen resguardo dentro del viejo horno. La chica se irguió y le sonrió a su hermana menor para luego dejarle preparado el desayuno en la mesa.

_ ¿Me está llamando Neji?_ la niña se sentó y cogió su tenedor mirando la fruta con aversión.

_ Si, y no creas que ese pedazo de pastel se salvará hasta hoy de tarde.

_ Puedes comerte el mio, pero guarda un poco para Neji.

_ Neji odia el pastel.

_ Hm..._ susurró la chica ya resignada.

_ Por cierto, quería preguntarte... ¿Conoces al Uchiha que está en tu secundaria?_ Hinata se quedó tiesa por un segundo.

_ Si, ¿Por?

_ Porque Konohamaru me contó algo que no creo que sea del todo cierto.

_ ¿Qué cosa?

_ Pues..._ comenzó._ Que nuestra empresa se había aliado a los Uchihas... y pues... que los Senju no sabían nada al respecto._ Hinata tragó. ¿No sabían nada? Eso significaba... que si Naruto llegaba a descubrirlo...

_ No he sabido nada al respecto, tal vez deberías preguntárselo a nuestro padre.

_ ¡Ha!_ Hanabi silenció una risa sarcástica._ Si, se lo preguntaré a padre._ Ambas estaban en la misma posición de hijas. Hasta que su padre no las considerase dignas, preguntarle algo sobre sus decisiones en la empresa era prohibido. Al menos Hanabi aún podía considerarse digna de su futuro respeto, Hinata estaba convencida de que Hiashi Hyuga ya se había decepcionado completamente de ella.

_ ¡Hinata-sama! ¡Tenemos que irnos!_ la chica agarró su maleta y se apresuró a salir por la puerta, el porche blanco de Neji ya la esperaba frente a la casa._ Vamos a llegar tarde._ aseguró Neji y arrancó._ Si no te demorases tanto ya estaríamos ahí._ le regañó. Era su manera de quererla y Hinata lo entendía.

_ En una semana mi padre me devolverá el auto y no tendrás que seguir esperándome.

_ Usted sabe que me gusta llevarla al colegio por mi mismo, Hinata-sama, ya se lo he dicho._ La chica suspiró.

_ Si..._ supuso que si no quería volver a sufrir aquel suplicio tendría que comenzar a obedecer a su padre. Ahora, para colmo, su pequeña salida del viernes le había costado el auto, el juego del sábado por lo cual Ino estaría furiosa y toda una semana enclaustrada en la casa.

**·o·o·O·0·O·o·o·**

Sakura entró al baño y se miró con coquetería. "Maldita frente..." Pensó. Se puso de perfil y se agarró los pechos con las manos "Malditas tetas tan pequeñas", bajó una mano hacia su trasero, "al menos tengo algo bueno en todo este desastre." Se sorprendió a si misma pensando en eso y alejó las manos de su pompis. ¿Cuándo en la vida le había interesado eso? Ella era una intelectual, no estaba para criticarse su cuerpo como una vulgar porrista.

"Una intelectual que pierde su virginidad a los 16." susurró una voz en su cabeza. La chica se mordió el labio. "Ya no soy virgen..." era una idea que todavía no le entraba. Los recuerdos de la noche que había pasado con Naruto los tenía claros en su memoria, no había sucedido solo una. ¿Cuántas veces lo habían repetido, en cuántas posiciones...? "Para que se te quedase vivo el recuerdo, genial pelirrosa frentona."

**·o·o·O·0·O·o·o·**

_ ¿Y por qué te castigó esta vez?

_ Salir sin avisarle...

_ De nuevo._ Temari sacó un abanico de su maleta y comenzó a darse aire, Tenten se lo sacó de la mano.

_ ¡Haces el ridículo!

_ ¡Tu también con ese peinado de china!

_ Se les llama moños y no sabes nada._ Hinata rió por la pelea._ La cuestión, Hinata, es que a veces ignoras lo que tu padre te dice y otras veces no. Y no lo entiendo, ¿Por qué?

_ Porque si le ignoro demasiado se enfurece conmigo y...

_ ¿Y qué? Casi nunca está en la casa, no tiene derecho de decirte que hacer y que no, nunca te está vigilando._ la peliazul bajó la mirada hacia sus pies._ Y te estás perdiendo mitad de tu adolescencia por hacerle caso.

_ Eso es cierto._ acolitó Temari._ Por cierto, tengo una pregunta... eres virgen, ¿Verdad?

_ ¡Temari!_ gritó Tenten mientras Hinata se ponía roja como tomate.

_ Por si acaso, uno nunca sabe.

_ Eres la persona más depravada que conozco.

_ Eso no es cierto y lo sabes.

_ La persona más depravada que conoces es mi primo._ comentó Hinata, Temari se atragantó y Tenten se puso tiesa.

_ Hablando del rey de roma..._ dijo Temari aún tosiendo. Neji se acercaba a ellas, Tenten se recostó en el suelo y se puso el saco sobre la cara, tratando de verse indiferente.

_ Oh, si, eres tan disimulada..._ comentó Temari.

_ Hinata-sama, _ el chico pasó indiferente frente a las otras dos para dirigirse a su prima._ No voy poder ir a dejarla hoy, tengo competencias hasta las seis. La peliazul lo miró a contraluz y asintió. Su primo se puso de cuclillas frente a ella._ ¿Algo anda mal?_ Hinata negó con la cabeza, Neji le acarició los cabellos y le besó la frente._ Cuídese mucho.

_ ¿Puedo quedarme a esperarte?

_ Mejor no. Hace frio y no puede quedarse sola...

_ ¡Por dios Hinata! ¡Si el problema es el transporte yo te puedo llevar!_ la voz molesta de Tenten interrumpió el discurso del chico. Ambos la miraron fijamente.

_ Gracias Ten-chan..._ susurró la peliazul, el Hyuga se quedó mirando a la castaña hasta que esta se volvió a recostar.

_ Si tienes un problema conmigo, dímelo a la cara._ le encaró el Hyuga. La castaña volvió a mirarlo.

_ Créeme, mis problemas contigo terminaron.

_ Eso es lo que dices, falsa._ Tenten se incorporó para gritarle algo, pero Hinata agarró a su primo del brazo y lo llevó más allá de donde podían escucharlos._ Maldita cobra venenosa...

_ Neji..._ el chico tragó y miró al campo de entrenamiento.

_ Me llaman de nuevo._ Hinata se lanzó al cuello de su primo, abrazándolo. Todo su machismo, su manera de valorar tan poco el amor era de hecho miedo. Miedo de que aquella persona a la que amaba lo abandonase. Como sus padres, como su única novia.

_ Tú sabes que me tendrás siempre a tu lado._ Hinata acarició la mejilla de su primo. Neji solo asintió y se volvió hacia el campo de entrenamiento.

Hinata lo miró unirse al grupo de quienes estaban calentando para hacer postas. Sus ojos se vararon en una imagen, un enorme dragón negro, tribal, grabado en la musculosa espalda de uno de los chicos, solo lo vio por unos momentos, antes de que este se pusiera la camiseta de nuevo. Se dio la vuelta y sus ojos negros impactaron contra ella con tanta fuerza que no fue capaz de apartarlos.

El Uchiha sonrió de medio lado al ver la mirada de la Hyuga fija en él. Era la primera vez que la atrapaba mirándolo con otra expresión que no fuese de miedo. Se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse de nuevo a los ojos de Neji.

_ ¿Qué?_ el Hyuga parecía indignado.

_ ¿Te gusta mi prima?

_ Hmph..._ el profesor lo llamó por su nombre para que se acercase a la pista, Sasuke pasó por el lado de Neji indiferente._ Deberías dejarla vivir su vida.

_ ¡No me vengas con mierdas! ¿Te gusta?_ el Uchiha lo miró.

_ Si._ Neji apretó los dientes._ Y va a ser mia.

_ Quiero verte intentándolo.

_ Y lo harás._ Sasuke pasó de largo dejando a su rival con los puños cerrados y la furia en los ojos.

**·o·o·O·0·O·o·o·**

_ ¡Tenten, llévame! ¡Mi clase de flamenco es en media hora.

_ ¡¿Por qué no le dices a tu hermano?

_ Gaara está con Kankuro en el puesto de shawarmas y me voy a demorar cuarto de hora, ¡Por favor!_ Tenten suspiró.

_ No entiendo porque los turcos siempre llegan tarde.

_ No solo somos los turcos..._ Temari vio salir a cierto castaño con cola de caballo del edificio y cambió de dirección.

_ ¡Ey! ¡¿Quieres que te lleve o no?

_ ¡Un momento, apresurada, voy a despedirme de mi novio!

_ ¡Ay dios!_ gritó Tenten._ Así que ahora soy una apresurada._ vio a la pelinegra a su lado caminar cabizbaja._ Hinata-chan, ¿Te llevo?_ esta negó.

_ Creo que caminaré, hace mucho que no lo hago.

_ Oh, ok... ¿Estás segura? es solo que este camino es peligroso..._ Tenten se mordió la lengua al notar que acababa de hacer un comentario sobreprotector. Hinata lo notó y rió divertida.

_ Se te salió de nuevo.

_ Es que tú le das a todo el mundo la necesidad de...

_ Yo sé._ Hinata era tan tierna... eso lo decía todo el mundo.

_ Oye... tu rubio sale por ahí._ la chica vio a Naruto salir de la cancha acompañado de Ino. Por alguna razón aquellos dos siempre estaban juntos y nunca había pasado nada entre ellos. Hinata sabía que nunca pasaría nada, pero era cómico verlos caminar juntos con aquellas melenas tan rubias y aquellos ojos tan iguales. Parecían hermanos gemelos._ Oye, ¿Por qué hoy en la cancha te comías al Uchiha con la mirada?

_ ¡¿Q-qué?_ Tenten soltó una carcajada.

_ Es broma. Pero, ¿Por qué tenías la mirada tan fija en él?_ Hinata tragó. Honestamente no lo sabía, había algo en la mirada de aquel chico, algo de lo que hasta ahora nunca se había percatado, una especie de brillo extraño en medio de aquel mar negro y penetrante...

_ Yo..._ bajó los ojos._ ¿Has visto el tatuaje de su espalda?_ Tenten se sonrojó.

_ ¿El dragón?_ su cuerpo se puso a temblar._ Si... por dios, es tan sensual... me pregunto como será estar con él._ dirigió una mirada sorprendida a Hinata._ ¡¿Te gusta el Uchiha?

_ ¡N-no! Es solo que... es... chocante...

_ ¿El tatuaje?

_ S-si... ¿Crees que le haya dolido?

_ Pues ni modo... ¿Te dolio cuando te hicieron ese par de alas que tienes en los omóplatos?

_ ¿Las has visto?_ la castaña rio.

_ ¡Obvio! ¡Soy tu mejor amiga! Oye..._ la agarró del brazo obligándola a mirar a los dos rubios que ahora se hallaban junto a sus carros.

Ino levantó el brazo para saludar a la peliazul, gesto que esta correspondió. Naruto la miró e hizo lo mismo. Al parecer no estaba enojado con ella... aquello era bueno, por ahora al menos.

_ ¿Sigues estando tan perdidamente enamorada?

_ S-siempre lo estaré.

Temari llegó unos minutos después cuando ambas ya estaban en el auto.

_ ¡Apúrate enamorada!_ gritó Tenten para que entrase.

_ ¿Tu no vienes?_ preguntó la rubia a Hinata.

_ No, iré caminando._ Tan solo cuando el auto se perdió de vista tras el muro del colegio fue que Hinata levantó la vista y notó que estaba a punto de llover._ Oh no..._ Se maldijo, ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido mirar antes? No podía mojarse, tenía la salud débil... tal vez solo por esta vez...

Un pitido frenético la hizo saltar, se dio la vuelta y retrocedió dándole paso al Uchiha para que pasara... ¿El Uchiha? Una idea fugaz pasó por la cabeza de la chica, una idea que tal vez podía ser su única salida...

"No, no, con cualquiera menos con él..." pero los Uchiha vivían cerca de ellos... "No puedo creerlo..."

_ ¡Uchiha-san!_ gritó como instinto y corrió tras el carro negro convencida de que este no le iba a hacer caso._ ¡Oye, espera!_ Para su sorpresa, el auto frenó y Sasuke bajó la ventanilla. Hinata llegó hasta él y le sonrió con el nerviosismo reflejándose en su cara._ Ehm...

Los ojos del chico estaban clavados en ella, esperando su respuesta, la chica sintió como si la desnudase con la mirada, se sintió completamente a merced del chico, completamente bajo su control... y aquello por alguna razón le gustó.

_ ¿Qué quieres?_ preguntó Sasuke perdiendo la paciencia. No porque la chica se estuviese demorando demasiado, sino porque siempre que le hablaba tenía aquellos ojos de terror, como si el chico fuese a comérsela... Hinata reaccionó y frunció el ceño manteniéndole la mirada. Sasuke se sorprendió.

_ ¿Me... puedes acercar a mi casa?

_ No voy por ahí._ dijo Sasuke. Hinata sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, asintió débilmente y se apartó del carro. El pelinegro suspiró._ Te puedo dejar a la entrada del barrio viejo._ el barrio viejo, la chica tan solo tendría que caminar dos calles... era mejor que nada. Hinata asintió y Sasuke le abrió la puerta.

_ Gracias.

Como respuesta, el chico prendió la radio y la puso a todo volumen. Hinata saltó pero se mantuvo en silencio, asumió que aquello significaba un "este no es un viaje para conversar". No tenía las agallas para pedirle nada más al Uchiha, ya era bastante tener que estar en el mismo auto. Trató de relajarse, no pensar en lo incómodo de la situación... oh por dios, reconocía aquella canción...

_Did you ever hear what I told you?_  
_Did you ever read what I wrote you?_

Bye Bye Beautiful. Hace años que no la escuchaba, rió pensando en lo irónica que era la vida. Era obvio, a Sasuke le gustaba el metal. "¿Coincidencia?" pensó.

El chico la miraba de soslayo, la miró esbozar una sonrisa. ¿En qué demonios estaría pensando? "¿Qué te importa? Al menos está callada" no como otras chicas que apenas entraban en su auto se ponían a hablar como cotorras, a pesar de las indirectas que él les mandaba para callarse.

Sasuke la miró de reojo por bastante tiempo, le encantaba como le caía el cabello sobre los hombros, aquella manera tan dulce de mirar, sus manos que recadamente yacían sobre sus piernas... ¿Por qué aquella falda era tan corta? ¿Por qué la chaqueta del colegio le resaltaba tanto la cintura y los pechos...?

Se volvió a fijar en la ruta. "Tan solo olvida que está a tu lado." le recriminó su cabeza. Bufó molesto, la presencia de la chica por alguna razón le alteraba los nervios.

Hinata suspiró y su mano se dirigió lentamente al control de la radio para volver a repetir aquella canción.

_ ¡Ah!_ Sasuke la había cogido con fuerza de la muñeca._ So-solo quería repetirla..._ Notó que el chico clavaba en ella su mirada oscura y se estremeció._ Lo siento, no quería...

Sasuke le soltó la mano y repitió por si mismo la canción.

_ Bye Bye Beautiful._ dijo.

_ Si..._ Hinata se acarició la mano, todavía algo asustada.

_ ¿Te gusta Nightwish?

_ S-si.

_ ¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo? ¡No muerdo!_ la Hyuga lo miró fijamente.

_ Yo..._ se volvió a quedar en silencio. Sasuke se mordió el labio y durante unos segundos ambos volvieron al silencio incómodo de antes.

_Bye Bye Beautiful_  
_Bye Bye Beautiful_

_ Esta no es tan buena._ comentó de pronto el chico y cambió de canción.

_I wish I had an angel_  
_For one moment of love_  
_I wish I had your angel_  
_tonight_

Hinata sintió como si su corazón se le retorciera. Aquella era... su canción favorita... los recuerdos volvieron a su memoria.

_ Cambia de canción.

_ ¿Qué?

_ Por favor..._ Sasuke la miró y detuvo la música en seguida. La chica temblaba, se había puesto pálida y sus ojos estaban fijos en un punto perdido, como si recordase algo. Sasuke detuvo el carro.

_ ¿Estás bien?_ La chica salió de su trance y asintió frenéticamente.

_ Gracias Uchiha-san, a partir de aquí puedo ir sola..._ Hinata abrió la puerta sin siquiera fijarse en donde estaban.

_ ¿Sabes siquiera en dónde estamos?_ a la chica no le importaba, sentía que se iba a desvanecer en cualquier momento._ ¡Ey!_ Sasuke salió del auto y la siguió._ ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?

_ Nada..._ el chico la agarró del brazo._ ¡No es nada!_ Hinata intentó soltarse, pero Sasuke la miró fijamente, la chica se llevó una mano al rostro y lo sintió húmedo, había comenzado a llorar.

Los brazos del chico la agarraron con brusquedad y la apretaron fuertemente contra su pecho. Hinata pudo escuchar contra su oreja los pausados latidos de su corazón, no supo como había sucedido, ni el porque, pero se aferró a él como un náufrago, ocultó el rostro en su pecho y comenzó a llorar. Sasuke solo la apretó contra si mismo por unos momentos, escuchándola. El mundo a su alrededor desapareció, todo, absolutamente todo, desapareció de sus mentes en aquel momento. Inclusive la razón de aquel llanto, la razón por la cual estaban abrazados. En un momento lo único que importaba parecía ser lo que ambos habían entendido, que ambos se sentían bien, aferrándose el uno al otro, como si compartiesen aquel dolor que tan escondido tenían dentro suyo. Sasuke escuchando los sollozos de la chica, Hinata escuchando aquel corazón, aquel latido acelerado que no podía mentirle.

La realidad volvió a reconstruirse en unos segundos y ambos se vieron parados entre la multitud de una avenida concurrida. Todos los que pasaban se quedaban mirándolos, algunos con ternura, otros con aquella expresión cínica típica en las personas. Hinata se secó las lágrimas y Sasuke la soltó, ambos sin poder asimilar la razón por la cual de pronto sentían tanto alivio.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry por la tardanza, su escritora tuvo serios problemas porq su colegio es muy exigente y sus padres unos estrictos locos pro bueno, he vuelto! Y veo q hay dudas (no m extraña) en cuanto a ciertas cosas._

_Duda al cuadrado amoroso: se explica mas adelante_

_Duda a la enemistad de Sasuke y su guapo brother: se explica mas adelante_

_Duda al amor de Neji y Hinata: Es solo amor fraternal_

_Duda a la reacción de Hinata: Se explica en este cap_

_Duda al novio de Temari: Es Shikamaru, pro esto no es un ShikaTema_

_Duda al tipo de relacion de Neji y Tenten: Se explicara mas tarde_

_Duda en cuanto a Neji y el sexo: Se explicara junto con lo anterior_

_Duda al tipo de relacion entre Naruto e Ino: Amigos... con beneficios. Lo verán despues._

_Y la de oro: REIVUNKURONIKURU! tngo q actualizarla, d hecho lo iba a hacer hoy, asi q no t alarmes mi querida _**nanouchiha-chan **_el cuervo sigue vivo. Solo q llendo un poco mas lento porq para ese si quiero inspirarm (no digo q este fic no necesite inspiracion tmb, solo q el otro quiero q sea mas detallado XD)_

_Una cosa mas... es SasuHina, NaruSaku, ShikaIno, NejiTen, SuiKa... con algunos triangulos amorosos y dilemas en el medio._

_Eso y... espero q disfruten el cap!_

_

* * *

_

**IV**

Hinata se apretó en un ovilla sobre la cama, su rostro empapado en llanto. Aquel día era el peor de su vida. sus manos aferraron las sábanas deseando que fuese alguien a quien abrazar. Pero estaba sola y no podía negarlo.

Y ahora se habían llevado al amor de su vida. Aquella chica pelirrosa tan influyente para muchos se lo había robado.

Su Naruto... su Naruto...

¡Reacciona Hinata! le gritó el subconsciente. Pero no podía. Todavía venía hacia si la escena que acababa de vivir.

**Flash Back**

Hinata tenía la vista fija en la ventana. Lo único que podía era mantener su mirada, cuerpo y palabras apartadas del Uchiha durante el resto del viaje. Sus brazos aún seguían temblando y podía notar aquella mirada oscura recorriendo su cuerpo como si lo acariciara con los ojos. Una figura conocida se reflejó tras el vidrio y la chica reconoció la casa de Naruto. Pensó rápido en la mejor manera de salir de ahí lo antes posible.

_ Déjame aquí._ susurró con frialdad. Sasuke la miró con dureza y frenó el auto tan bruscamente que ambos casi se dan contra el vidrio. La chica no dijo nada, se soltó el cinturón y abrió la puerta, pero la mano del chico le agarró el brazo con dureza.

_ Es la casa de ese uzurantocachi._ la chica soltó un suspiro y miró la mano en su brazo, esperó a que la soltara, pero al parecer Sasuke no tenía intención de hacerlo._ ¿Qué demonios ves en él?

_ Suéltame.

_ ¡No te voy a dejar entrar sola a su casa!

_ Es más seguro al parecer que estar sola en un carro contigo...

_ ¡No me trates como idiota!

_ ¡He dicho suéltame!_ gritó la chica por primera vez en su vida. Los dedos del chico se aflojaron, Hinata lo miró. Pocas veces gritaba con furia, no tenía idea de porque lo había hecho en esta ocasión. La presencia del chico le causaba... ¿Adrenalina? Intentó olvidarse de eso. Intentó olvidarse de las sensaciones de su cuerpo e intentó concentrarse en lo que le diría a Naruto para_ Gra-gracias..._ susurró en un último intento de educación.

_ Sal de aquí._ la peliazul no protestó. Se levantó y cerró la puerta del ford negro, que aceleró sin esperarla.

Hinata se dio la vuelta y tragó escandalizada al ver la escena que tenía ante sus ojos. Eran Naruto y Sakura. La reconoció por aquellos cabellos rosados. Ella estaba parada en el umbral de su puerta, él adentro. Hablaban con gran entusiasmo hasta que Naruto la agarró de la cintura y le plantó un beso apasionado en la boca, que ella correspondió intensamente.

Hinata soltó un jadeo y se ocultó tras una columna, evitando ser vista. Pudo ver a Sakura alejarse suavemente para mirar hacia atrás y a Naruto meter las manos bajo su falda para levantar sus piernas. La puerta del departamento se cerró y los ojos de la chica se quedaron fijos en ella. Su respiración se aceleró, intentó controlarse. Se alejó del muro y se dio la vuelta para irse. Un taxi tuvo la suerte de pasar cerca de ella, Hinata lo hizo detenerse y entró rápidamente.

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, se la quitó del rostro con rudeza.

**Fin Flash Back**

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose la hizo callar. Escuchó a su primo subir los escalones y conteniendo las lágrimas se metió bajo las mantas y se tapó hasta la cabeza. La puerta de su cuarto se abrió, el chico se acercó a su cama y se quedó ahí un rato. Después se agachó para besarle la mejilla y le acarició el cabello.

_ Voy a salir, Hinata-sama._ la chica asintió débilmente, con los ojos todavía fuertemente cerrados._ Quédese aquí hasta que venga su padre.

Minutos después se había marchado. Hinata escuchó la puerta de la casa cerrarse de nuevo y se levantó.

Estaba mejor que antes, pero seguía sintiéndose mal. Le dolía ligeramente la cabeza por lo mucho que había llorado, pero no sentía ya el dolor de antes. A su cabeza vino de repente la imagen de Sasuke, intentó apartarla, pero no sirvió en aquel momento.

Recordó lo que había sucedido antes de ver a Naruto con Sakura.

**Flash Back**

Ambos habían regresado al auto y se hallaban en silencio. Sasuke prendió el motor, pero no arrancó. Hinata lo miraba de soslayo, ambos se miraban. Ambos se sentían extrañamente conectados en aquel momento.

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ preguntó el chico. Ella se mordió el labio._ ¿Qué pasó?

Hubo un silencio entre ambos.

_ Me recuerda al asesinato de mi madre._ él asintió y ella le dedicó una sonrisa triste, no se dijo más. Y ninguno lo esperaba. A ninguno de los dos le apetecía, ni recordarlo ni escucharlo. Hinata le dirigió una mirada limpia y directa, sus ojos reflejando a través de la tristeza una especie de entendimiento.

La chica sintió la mano del Uchiha tomar la suya y estrecharla, rozando accidentalmente sus piernas. Sintió un ligero escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, sus ojos aún fijos en los de él, que se iba acercando cada vez más a ella. Fue consciente del momento en el cual sus narices se rozaron, cuando sintió su cálido aliento contra su cara, cuando sintió sus labios volver a besarla con fuerza y decisión.

Por un momento la conciencia desapareció, ambos se mantuvieron concentrados en como sus labios se movían contra los del otro. Sasuke la tomó del cuello y le abrió la boca con la lengua con tal facilidad y pasión que la chica despertó del shoc y cayó en la cuenta de a quien estaba besando. Impuso sus manos para detenerlo, pero el chico ya no tenía control. La empujó contra él con más fuerza y control, introduciendo su lengua en su boca, inundándola de calor y deseo. Hinata sintió esa sensación recorrer su cuerpo, su lengua actuó por instinto intentando seguir el experto ritmo que el Uchiha marcaba en su boca.

Sasuke la sintió ceder y sonrió con malicia, la había deseado por tanto tiempo. Como ardía en deseo por ella... rara vez le pasaba eso con una chica... pero ella era diferente a otras. No, no la amaba. Solo quería ser el primero en corromper aquella pureza, aquella frialdad hacia él que desde los 15 le había resultado tan desafiante, tan irresistible. Cuando su lujuria de noches soñando solo con ella se calmase, volvería a ser el mismo infeliz de siempre. ¿Qué más podía esperarse de él?

Sus manos ya ascendían sobre sus piernas, acariciando cada vez más alto, Hinata notó como su piel reaccionaba automáticamente al contacto, Sasuke acercó su cuerpo mucho más y pudo sentirlo despertando, algo duro contra sus piernas le pedía a gritos darse prisa. La chica seguía sintiendo el contacto de sus manos ascender por sus caderas, ¿Aquello era a lo que Shizune y todas sus otras amigas se referían? ardía por sentir aquella piel ajena a la suya tocando otros lugares. Tiritó de tan solo pensarlo, ardía en deseo... "No" gritó de pronto su mente.

_ ¡No!_ gritó ella y lo sacó de encima suyo con un brutal empujón. Sasuke la agarró otra vez de la nuca y por un momento hubo miedo en los ojos de la chica, pero él logró entenderlo y se detuvo, mirándola como estaba, despeinada, jadeando, con las piernas abiertas y bajándose la falda con las manos, para evitar que el chico viese cualquier cosa. La soltó rápidamente, Hinata se volvió a colocar bien, jadeando todavía, el chico pudo ver su miedo.

_ ¿Por qué me dejaste besarte?_ Preguntó, notándose en su voz un tono más molesto de lo normal. La chica enterró la cabeza entre las dos manos.

_ No lo sé.

_ ¿Cómo?

_ No lo...

_ ¡¿Cómo demonios no lo sabes?

_ ¡No lo sé! ¡Solo... olvida que sucedió! ¿Ok?_ Hinata parecía desesperada. Sasuke seguía mirándola sin comprender. Hinata le devolvió la mirada._ Lo... lo siento...

¿Por qué? Él era el que la estaba acosando.

_ ¿Es un instinto?_ preguntó el otro._ ¿Disculparte cada vez que alguien te hace algo a ti?_ Hinata se mordió el labio._ Ahora entiendo porque todos te manipulan._ Sasuke fue consciente de que sus palabras le habían herido. Pero nunca imaginó que le dirigiese aquella mirada. Llena de furia contenida y rencor.

_ No digas nada de mi si no me conoces..._ susurró Hinata con voz ronca. El Uchiha sintió algo frio pasar por su espalda. Maldita chica, ¿Le leía la mente? "Los Hyuga pueden ver las debilidades de los otros"... la chica ya se había dado cuenta de como le había puesto y le dirigía una mirada provocadora, que solo servía para ponerlo peor.

_ Mierda..._ dijo entre dientes y arrancó el carro. Hinata se arrimó lo más que pudo contra la puerta, mirando a la ventana.

**Fin Flash Back**

Hinata rebuscó en el cajón de su padre las llaves de su auto. Sabía de memoria el supuesto escondite secreto, tenía ya una tendencia natural a encontrar o averiguar cosas que le ocultaban. Encontró la llave y salió rapidamente de la casa, no muy convencida de lo que planeaba hacer. Pero había decidido no hacerle caso a la voz de su cabeza.

Curiosidad, eso era, deseo, la necesidad de algo que le sacase de la cabeza todos los problemas por los que estaba pasando. No sabía por que precisamente con él. Tal vez era que le inspiraba confianza... Sasuke Uchiha, confianza... pero lo hacía. Y aquello le hacía sentirse extrañamente dañada por dentro.

**·o·o·O·0·O·o·o·**

¿Qué era lo que la hacía tan diferente que no parecía tomarlo en cuenta? ¿Qué secretos guardaba tras esos ojos blanquecinos aparentemente tan transparentes?

Sasuke se dejó caer en el sofá, la habitación apestaba a tabaco y las botellas vacías de cerveza estaban apiladas (en orden por supuesto) en una esquina de la pared.

Usualmente era muy ordenado, no le gustaban las imperfecciones, pero esta vez no era así. No que todo estuviese hecho un desastre. Una vez había entrado a la casa de Naruto y con satisfacción había comprobado que nunca lo estaría. Pero por donde se veían los estragos era imposible no imaginar que alguna pelea o un acto violento había tenido lugar. La grieta del aparador de madera, las cortinas rasgadas... el vidrio del espejo del baño roto. Productos de la furia que le había agarrado tras su charla con Itachi el viernes. Había vuelto y había lanzado todo lo que encontraba a su camino. Cuando vinieron a tocarle la puerta para que dejase de hacer ruido se había sentado en el mismo lugar de siempre a beber.

"La mitad de la empresa te pertenece..." odiaba las empresas Uchiha. "Tendrás que estudiar economía..." odiaba ser obligado a algo. "¿Eso es todo?" "Si". Odiaba su indiferencia. Sin mirarlo a los ojos, sin un ínfimo dejo de arrepentimiento o simpatía en su voz.

_ ¡Odio a mi hermano!_ hizo chocar una botella que tenía en la mano con violencia contra el suelo. El vidrio se partió en mil pedazos y Sasuke se quedó mirando lo que aún tenía en la mano, la mitad del envase roto, sus filosas puntas parecían pedirle a gritos ser empapadas por sangre de venganza... siempre descargaba su ira contra su hermano cuando no podía descargarla contra nada más.

No podía descargarla en odio hacia ella, ella estaba bien. Ella sabía lo que quería, "Es eso por lo que te quiero, ¿No Hinata?"

El timbre sonó de repente, sobresaltándolo. Sasuke frunció el ceño y miró su reloj, las seis. ¿Quién podría ser?

Alguna chica, seguramente. O la señora del alquiler.

No estaba para lidiar con ninguna de las dos. Se levantó sin dejar la botella rota y se acercó a la puerta, estaba sin camisa, pero no le importaba, corrió el pestillo y escuchó por un momento. Sollozos silenciosos venían desde afuera, los sollozos de alguna chica que venía a consolarse (o a dañarse mas la vida) con él. Decidió que la despacharía con violencia si era necesario. Ya estaba demasiado perturbado como para tener que consolar las lágrimas de una tonta.

Corrió el pestillo, abrió la puerta y se quedó helado contra el umbral. La chica dirigió hacia él sus ojos claros.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí?_ ella solo negó y le mantuvo la mirada fija, como nunca en su vida. Se acercó a él sin un dejo de inseguridad y sus labios lo arrollaron con pasión. Sasuke se quedó inmóvil un momento, luego supo el porque de su presencia. Como si no fuese real soltó la botella que tenía en la mano y aferró la cintura de ella, mientras esta lo empujaba dentro del departamento y la puerta se cerraba secamente.

* * *

_En el proximo cap el primer lemmon sasuhina XD tngan paciencia, ya se q soy cruel pro intentare no decepcionarlos, hasta entonces! y gracias por todos los reviews y favs y las chicas q m consideran buena escritora_

_el consejo de **flordecerezo** la verdad es muy cierto y he intentado arreglarlo. Gracias_

_Y q una d mis autoras favoritas **dark-amy-chan** este leyendo esta historia me inspira mucho, gracias!_


	5. Chapter 5

_jajaja me quieren matar lo sabia... XD de hecho no lo disfrute yo tampoco hasta que me vi lo suficientemente inspirada para escribir el lemon. Tengan compasion, es mi primera vez detallada U.U_

_Espero que les guste... gracias por los reviews y favoritos y alertas m hacen muy feliz ^^_

_

* * *

_

**V**

Sasuke no gastó tiempo en caricias vanas, echó a la chica sobre la cama y dirigió sus apasionados besos a la parte trasera de su cuello mientras sus manos recorrían cualquier parte de piel desnuda que podían encontrar.

Hinata se mordió el labio, concentrada en silenciar los pensamientos de su cabeza y sentir las vibraciones que le causaban las caricias del chico. No tenía idea de como se había atrevido siquiera a llegar a aquella casa.

Algo en su interior le había pedido a gritos, desde el momento en el cual vio la imagen de la traición frente a sus ojos, algo en su interior clamaba por venganza. "Déjate poseer." susurraba. "Déjate corromper por un infeliz." y era aquel instinto, aquella zorra interna que nunca había dejado escapar de si por considerarla pecaminosa. Era masoquismo, era castigarse a si misma por ser tan estúpida e inocente. Era el castigo del placer, de matar a la buena Hinata.

Ya no lo sería, nunca más.

Los dedos de Sasuke comenzaron a soltar los botones de su blusa con una facilidad increíble hasta quitarle la blusa completamente. No se entretuvo en los pedazos de piel que había dejado libres, sus manos deshicieron rápidamente el broche de su brasier. Hinata soltó un jadeó al sentir los labios del Uchiha en el final de su yugular. Sasuke comenzó a bajar lentamente por su piel hasta llegar a su pecho izquierdo.

La chica se deshizo en suaves gemidos cuando Sasuke comenzó a besar sus pezones. Se arqueó instintivamente haciendo que sus pelvis se chocaran, Sasuke dejó su piel por un momento y apretó los dientes al sentir la fuerte vibración que subía por su espalda. Ninguna chica hasta ahora le había hecho sentirse tan excitado con tan poco esfuerzo.

Sin mirar todavía el rostro de la chica, Sasuke siguió con su labor, escuchando los suaves y suplicantes gemidos de la Hyuga. Él la sometía y eso le gustaba. Y a él también.

Tomó sus caderas y las hizo chocar sutilmente contra las de él, otra fuerte vibración lo sacudió por dentro, las manos de la chica se aferraron a su cuello. Ambos comenzaron un tenue y sensual baile contra el otro que con cada roce y cada movimiento los iba prendiendo más. Sasuke se desabrochó el botón del pantalón, se acercó a los labios de Hinata y los besó con pasión mientras le quitaba la falda y volvía a frotarse contra ella, esta vez más bruscamente.

La chica sabía lo que quería y el hecho de que estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no hacerlo de una manera violenta. Aquel último golpe le dio a entender que él no esperaría más y en cierta manera la hizo sentirse nerviosa.

Ya era prácticamente imposible echarse para atrás, pero era justo aquel momento en el cual te ponías a pensar...

"Estás ligada, no te puede pasar nada." la voz de la razón... Hinata sintió su pecho tranquilizarse. Pero de todas maneras... aquello sería su primera vez. Su primera vez con un chico que ni siquiera era su novio.

Algo se detuvo súbitamente, Sasuke la miraba fijamente, lo cual la sobresaltó. Se había negado a mirarla desde que ella se le acercó en la puerta. Suponía que así era como se comportaba con todas, para que no si ilusionasen, cosas por el estilo... entonces, ¿Por qué la miraba así? ¿Por qué sus ojos parecían querer traspasar su rostro? ¿Acaso pensaba que...?

_ No... no me e-estoy echando para a-atrás..._ susurró pensando que tal vez el chico le estaba dando una última chance de retroceder... la mano que estaba bajo su braga y que la chica no había notado hasta ahora violó cualquier clase de espacio que antes se hubiese respetado, Hinata soltó un fuerte gemido al sentir los dedos del Uchiha rozar su parte más íntima.

_ Si lo hacías... estabas perdida._ susurró él. Ni en mil años le hubiese dado la oportunidad de decidir en ese momento, esas decisiones se tomaban antes de tocar a su puerta. Siguió acariciando la clítoris de la chica haciéndola enloquecer cada vez más.

Le rodeó el cuello con la mano libre y la besó apasionadamente, noqueándola de momento, mientras metía un dedo dentro de ella. Calló su gemido de intrusión con otro beso y comenzó a jugar con ella, sacándolo, metiéndolo, dibujando círculos, haciendo espacio, finalmente introduciendo el segundo.

Las dudas de Hinata se disiparon al instante en el cual sintió flashes de placer recorrer su espina dorsal. La golpeaban sutilmente y desaparecían, con cada movimiento de aquellos dedos en su vagina. Los besos de Sasuke ya no sabía como corresponderlos, su atención ya había bajado a aquel centro entre sus piernas, que se entrelazaban con las de él para evitar moverse ante el placer.

Sasuke dejó la boca de ella en paz para mirar su rostro y sintió la satisfacción recorrerle el cuerpo. Ella abrió los ojos y el aprovechó para meter un cuarto y último dedo, que la hizo echar la cabeza de nuevo para atrás, esta vez por dolor. Le rogó al chico que lo sacara, pero este no lo hizo.

_ Si no puedes con esto no podrás conmigo._ Hinata tragó. ¡¿Con él? Por dios, si así era con tan solo cuatro dedos no quería ni imaginarse. Sasuke los sacó y los volvió a meter, esta vez todos a la vez. La chica volvió a sentir un dolor terrible. Se llevó el brazo a la boca para evitar sollozar de mala manera, no quería parecer una cobarde, pero se estaba poniendo tensa y eso empeoraba las cosas.

El alivio volvió a su cuerpo cuando los sacó, intentó mirar abajo pero el chico la volvió a arrasar con sus temibles labios. Intentó mantenerse alerta, siempre que él le hacía eso era porque algo se venía, pero esta vez la boca de Sasuke la consumió por completo. La arrancó del punto de atención como se arranca a un insecto, devorándola con tales movimientos que ni siquiera la dejaba corresponderle.

Y fue en medio del momento de completo desenfoque que entró bruscamente en ella y el dolor le arrasó como un buque de diez mil pulgadas. Soltó un grito que a duras penas fue ahogado por los labios del otro, intentó apartarse, pero Sasuke le sostenía la cadera con tal fuerza...

_ ¡Quédate quieta!_ le susurró al separarse para dejarla respirar. Hinata tenía los ojos fuertemente apretados, mordiéndose los labios con tal fuerza que parecían a punto de sangrarle. Su cuerpo se quedó tieso bajo él, su respiración casi desesperada intentando encontrar una manera de aminorarlo. Sasuke se irguió levemente para no lastimarla, cerró los ojos y sintió como su miembro se abría paso a través de aquellas estrechas paredes.

Siempre era embriagante estar dentro de una virgen. Pero nada como esto. Se sentía dentro de un ángel de anatomía perfecta, con caderas grandes y paredes ni tan estrechas ni tan anchas. Su lujuria se elevaba a cada segundo.

No abría nadie que la poseyera como él, que la corrompiese, que la hiciese sentir tanto placer. No, él la penetraría completamente, él la traspasaría tan profundo que ella nunca lo podría sacar de su cabeza. Ella era suya, suya y de nadie más.

Y aquella noche se lo demostraría.

La respiración de ella se tranquilizó, Sasuke la agarró de las muñecas para plantarla contra la cama. Se estaba poniendo oscuro, pero Hinata vio el brillo maligno en los ojos del Uchiha, aquel brillo rojo sangre, lleno de lujuria. Él haría de ella lo que quisiera, ella era su esclava, su presa, él la sometería a su voluntad como un demonio, como el dragón que tenía en su espalda sometiendo a una frágil paloma.

Y ella se dejaría, oh si, aquello le gustaba. Era el límite de la perversión y le gustaba.

El dolor volvió cuando Sasuke se movió.

_ Shh... ya pasará._ dijo al ver la expresión de dolor de nuevo. En efecto, su cuerpo se acostumbraba más a la intrusión. El Uchiha retrocedió hasta casi salir de ella y tras una milésima de detenerse, se impulsó para adelante. Hinata soltó un primer gemido involuntario y se aferró instintivamente a su cuello. Sasuke le levantó una pierna y volvió a repetir lo que había hecho antes, pero esta vez más fuerte. No esperó tanto para la tercera, menos para la cuarta.

Gemidos y jadeos inundaron el cuarto, el vaivén en principio lento y sensual fue aumentando el ritmo, las estocadas al principio ligeras se hicieron más profundas. Los gemidos de ella se hicieron oír cada vez más ante el ritmo que marcaban, deseoso e impaciente, la lujuria recorriéndoles cada célula.

Su cuerpo pedía más y el placer aumentaba conforme ambos perdían el control.

_ Mas... mas... mas..._ Sasuke rió como pudo al escuchar los ruegos de Hinata, mientras esta arqueaba su espalda hacia atrás.

El repentino cambio de ritmo del chico la tomó por sorpresa y la profundidad de la penetración le hizo soltar un gemido mucho más fuerte que los anteriores. Sasuke comenzó a moverse lento, pero profundo, cada vez más profundo, y las oleadas de placer aumentaron de tal manera que le dejaron la mente en blanco. En un momento sintió una enorme ola embargarla por completo con la más placentera sensación que había tenido en el mundo.

Abrió los ojos anonadada requiriendo una explicación para lo que había ocurrido, Sasuke al verla volver a la normalidad sonrió.

_ Primer orgasmo en menos de un minuto... _ le susurró con algo de cariño irónico. La chica soltó el aire de su pecho, aquello era un orgasmo...

_ Wow..._ susurró y gimió inmediatamente al sentir al chico entrar de nuevo en ella. Sasuke aumentó el ritmo de manera desesperante, los gemidos se volvieron más fuertes, sus gargantas a ahogarse por falta de oxígeno.

El cansancio les comenzó a recorrer los músculos, pero la lujuria no les dejaba detenerse, su piel sudaba por el calor y el esfuerzo y sus movimientos se volvían más bruscos, haciendo sonar los goznes de la cama por la fuerza. Era la mejor sensación del mundo, el intenso placer, el cansancio, una nube de sensaciones los embargaba una y otra vez con más fuerza a cada momento.

Sasuke la abrazó con el brazo que tenía libre y la besó con pasión, ahogando sus gemidos contra su boca, mientras Hinata le clavaba las uñas en la espalda, cada vez gritaba más en alertas de orgasmo. Llegó un momento en el cual ya no pudo reconocer lo que era orgasmo y lo que no lo era, simplemente era placer, placer que nublaba sus sentidos, placer que la hacía sentirse mejor que nunca.

Y de pronto llegó, el clímax, la cumbre, la sensación que toda su vida había estado buscando. La golpeó con tal fuerza, como una avalancha, ahogándola, matándola, destrozándola, haciéndola parte de ella, haciéndola llegar tan lejos como nunca en su vida, soltó el más fuerte de los gemidos y se elevó al cielo, a la infinidad, quedándose ahí durante unos segundos antes de caer en picada hacia la tierra, en una de las mas grandes sensaciones de vértigo.

Sasuke dio una última y fuerte estocada llegando él a su límite. Echó la cabeza para atrás apretando los dientes para no gemir mientras la ola lo llevaba a él. La sintió pasar e intentó apartarse, pero Hinata enrolló las piernas en su cadera, evitando que saliese de ella.

_ Quédate... está bien..._ el chico no tuvo tiempo de repercutirlo, su miembro se hinchó y dejó salir su semilla en el interior de la Hyuga. No pudo aguantar y soltó un gemido largo y ronco, mientras Hinata se arqueaba de placer y lo miraba sonriendo. Se quedaron mirando durante varios minutos, antes de percatarse del cansancio en el cual se encontraban. Sasuke salió de ella y se dejó caer a su lado, todavía jadeando por el esfuerzo. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, él mirando al techo, ella con los ojos cerrados. Los abrió para mirarlo, tenía una expresión tranquila, su ceño fruncido había desaparecido de su rostro._ Gracias..._ susurró ella bajito. Sasuke la miró con sus ojos penetrantes y levantó una mano para acariciar su mejilla.

Al cabo de unos segundos se levantó y tras ponerse el pantalón salió a la terraza. Hinata lo miró de espaldas un momento y se levantó. Se vistió de nuevo y tras una rápida mirada al Uchiha salió de la habitación.

Sasuke la miró irse de soslayo, supuestamente aliviado de que se hubiese marchado. Por un momento la imaginó todavía tendida en la cama, por un momento se imaginó a si mismo abrazándola, durmiendo a su lado, sintiendo el embriagante perfume de verbena que despedía su piel y su cabello.

Pero era estúpido, y las estupideces eran algo que Sasuke Uchiha no se permitía.

"Los hombres como yo están solos." las mujeres como ella no se dejaban embaucar. "Los hombres como yo no tienen derecho a un ángel." ella no volvería y él lo aceptaría.

**·o·o·0·O·0·o·o·**

Ino chasqueó los dedos frente al rostro de su amiga por enésima vez. Hinata saltó de sorpresa y sacudió la cabeza.

_ Perdón, ¿Por dónde íbamos? ¿Las piruetas múltiples?_ la rubia soltó un bufido.

_ ¿Qué te pasa hoy? Parece que te hubieses fumado un porro, estás más distraída que Shion.

_ ¡Oye!_ se quejó la rubia._ ¡Yo me sé toda la variación! ¡Pregúntale a Hinata si recuerda algo!

_ Tu que eres su clon albina cállate y déjanos hablar._ en cuanto Shion se dio la vuelta Ino volvió al ataque._ ¿Te pasó algo el fin de semana?

_ ¡No! No... es solo que estoy preocupada... por mi padre, ¿Sabes?_ Hinata se inventó lo mejor que pudo en aquel momento y no le salió mal, puesto que Ino le creyó.

_ ¡Pues ponte pilas nena! ¡El próximo sábado es tu gran dia!_ le guiñó un ojo señalando al rubio que acababa de salir de su auto para ir a juntarse con Shikamaru. Hinata se mordió el labio y apartó la mirada.

_ Ino...

_ ¿Hmm? ¿Qué pasa?_ preguntó escandalizada al ver los ojos de la chica cristalinos por las lágrimas.

_ Na-nada...

_ ¡Ay, Hinata, dime que te pasa!_ su amiga la abrazó.

_ Después..._ susurró la pelinegra, el timbre sonó y las chicas se separaron, Ino tenía clases en un curso diferente al de Hinata.

Notó como alguien conocido se le adelantaba y le jaló del brazo para que la esperara.

_ ¡Ite! ¡Oye ten cuidado...!_ los ojos aburridos de un chico aburrido se clavaron en ella._ Mendokuse.

_ ¿Esa es la manera de saludar a tu mejor amiga?_ preguntó la chica enérgica._ ¡Por si no lo sabes, el domingo tuve un maldito dia de perros! ¿Y vienes tu y lo único que se te ocurre decirme al verme es "mendokuse"?

La chica soltó una carcajada y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

_ Ino, tu siempre tienes domingos de perros, la verdad eres muy problemática... además mi novia me está esperando.

La chica puso los ojos en blanco.

_ No sé que le ves a esa pelo de escoba, ni siquiera sabe besar.

_ Dudo que la hayas besado alguna vez.

_ Dudas mal._ Shikamaru la miró escandalizado, pero Ino le sonrió provocativa.

_ ¿Celoso? ¿De cuál de las dos?_ ambos se habían desviado del pasillo atestado de personas, el chico bajó una mano hacia la nalga de la rubia y se la apretó.

_ De las dos._ susurró. Ino le pasó los brazos por el cuello y lo acorraló contra la pared, comenzó a besarlo mientras subía su pierna por los pantalones de él.

_ ¿Sabes Shika? Desde el domingo que me muero por algo de sexo..._ el chico le bajó la pierna.

_ ¿Estás loca? Tenemos clase en cinco minutos y si volvemos a fugarnos Asuma-sensei nos dejará lavando inodoros hasta las nueve de la noche.

_ Eso no es tan malo si estás conmigo..._ Shikamaru se rascó el ceño fruncido.

_ ¿Qué hay de tu novio?_ Ino hizo caso omiso de la pregunta y le plantó un beso francés en los labios._ Eres tan...

_ ¿Problemática?_ la rubia le sonrió y se alejó lentamente, poniéndose a la puerta del baño. Shikamaru soltó un suspiro y se acercó a ella, agarrándole la cara y llenándosela de besos mientras la levantaba del suelo.

**·o·o·0·O·0·o·o·**

Sasuke sacó sus cosas y cerró su casillero. Era una de aquellas pocas veces en las que no había hecho los deberes. Ya se inventaría alguna excusa para el profesor. Nadie podía decirle mucho siendo el primero de la clase.

Volvió su mirada lejos de las molestas chicas que cuchicheaban por poco y a dos pasos suyos. Y la vio caminando por ahí, a Hinata, al lado de su primo. Era siempre un sueño verla caminar, con aquel porte aristocrático, con aquella sutil frialdad de muñeca que se ve y no se toca.

Pero esta vez ella dirigió sus ojos hacia él, y lo miró fijamente. Sasuke le sostuvo la mirada y se dirigió en dirección contraria, pasaron a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia y el chico siguió caminando sin darse la vuelta siquiera para saludarla, la chica se volvió para verlo abrirse paso entre la multitud hacia la clase.

_ Hinata-sama, ¿Pasa algo?_ su primo a su lado le preguntó por qué se había detenido.

_ No, Neji-nissan. Nada.

* * *

_ Y q les parecioooo? comentarios sugerencias insultos mandadas a la ***** todo acepto XD_


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry por la tardanza me meresco un premio a escritora mas despuntual de este lugar! (nose si despuntual es una palabra, parece q no ¬¬U) No en realidad fue que al parecer mi cuenta tenia un problema porq no podía subir capitulos y uffff no saben la rabia q m dio hubiera botado la compu... bueno:_

_Hola bellas guapas lectoras del fic XXX titulado Cruel Intentions y bienvenidos a una nueva sesión :Q estoy a punto de dormirme de cara contra el computador zzzz... asi q perdonen si estoy un poco hiperactiva, siempre m coge el cuarto d hora antes de irme a la cama. Quiero darles las gracias! ^^ por hacerme tan feliz con su compañia T·T_

_Gracias por los coments acerca del buen lemon, en verdad no lo esperaba me dan chirinchos XD. Y siiii! Me he emocionado tanto ante sus comentarios q estoy escribiendo el siguiente cap a las 2 de la mañana y tngo clases mañana! Digo hoy... XD Pro q importa todo con tal de hacerlos felices! ^^_

_**Duda a lo frios q estan Sasu y Hina:**_ _Pues q esperaban? Sasuke piensa q Hinata no lo quiere y solo lo busco por despecho (Lo cual es cierto) y Hinata piensa q Sasuke solo la ve como otra de los millones de chicas que se ha levantado... pro no se preocupen chicas las cosas se arreglaran =) y si no se arreglan se pondran mas intensas B)_

_**Duda si Temari sabe lo de Shika e Ino:**__ si, y ya veran lo que sucede en este cap. Por si acaso hay una pareja algo rara en este fic, pero a mi m encanta nose q piensen ustedes del... **SAIxTEMA! **Tiren tomates si quieren, lo meresco =(_

_**Duda sobre la falta de preservativo XD:** Hinata está ligada, como dice en el anterior cap, si no saben a que me refiero, tiene un método anticonceptivo permanente (Bueno no permanente, pero no puede embarazarse por un buen tiempo)._

_Nueva Lectora **nenene·s-chan**! Bienvenida! y odio los guiones cortos, pro los voy a poner porq es cierto que se ven mejor XD y porq tu m hicist acuerdo, gracias._

_He perdido la cabeza, talvez sera porq estoy a punto de dormirm d cara contra el computador zzzzzz... como sea, en este fic todos le tiran los tejos a todas B) y todas son unas bitches. No tan distinto a como somos yo y mis compañeros de clase O.o d hecho esto esta basado en una historia real U¬¬ pro a nadie le interesa mi vida privada, sino el fic._

_Asi q! para no alargarles más! Lets continue!_

_

* * *

_

**VI**

Siempre le parecía medio raro que ambos se llevasen tan bien y nunca hubiese pasado algo entre ellos. Pero aquella tarde supo que se había equivocado. Ella, Sakura Haruno, que presumía de su inteligencia y su sentido de orientación cada que podía se había equivocado de chico nuevamente. Ino era una perra que se acostaba con todos, ella ya lo sabía. Desde el momento en el cual la rubia había entrado al grupo de porristas y había opacado a la estrellita de Shion con su belleza y su provocativa actitud la amistad entre ellas se había cortado como un hilo sobre el cual caía una espada.

Si, porque la popularidad de aquellos que en la infancia andaban junto a ella, de aquellos a quienes consideraba mejores amigos de por vida, de los mismos dos que ahora se hallaban en frente suyo, había subido hasta tal nivel cuando en secundaria las circunstancias de la vida cambiaron, que ahora se sentía más lejos de todos. Más lejos de Naruto, más lejos de Ino y sobre todo, más lejos de a quien más quería recuperar.

Sasuke.

Vio como Ino y Naruto hablaban entretenidamente mientras calentaban, el uno para comenzar el juego de fútbol, la otra para animarlo. Ambos parecían completamente inocentes ahora, pero hace tan solo unos minutos la pelirrosa hubiese jurado haberlos visto besándose apasionadamente detrás de la tribuna.

De pronto Ino dejó a Naruto y salió corriendo por el campo, para traer de la mano a una peliazul de ojos de perla, que al ver al rubio no pudo más que mostrar tristeza en sus ojos. Sakura se sorprendió de ello, pero no le prestó mucha atención. Estaba demasiado ocupada analizando a la chica.

"Grandes bustos... eso es." eso debía ser lo que atraía a tantos chicos, Hinata siempre se llevaba la mirada de los mejores, mientras que Sakura siempre parecía atraer a los peores. "Lo peor de todo es que la muy tonta está loca por Naruto." que irónica era la vida. Una princesita aristocrática y bonita enamorada de un sapo que encima más estaba enamorado de la supuesta hada madrina. "¿Desde cuándo tu eres el hada madrina?" pero si lo era. Desgraciadamente era por ella que todas las parejas que no debían juntarse terminaban juntas.

Hinata se alejó de los dos rubios alegando que tenía entrenamiento de natación y caminó hacia el gimnasio. Sakura decidió que era hora de irse y se levantó, recogiendo sus cuadernos en los que supuestamente había estado estudiando (cuando más bien había malgastado tiempo en pensamientos estúpidos) y se dispuso a irse. Hinata pasó por su lado evitando mirarla, Sakura lo notó extrañada, generalmente la saludaba con una inclinación, esta vez la ignoró completamente.

Decidió no tomar eso en cuenta y la suerte quiso que ambas se pusiesen en camino al mismo tiempo. Sakura suspiró.

_ Hola Hinata.- Hinata levantó la cabeza y la miró de soslayo, como si tuviese miedo de mostrarle la cara. Le sonrió levemente, pero no contestó. Ambas volvieron al silencio.- Oye, ¿Tienes el deber de psicología?- volvió a preguntar la pelirrosa. No era que en verdad quisiera hablar con la Hyuga, pero tenía el presentimiento de que algo iba mal. Hinata siempre saludaba educadamente, ¿Acaso se había decidido a compartir la idea de Ino y detestarla también?- ¿La... reflexión sobre ninfomanía y violación?- Hinata la miró y la sacó de su maleta.

_ Me asombra que no la hayas hecho.- dijo dándosela. Sakura se sonrojó, se había negado rotundamente a hacer un deber que involucrase esos dos temas. Sobre todo el segundo, le parecía una respuesta demasiado obvia. "¿A qué se deben las acciones de un violador?" "¡A que es un puerco maldito que no debe seguir viviendo!" ¿Cómo en el mundo iban a querer hacer una justificación? Pero probablemente la ojiperla, como siempre abogada del diablo (excelente además) debía de tener una respuesta.

Sakura agarró la carpeta que Hinata le tendía y leyó la respuesta a la pregunta. Se quedó con la boca abierta, la Hyuga le había encontrado respuesta.

_"Un niño que ha crecido sin un padre y cuya madre desarrolló una especie de cariño sexual amoroso hacia él probablemente haya creado una atracción enfermiza hacia ella, que se detiene sin embargo por el hecho de la aversión natural al acto de incesto. Por otra parte, si el niño crece en un ambiente de violencia continua, golpes hacia él, peleas o el presenciar actos brutales, la violencia se habrá convertido en su manera de vivir. Probablemente haya tenido conductas violentas con su madre, en este caso ambos puntos anteriormente mencionados se juntan, puesto que para este sugeto el amor se demuestra con violencia. Finalmente, al faltarle un padre o al haber tenido el padre actitudes violentas hacia él probablemente tenga una necesidad de demostrar su masculinidad a través de la dominación y agresión a alguien inferior. En resumen, el violador es en realidad un sugeto desequilibrado por los traumas que no se siente lo suficientemente masculino si no somete a una chica y la lastima."_

Sakura rió. Aquello ponía en ridículo a todos los violadores. En una forma civilizada y muy bien camuflada, Hinata los había llamado inseguros mariposones. Había momentos en los que esa chica rara le caía bien.

_ Es muy bueno, insultaste aristocráticamente a los violadores.- comentó al ver que la chica seguía con expresión de piedra.

_ Te sugiero que no me copies, cambia las frases de orden si quieres. O Yamato-sensei se va a dar cuenta.- dijo en tono frio, Sakura se quedó helada, Hinata solo le dirigió una mirada gélida y entró en los camerinos de la piscina.

_ ¿Qué demonios...?- nunca la había visto tan enojada. ¿Podía ser que supiera que...? No, era imposible, nadie la había visto con Naruto. Nadie lo podía hacer.

**·o·o·O·0·O·o·o·**

Hinata entró al camerino evitando la mirada de la entrenadora que la regaño de nuevo por llegar tarde. Se sentía furiosa. Sakura, aquella pelirrosa que siempre se llevaba las miradas de los chicos más especiales, ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle, a mirarle como amiga, a cruzarse por su camino después de lo que había hecho?

Suspiró. No tenía caso enojarse con ella, ¿Acaso podía acusarle de haberle correspondido a Naruto tras tantos años que él había estado enamorado de ella? Maldición, Naruto... no había manera de culpar a nadie por lo que había sucedido, era como lo decían, una tragedia griega. Obra del destino.

Pero se encontraba demasiado mal como para no querer hallar un culpable. Se quitó la ropa y se puso el terno de baño, llegó al espejo para mirarse el tatuaje de la espalda. Las dos alas de ángel que tenía en los omóplatos resaltaban intensamente contra su piel de porcelana. Recordó vanamente los detalles de su visita a la casa de Sasuke. Se había pasado todo el dia enfrascada en pensamientos, preguntas, disyuntivas y recuerdos.

Justo en aquel momento, lo único que necesitaba era volver a sus brazos, aunque no fuese el rubio, aunque no la amase, era el único que la había hecho olvidar su pena. Si ella lo deseaba, ¿Por qué no lo visitaba una vez más? Sin compromiso, solo otro pequeño favor.

"Él no te quiere volver a ver." se dijo. Había visto su manera de ignorarla al cruzarse ambos en el pasillo. ¿Acaso no era señal suficiente para no molestarlo de nuevo? Ella no era como otras chicas que aunque él las despreciase de mil formas seguían buscándolo. Seguir atando la cuerda alrededor de algo inexistente era ridículo.

_ ¡Hinata apúrate!- el grito de una de sus compañeras le hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Seguía mirándose la espalda en el espejo. Se puso la toalla sobre los hombros y salió a toda prisa. Por la ventana pudo ver vanamente una sombra de cabellos negros que la fulminaba con los ojos.

Decidió ignorarla.

**·o·o·O·0·O·o·o·**

Sai se quedó un momento mirando a la rubia de piel canela que hablaba con su hermano en turco. Su belleza era exótica y fascinante, hace bastante tiempo que se quedaba perdido en ella cada vez que la veía cerca.

Se habían dejado de ver hace medio año, cuando su relación con Shikamaru se hizo oficial. Y si, parecía bastante enojada con él. Pero eso no tenía razón de ser, Sai se lo había dicho desde un principio. Los sentimientos eran cosa de débiles y de tontos.

Miró como su gemelo malvado se acercaba hacia él mirando fijamente la ventana del gimnasio que daba a la piscina.

_ ¿Viendo las piernas de alguna?- preguntó cuando llegó cerca de él. Sasuke lo ignoró.- Pienso que Matsuri las tiene como una diosa...

_ Cállate.- Sai siguió la mirada del Uchiha y la encontró clavada en la espalda de la Hyuga.

_ ¿Hinata-san? Guapa y rara, tu alma gemela.

_ Es un ángel.- Sai levantó una ceja.- En su espalda.

_ ¿Las alas? Le quedan sexys. Me pregunto si sigue siendo virgen. Digo, mira ese cuerpo. La violaría si no fuese tan extraña.- Sasuke parpadeó y apartó los ojos de la chica. Sai notó el nerviosismo descargarse tontamente en uno de sus pies cuando comenzó a golpearlo contra el suelo. Rió con mofa.- Oh por dios, te sigue gustando.

_ No.- dijo el otro pero la voz temblorosa le traicionó. Sai rió tan escandalosamente que todos se voltearon a mirarlo. Solo había algo más inusual que Sai riéndose y era Sasuke riéndose, algo imposible.

_ ¿Así que por eso no viniste al ensayo ayer? - el chico siguió caminando sin contestar. Sai sonrió hipócritamente.- Ok, ok, no me lo cuentes si no quieres.

_ ¿Te gusta sacarme de quicio?

_ Prueba de que te sacas de quicio a ti mismo.

_ Deja de hablar al menos por una vez.- Sai se encogió de hombros y ambos caminaron en silencio alejándose del gimnasio.

**·o·o·O·0·O·o·o·**

_ Habla con ella.

_ No.

_ Intentas parecer que lo has superado, pero te excitas cada vez que la miras.

_ Igual que tu con Temari.

_ Yo no la respeté como mariposa por 10 años.

_ Eres un completo...

_ ¡Sólo háblale, dile que la verás en tu apartamento, bésala, lo que sea Sasuke, has pasado de chica en chica sin acercarte a ella y al final cuando ella te busca te portas como un idiota!- Sasuke se rascó el ceño y miró a su amigo que miraba fijamente a la turca de nuevo.- Al menos yo tuve un buen momento con ella.

_ Varios.

_ Y los tendré de nuevo.

_ Si claro.

_ Ya lo verás.

Miraron como las chicas del grupo de natación salían del gimnasio. Hinata se separó de ellas para tomar el camino por el cual iban Sasuke y Sai. Tenía la mirada baja y parecía no haberlos notado. Sai giró repentinamente y se alejó del lado de su amigo tomando otra dirección, hacia Temari, quien ahora caminaba sola por el otro camino. Sasuke lo miró alejarse con el ceño fruncido, ¿Acaso aquello era la estúpida tentativa de un plan? Miró como la chica se acercaba hacia donde él venía. Parecía perdida en pensamientos y reflexiones, el chico pensó que si ninguno de los dos se apartaba en unos segundos ambos chocarían.

Y así sucedió. Sasuke se paró abruptamente y la Hyuga chocó contra él con tanta fuerza que lo hizo retroceder unos cuantos pasos y agarrarla de la cintura para que no se cayera.

_ ¡Ay!- Hinata se recuperó con algo de esfuerzo para darse cuenta que se hallaba pegada al cuerpo del chico, probablemente la había sostenido para que no se cayera... ¡Debía dejar esa costumbre de estar metida en sus pensamientos mientras caminaba! le recriminó su cabeza. Levantó sus ojos, que chocaron abruptamente con la mirada penetrante del pelinegro. Sasuke y ella estaban a tan solo un centímetro de distancia, si hubiese querido lo hubiese podido besar solo moviendo los labios.

La gente se los quedaba mirando al pasar, de nuevo. Otro deja vu, era como si ambos estuviesen destinados a juntarse en situaciones embarazosas. Después de un segundo de no saber que hacer, Sasuke finalmente la soltó y la apartó de si sin la intención de ser brusco, pero empujándola con grosería.

_ Fíjate por donde vas, ciega.- soltó sin hacer intentos de remediarlo. Hinata frunció el ceño.

_ No tienes que ser tan hiriente. ¿Acaso te gusta serlo?- Sasuke apretó los dientes rabioso. Maldita bruja, ninguna chica le había pinchado tanto en tantos puntos débiles, ¿Qué tenía ella? ¿Rayos X implantados en los ojos?

_ ¿Qué te crees Hyuga? ¿Psíquica? ¿Espía?

_ Se le llama psicología.- dijo ella en un tono neutral imposible de comprender. Encima más, no podía leerle los pensamientos. ¡Odiaba eso! rió con sarcasmo.

_ Cierto, tu materia favorita.- su mejor táctica, darle a una chica con la culata de su propia arma y funcionó, ella se mostró ofendida y se dio la vuelta. Pero por primera vez eso no le agradó. La agarró del brazo y aprovechando que nadie estaba a la vista la hizo retroceder hasta encajonarla contra una pared. Hinata lo miraba con miedo. A pesar de la furia seguía estando indefensa contra él. Sasuke ladeó la cabeza, la miró completamente a su merced y volvió a sentir escalofríos subiéndole por la espalda.- Si, me gusta serlo. Y no me gusta que me lean la mente.

Hinata entreabrió los labios, sus ojos se relajaron y mostraron que se había rendido.

_ Lo siento...- miró al Uchiha que había fruncido el ceño.- Lo siento, Sr. Uchiha, no volveré a hacerlo.

No fue sarcasmo, no hubo siquiera una señal de molestia. Sasuke no supo porque de pronto la chica que hace unos segundos se le había enfrentado se volvió de gelatina frente a él en una milésima. ¿Tanto esfuerzo le tomaba cobrar valor y dejarlo salir para rendirse al medio minuto?

Sasuke apartó los brazos de la pared y la dejó libre, el timbre sonó anunciando el final del receso. Hinata lo miró y dio unos pasos hacia adelante. Sasuke le volvió a afrontar y agarrándola de la cintura le dio un rápido beso, aprovechó sus labios entreabiertos, introdujo su lengua en su garganta y en un lapso de dos segundos se separó de ella, dejándola jadeando y con los ojos aún abiertos.

_ En mi casa a las seis.- dijo simplemente, la chica se echó a sus brazos dándole un beso, menos profundo y más pausado, hasta que Sasuke la interrumpió apartándola.

_ Gracias.- susurró sin vergüenza y le dio la espalda para alejarse. Sasuke la miró irse. Aquello era bueno, por ahora, demasiado bueno. No necesitaba correr hacia ella y llenarla de besos, ya tendría tiempo de hacerlo, de poseerla, de adorarla como siempre había deseado. "Solo no te enamores de ella." aquella era la regla de oro. Inclusive a punto de caer en la línea de fuego, él se sentía capaz de seguirla.

**·o·o·O·0·O·o·o·**

Sai llegó corriendo hasta Temari que caminaba tranquilamente y metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos la siguió, hasta que la chica hastiada se dio la vuelta y lo encaró.

_ ¿Te importa? Voy a ver a mi novio.

_ No es cierto.

_ ¿Qué quieres?

_ Caminar contigo.- la chica se le plantó en frente, al chico le divirtió su expresión amenazante.- Tranquila, me iré si eso quieres.

Caminó unos cuantos pasos y se dio cuenta de la expresión de tormento que había surgido en el rostro de la turca. Se adelantó pero ella le agarró del brazo y le hizo detenerse.

_ Shikamaru no me quiere en verdad.- Sai la miró de soslayo.

_ No.

_ Sigue enamorado de esa... esa...- se mordió el labio.

_ Mi novia.

_ ¡¿Qué demonios ves en ella?

_ Tiene mi misma visión de las cosas.

_ Shika no la tiene.

_ La ha conocido desde los 5 años, Temari, nunca dejaron de ser amigos y creo sinceramente que te puedes estar equivocando.- objetó Sai, si bien sabía que lo que Temari decía era cierto. Pero odiaba verla triste. No porque sintiera algo por ella, para nada, tan solo era... deseo sexual, ¿No?

Temari levantó hacia él sus ojos verdes y se acercó para apoyarse en su pecho. Sai no se atrevió a abrazarla, pero al momento en el cual ella comenzó a provocarle levantando la cabeza y dándole un beso en la boca, la atrapó contra la pared y le siguió la corriente, sus manos recorriéndola como en tiempos remotos. El timbre sonó y el chico se apartó sin muestras de ningún sentimiento en su rostro. La chica lo miró aún apoyada en la pared.

_ ¿Gané de nuevo?- preguntó. Sai la miró de soslayo.

_ Siempre ganas.- respondió.

_ ¿Y por qué no te rindes?

_ Porque me gusta que me contradigas.- fue lo único que dijo antes de enfilar el camino hacia su aula. Temari se mantenía contra la pared, con el ceño fruncido.

_ ¿Te gusta sufrir?- preguntó antes de que se fuese.

_ Es el único sentimiento que puedo darte.

Sus ojos rasgados quedaron fijos en la espalda de Sai mientras este se alejaba hacia su aula.

**·o·o·O·0·O·o·o·**

Sasuke gruñó apretando a la suplicante pelinegra contra la pared. Ya no importaba tanto si no estaban en la cama, no se trataba de la primera ni de la última vez. Hinata soltó un fuerte gemido al sentirlo entrar y sin pensarlo ya mucho enroscó sus piernas en torno a su cadera. Esta vez todo había ido mucho más rápido, ya no era cuestión de suavidad ni precaución, los dos estaban preparados en el momento que se miraron de nuevo, en el marco de la puerta.

El vaivén comenzó sin espera, arrasándolos con las sensaciones que les recorrían la columna vertebral. Sasuke era más rudo de lo que había sido la vez anterior y aquello le encantaba. Se agarró de su espalda y apartando un poco su cabeza de su cuello le dio un beso. Sasuke la liberó de la pared y salió de ella.

_ A gatas, ahora.- le ordenó. Hinata soltó un jadeo, no muy segura, pero le obedeció. El chico se arrodilló tras ella observándola jadear sumisa, su cabello cayendo cual cascada hasta el suelo. Le acarició las alas de los omóplatos hasta hacerla estremecerse, sonrió con suficiencia.- ¿Qué tipo de animal se alimenta de ángeles?- Hinata cerró los ojos recordando vanamente la letra de una canción. Sasuke volvió a penetrarla nublándole la mente, el placer fue mayor de lo que imaginaba, mas rápido, mas profundo. La chica gemía con fuerza y desesperación, sus uñas arañando el piso, fuertes espasmos recorriéndole el cuerpo. La lujuria de Sasuke se encendía más con cada súplica de más, se echó completamente sobre ella y con sus manos le estrujó los senos, haciéndola echar la cabeza para atrás.

Mas fuerte... más dentro... el instinto se había apoderado de su cuerpo, con pasión animal buscaban una manera de llegar más lejos, de depravarse de placer hasta que su cuerpo se lastimase, hasta que el cuerpo del otro se lastimase.

_ Di que eres mía...- susurró el chico contra su piel. La necesidad de escucharlo le quemaba el corazón.

_ Soy tuya...- gimió la chica para su sorpresa. Sasuke se detuvo, tan solo por un segundo, antes de embestirla con más fuerza. Hinata aguantó el espasmo de placer.

Lo comprendía ahora, que fácil era, más fácil que el amor era el simple hecho de dejarse vencer por una tentación. No tenía que haber amor de por medio, solo deseo, solo dos pieles hambrientas y llenas de lujuria, las reglas en el sexo eran mucho más sencillas que en el amor. Hinata soltó fuertes gemidos al sentirse llegar al climax, el chico la empujó para que recostase su dorso en el suelo, mientras que él terminaba con las embestidas más fuertes hasta que ambos se dejaron llevar por la oleada avalancha del orgasmo.

La chica se recostó contra la alfombra del suelo mientras el chico se acostaba su lado. Lo miró largamente, miró sus ojos perderse en el techo, miró su pecho subir y bajar alterado. Si, Sasuke era guapo. No entendía como no se había dado cuenta de eso antes, no hasta que ahora lo tenía tan cerca, no solo físicamente.

_ Si te quedas embarazada... - dijo Sasuke tras un segundo de silencio.

_ Estoy ligada.- interrumpió Hinata. El pelinegro la miró con sorpresa, pero ella ya tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía a punto de caer en un largo sueño._ Me ligaron a los 12.

_ ¿Razón?

_ Mi madre no podía embarazarse, ni de mi hermana ni de mi. Al tenernos a las dos su fuerza vital disminuyó mucho. Dos años después de Hanabi supimos que iba a tener otro bebé, el doctor le ordenó abortarlo y...- la chica abrió los ojos y frunció los labios. El "no sobrevivió" ya no era necesario mencionarlo.

_ Dijiste que la habían asesinado.- Hinata volvió a cerrar los ojos y escondió el rostro bajo la cortina de su cabello.

_ Prefiero verlo... como un asesinato... no... como mi culpa...- susurró casi en un sollozo. Sintió una mano abrirse paso a través de su cabello y dos dedos le rozaron la mejilla con delicadeza. Con los ojos cerrados la chica volvió la cabeza a Sasuke y se dejó acariciar.

_ ¿Tu culpa por qué? Deja de sentirte indigna Hinata, quiérete.- la chica tragó saliva y durante unos segundos ambos se quedaron callados.- Te quiero.- escuchó la Hyuga, un murmullo casi inaudible que hizo bombear su corazón.

Sasuke aún la miraba sin saber si lo que había dicho era correcto. No podía "quererla", ni "amarla", aquello era cruzar la línea de fuego. No notó reacción de parte de ella y con alivio pensó que no lo había escuchado, pero cuando se disponía a levantarse una pálida mano acarició su rostro y el níveo brazo rodeó su cuello. Sintió el calor del cuerpo de la chica pegarse a su piel de nuevo, la miró. Ella mantenía aquellos acuosos ojos fijos en los suyos. Había duda reflejada en ellos, una duda profunda, como si intentase reconocer algo que nunca en su vida había experimentado. Y en él ella pudo ver miedo.

_ También yo.- susurró Hinata por fin, algo cálido y suave descendió por la columna vertebral del Uchiha y los recuerdos de viejos tiempos, recuerdos de amor y tranquilidad volvieron a él. Esta vez sin sufrimiento. Ninguno de los dos sabía el porque, solo se sentían así. Estaban solos, lastimados, abandonados, pero estaban juntos, de una u otra manera acurrucados en el suelo de aquel oscuro apartamento. Su soledad los había unido y no volverían a sentirse así.

La chica pegó su cuerpo al de él rodeándolo, arropándolo, Sasuke lo dejó todo atrás, lo mandó todo al mismísimo diablo. La quería, que le importaba cualquier otra cosa. Quería vivirla en aquel momento. Volvió a atacar a la chica con su pasión y ambos cuerpos rodaron nuevamente por el piso en pos del delirio.

* * *

_Ejem... bueno, romance romance no. Pero tampoco creo q haya habido tan poquito. La cosa es... no todo pasa por arte de magia chicas, ya veran que despues pongo un poco mas de cursilerías... cuando los sentimientos de estos dos avancen._


	7. Chapter 7

_Hola nenas en serio sorry por haberme demorado tanto tuve problemas con esta cuenta no podía acceder a mi sesión y aaah fue tan estresante no tienen idea me mataba la necesidad de publicar lo que había escrito. Dicho esto... LETS START!_

* * *

**Capitulo VII**

Hinata soltó un suspiro entre besos rompiendo la fuerte conexión de sus bocas, Sasuke gruñó molesto y volvió a devorársela, acorralando a la chica contra el sofá. Esta dejó de corresponderle para que la dejase en paz, tras largos minutos de intentar reanimarla, el chico se apartó con cara de pocos amigos.

_ ¿Ahora qué?

_ No vas a dejarme respirar...

_ De eso se trataba. Respira por la nariz.

_ No puedo, me succionas la concentración de tanto comerme... _ susurró Hinata con la inocencia de un bebé y puso carita de criatura indefensa. Aquel tipo de actitudes lo volvía loco. Volvió a echarse sobre ella y le abrió brutalmente la camisa._ ¡S-Sasuke, me la vas a romper!

_ Tu culpa, no me pongas esa carita de bebé._ Hinata rió al sentir los labios del chico en la parte cosquilluda de su cuello.

Llevaban ya bastante tiempo teniendo ese tipo de relación. No sabían como llamarla, no sabían ni siquiera si era algo que mereciera llamarse. Clientes, amigos, amantes, extraños, psicólogos, almas gemelas, nada parecía encajar con aquel frenesí de emociones, sensaciones, indiferencia, confianza, placer, sexo, conformidad, comprensión, cariño. Y la lista podía seguir indefinidamente, saltándose sin embargo aquella palabra que encajaba a la perfección... amor.

Porque aquello que había comenzado como una calentura, un aparente error, ahora se había convertido en el suave placer de una relación "no romántica" de dependencia. Sasuke se apartó de ella y la miró fijamente. Su hermosa ninfa con los cabellos desparramados sobre la almohada. Y se sentía su dueño, aquel cuerpo era completamente suyo, aquella alma estaba por completo bajo su dominio.

La chica pasó las manos por su perfil y le dio un beso casto. El chico le abrio la boca con agresividad.

_ No..._ interrumpió ella._ No, ya tendrás tiempo para eso._ y volvió a besarlo suavemente, de la manera más amorosa del mundo. El le siguió el juego inexpertamente, en cosas suaves y lentas era un completo amateur. Hinata se separó y le dirigió una sonrisa._ ¿Sabes? Detrás de esa carcaza de sádico y maldito... eres un romántico.

El pelinegro soltó una risa de burla.

_ Y Naruto es un genio.

_ De hecho lo es, muy por dentro.

_ Estás demasiado enamorada de ese idiota.

_ No, ya no más.

_ ¿Ah, no?_ Sasuke la besó de manera romántica, sorprendiéndola, haciendo que sus ojos emitieran destellos._ ¿Ves? Sigues siendo una adolescente enamoradiza. _De pronto pasó algo inusual, ella se sonrojó. Pero no de ira, ni de vergüenza, como lo hacía usualmente.

No, era un sonrojo de embriaguez, como cuando recibes tu primer beso. Sasuke frunció el ceño extrañado. La chica lo miraba fijamente, el brillo extraño en sus ojos, aquella mirada de amor tratando de colarse por ellos. Y el chico sintió su corazón darle un vuelco y latirle a paso acelerado. Sintió que algo en su interior le pedía a gritos aprovechar esa oportunidad. Quiso volver a besarla, quiso hacerlo. Pero no lo hizo. La soltó inmediatamente, haciendo que despertase de su trance y se pusiera roja, esta vez de vergüenza.

_ Perdón, no sé que me pasó, debí de haberlo recordado en un mal momento..._ susurró ella aún confundida, pero por más que tiró de su brazo, Sasuke no la miró.

_ Te estás enamorando de mi._ susurró sin voltear a verla. Algo en el estómago de Hinata se retorció dolorosamente. Se mordió el labio tratando de contener sus lágrimas de furia. Había perdido la objetividad, solo por un momento, la había perdido. Y había estado a punto de caer al barranco. Era cierto, aquel era el juego muy peligroso, demasiado peligroso para ella. Y la indiferencia del Uchiha la estaba expulsando de él._ Sal de aquí._ susurró el chico._ Hazlo por tu bien._ pero ella no se movió, por primera vez, ignoró su advertencia. Y la fuerza del chico se hizo pedazos. La miró, la agarró de la cara._ ¿No lo entiendes? No quiero que sufras, sal de aquí.

Pero ella se mantuvo inmóvil, sus ojos fijos en los de él, que temblaban como locos.

_ ¿Te estoy haciendo sufrir?_ susurró la chica de pronto._ ¿Te estoy molestando?

_ ¡No!

_ ¿Y por qué me quieres fuera?

_ ¡¿A quien le importa? ¡Te estoy haciendo un favor!_ Hinata negó con la cabeza.

_ ¿Me quieres fuera?

_ Por tu bien.

_ ¡Me vale mi bien! ¡¿Me quieres Fuera?_ el chico tenía la palabra "si" en la punta de la lengua, tenía las palabras más hirientes del mundo a punto de salir de su boca, estaba completamente listo para olvidarla, para verla llorar y salir de su departamento. Se había preparado durante años, su mente estaba completamente entrenada, para lo que fuese. Pero esta vez su corazón suplicante lo mando todo al diablo. Los ojos hechiceros de aquella bruja angelical lo sometieron, lo acabaron, lo hipnotizaron. Y aunque sabía que se arrepentiría de eso, en aquel momento su futuro dolor fue lo que menos le importó.

_ No._ salió de sus labios firmemente. Los ojos de Hinata, desesperados al principio, se volvieron suaves, transparentes, como si no entendiese bien, volvió a repetir lo que él había dicho.

_ ¿No?

_ ¡No!_ Hinata lo miró suavemente, le acarició el rostro, y sin poder contenerse rompió en llanto. Sus lágrimas, que estaba segura, saldrían de la desolación y el dolor del desamor, esta vez se derramaron por la alegría. No le importaba el dolor, no le importaba si algún día la rompía de nuevo, si le clavaba sus puñales profundamente en la piel, si la consumía o no, no importaba. Lo viviría a mil, lo viviría como a su propio cuerpo, para eso estaba la vida. Para eso estaba él ahí. Ambos estaban muy cerca el uno del otro._ Te amo._ dijo él por fin, Hinata sintió el calor de la frase calarle el alma. Se sintió infinitamente feliz.

_ Yo a ti._ susurró._ Te lo juro... te lo juro.

Se besaron, con rabia, con avidez. Se besaron como nunca en su juego de pasión. Esta vez, demostrándose aquel amor que durante tiempo habían mantenido fuera del caso. Se amaron como debían haberlo hecho desde el principio, gritando su amor entre gemidos, llenando cada recoveco de su alma con la esencia del otro. Y al final, cuando ambos cayeron en la cama, cubiertos del sudor, exhaustos de tanta pasión, se abrazaron fuerte, se abrazaron para nunca separarse.

**·o·o·O·0·O·o·o·**

Gaara no acababa de estacionarse, cuando su hermana abrió la puerta.

_ Espera a que pise el freno antes de lanzarte, rubia._ susurró, pero Temari ya había salido. Kankuro miró hacia atrás y soltó un sonido de asombro. La chica se lanzaba corriendo a los brazos de Sai y comenzaba a llorar.

_ ¿Se ha contenido todo este tiempo?_ preguntó al verla derramar sus lágrimas._ No sabía que había terminado con el Nara.

_ Llegó así anoche. Tú estabas roncando._ dijo Gaara recordando el rostro bañado en lágrimas de su hermana.

_ Le voy a romper la cara a ese...

_ Al parecer fue ella quien cortó con él.

_ De todas formas...

_ Por Sai.

_ ¡¿Qué?

_ Lo que oíste._ Gaara agarró su maleta y salió del carro. El amor era para imbéciles, nunca lo había entendido ni el porque lastimaba tanto. Era por eso que procuraba mantenerse lo más alejado posible de aquel fenómeno. Y esperaba que su hermana también lo hubiese hecho, pero la chica se había dejado caer en la trampa.

**·o·o·O·0·O·o·o·**

_ ¿Lo hiciste por mi...?_ Temari soltó un sollozo y lo miró a los ojos.

_ No me importa que no me ames, solo prométeme que me tratarás como si lo hicieras...

_ Cierra la boca, tonta._ Temari intentó golpearle, pero el chico la detuvo._ Yo te amo._ dijo el chico con total sinceridad.

_ ¿Lo dices en serio?

_ ¿Te parece que no?_ la turca no contesto, le dio un beso.

**·o·o·O·0·O·o·o·**

Shikamaru caminaba con paso fuerte por los pasillos del colegio. Los rumores comenzarían a circular en un segundo y él quedaría como cornudo real, no podía creer que Temari hubiese besado a Sai en público.

" Ino, ¿Dónde está Ino?" debía encontrarla, sabía que detrás de aquella fachada tan promiscua e indiferente se ocultaba la verdadera vulnerabilidad de la chica, completamente dependiente, completamente indefensa ante lo que acababa de pasar.

"¿Por qué demonios te preocupas tanto por ella?" ya no tenía sentido hacerse siempre la misma pregunta estúpida. La respuesta le calaba los huesos como agua fría. Le causaba demasiados problemas... "Porque la quiero, mierda" y la vio. Parada frente a la ventana que daba al patio, sola, apoyada al borde de su llanto, vulnerable. Se acercó a ella y sin meditarlo tanto, la abrazó por detrás. Se quedaron así por varios minutos. Mejilla contra mejilla, tratando de consolarse. Cuerpo a cuerpo, como tantas otras veces.

_ Él no me dijo nada...

_ Lo sé._ Ino soltó un único sollozo, ni una sola lágrima.

_ No lo quería._ Shikamaru la miró seriamente.

_ Es problemático cuando mientes.

_ ¡No me importa, me mantiene en pie!

_ Ino..._ giró a la rubia para tenerla en frente amiga se quedó helada, al chico no le importó. Le sostuvo la barbilla y la besó. Y por un momento ella le correspondió, pero se apartó con violencia inmediatamente.

_ ¡No Shika, no! Te quiero, te quiero demasiado. Demasiado como para sufrir por ti._ el chico la agarró de los brazos.

_ ¿Te he hecho sufrir alguna vez?

_ ¡No! nunca... y no quiero que lo hagas. No quiero que dejes de mirarme con esa ternura, no quiero ver el hielo de la indiferencia en tus ojos, no quiero... sufrir por no ser lo suficiente para ti.

_ ¡No seas absurda, te quiero por lo que eres!_ la chica se soltó de los brazos de su amigo como si escapase de una horrible amenaza.

_ ¡No soy nada más que una perra!_ gritó con dolor y sin decir más se retiró casi a la carrera. Shikamaru quiso seguirla, pero sabía que no tenía caso, ella no lo entendería, tenía demasiado miedo.

La muerte de sus padres la había cambiado. Le había quitado toda la inocencia y no había nada que él pudiera hacer para remediarlo. Tan hermosa, tan perfecta, aparentemente tan fuerte. Pero era una muñeca de porcelana, y al caer al piso se rompía en mil pedazos.

**·o·o·O·0·O·o·o·**

Hinata se detuvo en el pasillo y miró como el chico se le acercaba, sus ojos fijos en ella. Él llegó hasta ella y le dio un beso en la boca. Todo sucedió tan pausadamente... en un momento todos se quedaron estupefactos, varados en la imagen de los dos besándose.

Se separaron y el revuelo comenzó, comentarios, susurros, caras de pánico. Todos estaban en shock. ¿En qué momento había sucedido todo? ¿Cómo no se habían dado cuenta? Los protagonistas del escándalo se preocuparon poco en eso. Nunca les había interesado la opinión del resto, mucho menos ahora.

_ La gente es tan ridícula..._ susurró el pelinegro. Hinata rió y juntó su frente con la de él. Ninguno de los dos había sido tan feliz en su vida.

Y ninguno era consciente de la tragedia que eso acarrearía.

* * *

_Si bueno, un mal augurio al final tras tanta cursileria._

_Soy la reina de los malos augurios asi que tendran que aceptarlo )= al menos por un tiempo, les prometo que todo terminara bieeeen._

_Hasta la proxi! Gracias por los reviews, favoritos, etc, etc, etc, Les quiero!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hola bellas preciosas ha vuelto su fic XXX titulado Cruel Intentions XD espero que disfruten el proximo cap! _

_En el menu de hoy tenemos... el deseado e insaciable... **SASUxHINA lemmon** y, para quienes lo han estado esperando,... **SUIxKA**, quienes conozcan de que hablo, les presento el **KIBAxKARUI**! y ya se que aman esta pareja asi que leve mencion al problemita **NEJIxTEN **se explica un poco que paso entre ambos... y una leve mencion de **NARUxSAKU **tambien._

_**Poison girl 29:** Ehhh no lo explique bien, lo de que estuviera ligada, hay una mencion de esto en este capitulo asi que espero q se entienda ahora si XD_

* * *

Sasuke miró el rostro de su novia en el asiento de su lado, hechizado por aquella expresión que uno tiene frente a las cosas hermosas. El chico sonrió y se acomodó en su asiento.

_ Es mi canción favorita._ susurró._ ¿Qué dices tu?

_ No es metal, pero es buena._ Hinata sonrió y pasó una mano por su cuello.

_ _Half my life is in books' written pages, lived and learned from fools and from sages, you know it's true, all the things come back to you…__ Sasuke sonrió.

_ Sing with me.

_ _Sing for the year, sing for the laughter, sing for the tears…__ Sasuke la calló con un beso, Hinata pasó sus brazos por su cuello._ _Dream on_... a tu lado puedo soñar.

Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa de superioridad y levantó una ceja.

_ Demasiado cursi para mi gusto._ Hinata se sonrojó.

_ ¡Oh!_ exclamó avergonzada._ ¡No se de donde salió eso!_ el chico le acarició el cabello.

_ Tú también._ esta vez fue la chica la que lo miró sorprendida._ A tu lado puedo soñar._ la chica sonrió. La canción terminó y comenzó una nueva. Hinata se echó para atrás con un entusiasmo inesperado.

_ ¡Amo esta canción!_ el chico frunció el ceño.

_ Beautiful day._ la chica escuchó embelezada.

_ Es la mejor de U2._ agarró la mano de su novio._ _It's a beautiful day...__ sonrió. De pronto todas las letras de las canciones parecían tener sentido. Hasta el día en el que te enamorabas no las entendías. No podías hallar la conexión entre la letra y tus sentimientos._ _Sky falls, you feel like..._

Ahora era diferente. Sentada en el asiento del carro de Sasuke logró captar la esencia de aquella canción. Las cosas a su alrededor eran perfectas, el dolor ya no importaba, tan solo amor, amor puro y embriagante, como alcohol destilado. La esencia de la perfección y la felicidad.

Sasuke le acarició el rostro y la besó de nuevo. Hinata sintió como se descargaba sobre su cuerpo, como la acariciaba con cariño. Él también lo sentía, nunca se había sentido tan completo. Echó el asiento de la chica para atrás y dejó que ella le quitase la chaqueta del colegio.

_ ¿E-en un auto...?

_ Es más fácil de lo que parece._ Hinata rió ante la ocurrencia. Sasuke pasó las manos por debajo de su blusa, ella se arqueó en un jadeo al sentir sus labios nuevamente sobre su yugular, en aquel punto de sensibilidad que la volvía loca. Le quitó la camisa y acarició sus músculos perfectos. Sasuke hizo los mismo con su blusa y dirigió sus labios al centro de sus pechos. Se abrió los pantalones por si mismo e hizo que la chica se sentase sobre él.

Le acarició las piernas bajándole la ropa interior.

_ ¿No me quitarás la falda?

_ No lo necesito..._ le dio una nalgada que le hizo echar la cabeza para atrás y morderse los labios.

_ Sádico..._ susurró... Sasuke la penetró con rapidez y fuerza, como siempre. La agarró de la cintura y la comenzó a mover en un ritmo profundo y lento que le sacaba sollozos.

Hinata clavó las uñas en su espalda y movió sus caderas al ritmo que él le mostraba. Escuchaba sus jadeos, lo estaba disfrutando. Sasuke volvió a tomar control, agarró sus caderas por debajo de la falda y aumentó la velocidad. Ambos echaron la cabeza para atrás y juntaron luego sus frentes, mientras gemidos altos comenzaban a salir de sus bocas.

La chica se dejó llevar por la ola del orgasmo, Sasuke se apretó contra su yugular y soltó un gemido ronco, Hinata sintió su miembro hincharse dentro de ella y se apartó inmediatamente antes de que el semen se desparramase en su interior.

Sasuke se incorporó y frunció el ceño, la chica se recostó en el asiento.

_ Lo siento...

_ ¿Qué fue eso?_ Hinata lo miró mordiéndose el labio.

_ Hay un 20% de probabilidad de que me quede..._ se dio la cabeza a propósito contra el respaldo._ Sé que es muy pequeña, pero si por alguna circunstancia me quedo embarazada moriré en parto como mi madre y..._ su voz se le quebró. Sasuke la jaló contra si mismo y le dio un beso en la frente.

_ Calma._ le susurró. La chica asintió._ El hecho de que tengas el mismo problema que ella no significa que morirás con tu primer hijo._ ella suspiró.

_ Si soy muy joven la probabilidad es del 40%.

_ ¿Quieres tener hijos?_ Hinata asintió y Sasuke maldijo entre dientes. Odiaba verla sufrir por cosas que no merecía. La peliazul le acarició el pecho desnudo y cerró los ojos escuchando el latido de su corazón. Latía todavía acelerado por la intensa actividad de hace medio minuto._ Vístete, vamos a mi casa._ Sasuke la apartó con suavidad y se abrochó el pantalón, mientras Hinata buscaba su ropa, que había caído del asiento.

**·o·o·O·0·O·o·o·**

_ ¡Sasuke!_ saludó el chico de cabellos celestes y ojos morados. Abriendo el casillero al lado del Uchiha. Este lo miró levantando una ceja.

_ ¿Qué quieres?

_ Hola, yo estoy bien, gracias...

_ Suigetsu...

_ ¿Tienes el deber de matemáticas?_Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco y le extendió el cuaderno._ ¡Gracias! Y... ahm... también el de..._ el cuaderno de biología le golpeó en plena cara._ ¡Oye! Digo... gracias, ¡eres el genio!_ el muchacho cerró el casillero con violencia.

_ Si me copias al pie de la letra Anko se va a dar cuenta.

_ ¿Qué importa? Ya sé bastante de anatomía, no necesito más clases... ¿Comprendes?_ le guiñó un ojo y Sasuke lo miró como miraba a un estúpido.

_ ¡Dientes de tiburón!_ resonó un grito histérico en el pasillo. Suigetsu dio un respingo.

_ Tu profesora de anatomía._ dijo Sasuke haciendo que el chico se pusiera rojo como un tomate. La pelirroja de gafas llegó hasta él y le echó una enorme carpeta contra el pecho, con tanta fuerza que casi lo bota.

_ ¡Te quiero ver haciendo ese proyecto, maldito vago! ¡No me importa que tengas entrenamiento de fútbol, lo harás en el receso!

_ Wow, wow... jaja... a ver, preciosa, primero tú no me ordenas a mi que hacer y segundo... el receso es para descansar, Zanahoria, no para hacer deberes estúpidos._ la pelirroja le dio un puñetazo a la carpeta que hizo que Suigetsu se chocase contra Sasuke, este lo empujó hacia Karin, quien lo empujó de nuevo..._ ¡Bueno, ya basta! ¡Está bien, haré este proyecto!

_ Más te vale, Hozuki._ le amenazó la chica. Y se volvió al Uchiha, que estaba dispuesto a irse._ Hola Sasuke-kun._ dijo en un tono súbitamente dulce. Esta vez fue Suigetsu quien puso los ojos en blanco. Sasuke miró a la pelirroja.

_ Karin._ saludó educada pero secamente.

_ He escuchado que tienes novia... esa... Hyuga..._ el chico evadió su mirada mientras se colgaba la maleta al hombro. Karin no se dio por vencida._ ¿Cómo pasó?

_ Devuélveme mis cuadernos al terminar la clase de sociología, Suigetsu._ le dijo Sasuke al chico y pasó de largo. Karin se mordió el labio con rabia y le dio un puñetazo al casillero.

_ ¡Cálmate, loca! ¡Si tanta rabia tienes pégale un puñetazo a Hinata!_ dijo el joven guardando la carpeta.

_ ¡Cállate idiota!

_ Cierto, mejor no la golpees, sería una pena que ese hermoso rostro terminase deformado por tu grande y feo puño._ Karin le encaró para pegarle de nuevo, pero el chico la agarró de los hombros y la plantó contra un casillero. Karin se sonrojó levemente al sentirlo tan cerca.

_ Suéltame, depravado.

_ ¿Por qué sigues fijándote en ese idiota? ¿Eh?_ Suigetsu se le acercó peligrosamente y le acarició los labios con la lengua. Karin soltó un suspiro, pero se mantuvo firme. No iba a dejarse caer, Suigetsu era un mujeriego y todo lo que había pasado entre ellos había sido producto del despecho de que Sasuke no la quisiera. Interpuso sus brazos en el pecho del Hozuki para alejarlo, pero no le sirvió de nada. Suigetsu le atrapó finalmente la boca y la besó, mordiéndole el labio con sus afilados dientes, que la hicieron gemir del dolor.

_ Ejem... permiso, por favor._ los interrumpió una voz, ambos miraron a quien les había hablado y Karin aprovechó para sacarse a Suigetsu de encima.

_ Moños de china, tenemos que hablar._ le dijo a Tenten, quien al apartarse ambos, se acercó para abrir su casillero. Suigetsu miró a la pelirroja por un segundo y soltó una maldición. Vio que Shion desfilaba por el pasillo y corrió tras ella.

Karin vio como Suigetsu pasaba un brazo por los hombros de la estúpida rubia. "Maldito" pensó. Se pasó la lengua por el labio, sabía a sangre. Los dientes afilados del chico le habían abierto heridas de nuevo. Extrañamente eso le gustaba.

_ ¿Qué quieres Karin?_ preguntó la castaña impaciente.

_ Nada, solo quería sacármelo de encima. Oh, ¿Sabes que Neji está trabajando conmigo en el proyecto de sociología? Es tan sexy..._ Tenten se mordió el labio por dentro y entornó los ojos.

_ Bien por ti, espero que no tengan que terminar el proyecto... en su casa.

_ ¿Aún te gusta, moños? No me engañes.

_ ¿Quién te crees que eres?

_ Tu ex-mejor amiga._ la castaña le fulminó con los ojos.

_ Tu lo has dicho, ex.

_ Porque extrañamente, tu mejor amiga es prima de tu ex-novio, y extrañamente tu otra mejor amiga es la hermana del chico con el cual lo traicionaste. Y extrañamente, te es difícil ir a la casa tanto de la una como de la otra, en el primer caso, porque Neji está ahí y en el segundo porque tu cruz y la de Kankuro, que te sigue queriendo, aun no ha terminado._ Tenten cerró el casillero con violencia.

_ No lo traicioné. Kankuro me besó sin que pudiera evitarlo.

_ Y supongo que Neji es tan celoso que no le creyó ni al amor de su vida.

_ Lo es, al borde de lo ridículo.

_ Pero le amabas por eso.

_ Karin, si sigues con esto, te juro que te dejo sin hijos._ la chica puso los ojos en blanco.

_ Bien, te dejaré en paz._ y se alejó al ver que Sakura cruzaba el corredor.

_ ¡Mierda!_ gritó Tenten y se dio contra el casillero a propósito._ Mierda, mierda, mierda..._ comenzó a llorar. Aún no podía perdonarse a si misma, era todo su culpa, Neji la había amado como a nadie y ella le había pagado de aquella manera...

_ ¿Tenten?_ la mano de Temari le hizo darse la vuelta._ ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?

La chica solo acertó a abrazar a su amiga y seguir llorando.

**·o·o·O·0·O·o·o·**

_ ¡Hinata!_ la chica se dio la vuelta para mirar a su amiga Ino del brazo de Karui llegar hasta ella y saludarla con un abrazo que casi le cortó la respiración._ ¡Ahí estás bitch! ¿Por qué no nos contaste nada?

_ ¿De qué?_ preguntó la chica con inocencia, si bien sabía de que hablaban.

_ ¡Te atreves a mentirnos! ¡Te arrepentirás!_ Karui se soltó de Ino y persiguió a Hinata hasta echarla contra el suelo y sentarse encima. La pelinegra no podía parar de reir.

_ ¡Levántate! ¡Vas a hacerla papilla!_ Karui y Hinata se sentaron en el suelo y le extendieron los brazos a Ino, la chica puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió._ ¡Claro, todo tengo que hacerlo yo!_ las agarró de los brazos y las levantó de un tirón._ A propósito, Karui, lindo calzón._ la morena la miró con cara de pocas pulgas._ ¡Ahora si! ¡Cuéntanos!

_ Estoy tan feliz, chicas..._ susurró Hinata. Ambas la miraron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_ ¿Cómo pasó? ¡Dejaron a todo el colegio con la boca abierta!

_ Lo sé._ susurró la pelinegra sonrojándose. Ino sonrió.

_ Oh, no te salvarás de esta, quiero saber detalles, te prometo que soy una tumba._ alguien golpeó el hombro de Karui, esta se dio la vuelta y frunció el ceño contra el chico de cabellos castaños que acababa de pasar por su lado, hablando entretenidamente con Matsuri.

_ ¿Cuál es tu problema, perro pulgoso?_ el chico se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa puntiaguda.

_ ¿Me hablas a mi?_ Karui le sonrió de lado y el chico dirigió la mirada hacia la pelinegra que estaba a su lado._ ¡Hinata!

Para la enunciada fue como si un enorme San Bernardo se le lanzara encima. Le dio un abrazo de oso tan fuerte que le sacó el aire de una sola exprimida.

_ K-Kiba..._ saludó con cariño y dificultad. El chico le oprimía el tórax y los pelos de su chaqueta de piel le hacían cosquillas en la nariz. Kiba se apartó y Hinata estornudó.

_ Por dios, eres tan hermosa..._ susurró. La agarró del rostro y le dio un beso en la frente. Karui e Ino se miraron incómodas.

Kiba era el ex-novio de Hinata. Nunca había dejado realmente de quererla, buscaba cualquier oportunidad para querer volver con ella, aquello era demasiado difícil para la chica, no quería lastimar los lindos sentimientos de su San Bernardo, era uno de sus mejores amigos. Pero tampoco quería volver con él sabiendo que no sentía nada más que cariño de amigos.

_ Hinata, tu novio._ Kiba frunció el ceño.

_ ¿Novio?_ se dio la vuelta y vio la mirada fulminante de Sasuke clavada en él._ ¿Estás con él?_ preguntó volviéndose a la chica. Hinata le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo hasta donde estaba el Uchiha.

Kiba se volvió hacia Ino y Karui. Su rostro se había contraído con rabia. Ino lo miró, luego miró a Karui y luego a la puerta, por donde acababa de aparecer Sakura.

_ Me voy._ susurró y los dejó a ambos solos. Karui la miró irse de soslayo.

_ Mierda..._ susurró Kiba y se apoyó contra el pizarrón. La morena lo miró fijamente.

_ Ya era tiempo de que la dejaras ir._ susurró. El chico levantó sus ojos perrunos.

_ Ella es...

_ Tu obsesión. Lo sé._ Karui se cruzó de brazos molesta. Pero el chico le acarició el rostro con la mano disculpándose.

_ Lo siento... por lo que te hice.

_ No me hiciste nada, ni ella. Yo fui la tonta.

_ No, yo lo soy. Pero... puede que..._ Kiba miró a Hinata, que le estaba acariciando los mechones de pelo al Uchiha. Gruñó bajito y les dio la espalda. Karui le sonrió.

_ Tal vez en un tiempo._ el chico la abrazó y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios.

**·o·o·O·0·O·o·o·**

_ ¡Sakura!_ la voz de Ino la sacó de sus pensamientos, la pelirrosa estaba en un mal momento, lo que menos necesitaba ahora era la presencia de la cruz de su vida. Intentó cambiar de dirección, pero Ino la agarró del brazo y súbitamente, la abrazó con cariño. Sakura se quedó tiesa ante la actitud de su rival, Ino se alejó.

_ Naruto me contó lo que pasó entre ustedes ayer._ le agarró el rostro._ Tienes unas ojeras horribles, ¿Estuviste llorando?

La chica se quitó la mano de Ino de encima.

_ ¿Te contó que tú fuiste el origen del problema?

_ ¡Mira, entre nosotros dos no hay nada! ¡Si, nos hemos besado y hemos tenido sexo un par de veces, pero somos como hermanos y lo sabes!

_ Es fácil decirlo.

_ ¡Sakura, yo amo a otra persona y él lo sabe, y sabe que no puedo expresarle mis sentimientos correctamente y me consuela! ¡Pero dejó de hacerlo desde que comenzó a tener relaciones contigo, porque te ama!

_ ¡Mira, ya no tienes que explicármelo! ¿Si? ¡ya estoy harta! ¡Naruto no es importante en mi vida!

_ Si lo es, Sakura, no lo niegues. Te vi aquella noche en la que los tres hablamos. Te estremecías cuando él te tocaba. Eso no es "no sentir nada"._ Sakura cerró los ojos dolorida. Ya estaba harta de pensar en él, se había pasado toda la noche llorando.

_ Esto se acaba hoy.

_ Sakura,_ Ino la detuvo._ No cometas el mismo error que yo he cometido. La pelirrosa la miró fijamente. Ino la abrazó nuevamente._ Y perdón por lo que te he hecho todos estos años. Hubo un momento de silencio incómodo cuando la rubia se apartó.

_ No hay problema..._ susurró Sakura con una sonrisa triste. Vio frente a ella a Hinata y Sasuke y apartó la mirada. Ya no le dolía, solo no quería verlos juntos. De no ser por Sasuke, nunca hubiese dejado que Naruto la tocase en primer plano.

* * *

_Buenoooo? jaja olvidenlo este es el lemmon mas corto y mal escrito que he escrito en toda mi vida, asi que al caño, lo siento no estaba inspirada. A veces el SasuHina me causa dolor, nose porque... creo que lo relaciono mucho con un amor que tuve hace años ^^ pro bueno, espero que les haya gustado! Gracias por su apoyo, me emociona mucho cuando veo lo mucho que les gusta este fic ^^_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hola! La desaparecida reaparecio! jaja lo siento, ustedes saben que me suelo demorar, pero al final siempre vengo a ustedes con nuevos capis XD espero que les guste este ultimo... tiene lemmon (yo y mi pervert mind XD) y un poco mas de NejiTen._

_Gracias a todas y a todos por los comments, favoritos, alertas, etc, etc, y por este y mis otros fics, Prestige y Reivunkuronikuru XD. LES QUIERO MUCHO! y agradesco la excelente acogida que ha tenido este fic!_

_**Dark Amy Chan:** Fue muy rápido ese lemmon, creeme, ahora que lo he vuelto a leer creo que me decepciono a mi tambien mucho jaja nuestra mente pervert nos exige mas que eso y espero que en este cap sea mas que lo que fue en el anterior ^^ como siempre un placer tenerte leyendo mi fic ERES UNA DE MIS AUTORAS FAVORITAS YEEEEIIII!_

_**Sarah Gothic:** Oooh... sabia que debia de haber alguien que me comprendiera en eso jaja de hecho la razon de haber escrito esta historia era porq necesitaba contar la mia jaja bueno... no es tan densa como esta pero... algo parecido XD ERES UNA DE MIS LECTORAS FAVORITAS!_

_**Poison Girl 29:** Hinata no decidio dejar de cuidarse, pero siempre que estas ligada o tienes estos métodos anticonceptivos de barrera a largo plazo siempre hay una ligera probabilidad de que te quedes embarazada de todas maneras. Eso es lo que yo se... al menos de mi caso. Si, yo tambien estoy ligada, no pregunten... jaja_

_**Anna 04:** Bueno, pues la verdad yo tampoco se mucho acerca de esto, pero es una enfermedad que mi madre y yo tenemos... (no una enfermedad, de hecho es solo la incapacidad del útero de recibir hormonas que le ayuden en el parto o en el embarazo de los niños) que por ejemplo, seguro han de haber oido de esas mujeres que no pueden dar a luz normalmente y tienen que hacerles cesareas e incluso a veces mueren por eso... pues a veces es porq el niño esta en una mala posicion y otras porque el utero tiene esta incapacidad. Al no recibir hormonas, no puede fortalecerse y se vuelve una capa muy fina que puede rasgarse y provocar contusiones y cosas por el estilo... yo se, de verdad no es algo con lo cual una mujer quiera vivir._

* * *

**IX**

Neji entornó los ojos en una expresión de furia completa.

_ Prima... _ ¿Dónde demonios estaba? ¿Cómo había sido capaz de dejar que se metiera con el Uchiha? le rompería la cara la próxima vez que lo viera.

_ ¿Esperándola todavía?_ comentó Temari pasando por su lado, jalando a Tenten con ella._ No te preocupes, "Yo soy un papi" Uchiha la tiene bien protegida.

_ No es gracioso, perra turca.

_ Controla tu furia y descárgala contra alguien mas._ susurró la chica sin hacerle mucho caso al insulto. Tenten no levantó la vista, sus ojos estaban embarrados en lágrimas, el chico la miró fijamente.

_ Oye..._ Tenten clavó en el sus ojos oscuros. Se topó con aquella mirada infranqueable que caracterizaba a los Hyuga._ ¿Estás bien?_ preguntó el chico tratando de disimular su preocupación. Ambas se miraron de soslayo. El chico no era mucho de preguntar por el bienestar del prójimo. Tenten se secó los ojos una vez más.

_ Solo un problema con...

_ ¿Con?

_ ¡Tenemos clase, Tenten!

_ Voy en un minuto._ dijo la castaña soltándose de su amiga.

_ ¿Qué?_ Temari miró a Neji._ ¿Estás segura?

Ninguno de los dos respondió. La chica puso los ojos en blanco y se alejó corriendo. Neji y Tenten se quedaron mirando durante un rato, inexpresivos, silenciosos.

_ Odio verte llorar._ susurró él.

_ Odias muchas cosas._ le respondió ella, Neji la agarró súbitamente del rostro y le plantó un beso en la boca. Tenten no se contuvo esta vez, se dejó llevar por los tiernos recuerdos, de amor, de pasión, de suavidad. Suspiró y pasó una mano por su cabello, el chico se apartó tan rápidamente que no le dio ni tiempo de asimilarlo.

_ Sigues siéndolo._ Tenten frunció el ceño sin entender._ El amor de mi vida.

La chica frunció los labios y miró hacia otro lado. Neji no decía las cosas una segunda vez, se dio la vuelta y se alejó con el dulce y doloroso sabor de la melancolía en la boca.

**·o·o·O·0·O·o·o·**

Hinata salió del salón a paso mediano, cuando escuchó unos pasos enérgicos tras ella e instintivamente aceleró el paso.

_ Ey..._ reconoció la voz de Sakura y maldijo entre dientes. Seguía tan enojada con ella como nunca en la vida. Aceleró el paso, no le apetecía enfrentarse a ella ahora._ ¡Ey!_ le llamó la pelirrosa enérgica, recorrió a dos zancadas la distancia entre ambas y la agarró del brazo con fuerza. Hinata casi se tropieza, nunca había pensado que la pelirrosa tuviese esa clase de fuerza. Si decidía pegarle, la mandaría al otro mundo. "Que suerte tengo de no haberme enfrentado a ella cuando quería." se dijo recordando la rabia que le daba a veces por ella.

_ ¿Qué?_ preguntó finalmente soltándose de manera enérgica. Sakura entornó los ojos.

_ ¿Sasuke? ¿De verdad?_ Hinata puso los ojos en blanco y se dio la vuelta._ ¡Ey, te estoy hablando!_ con una fuerza increíble la agarró del brazo y la empujó hacia ella._ ¿Piensas que es un juego? ¿Te... te gusta en serio?

_ ¿A ti?_ preguntó la chica. Sakura la miró sorprendida.

_ Me ha gustado desde principios de primaria y lo sabes, todo el mundo lo sabe.

_ ¡A mi me ha gustado Naruto desde los cinco y todo el mundo lo sabe!_ la pelirrosa se mordió el labio.

_ ¿Por qué lo metes en esto?_ Hinata no respondió, solo la miró con aquellos ojos que respondían su pregunta._ ¿Lo sabes?

La pelinegra apretó los dientes con rabia y dolor. A pesar de que sus sentimientos por Naruto eran ya pasado, el dolor con el que aún le chocaba verlo besando a Sakura era fuerte.

_ Mira... ya no importa. Quédate con él y déjanos a Sasuke y a mi en paz._ Pero Sakura no la soltó.

_ ¿Se lo contaste a alguien?

_ ¿Qué?

_ ¡Responde!

_ ¡Claro que no!_ el rostro de la Haruno se relajó.

_ Bien._ Hinata se sobó el brazo, en el que le había quedado una marca morada. Sakura se dio cuenta y se sonrojó avergonzada. En sus ojos se vio reflejada la tristeza, se veía que había estado llorando. Por un momento, Hinata olvidó su rabia. Por un momento hasta la perdonó interiormente y se llamó a si misma cruel y estúpida. No lo había visto, la culpaba por haberle quitado a Naruto, pero no se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba haciendo lo mismo con Sasuke, y de una manera pública.

_ ¿Lo quieres?_ preguntó._ A Naruto._ Sakura sollozó y se tapó la cara con las manos, y en un segundo se le lanzó al cuello y le aplicó por poco y una llave asfixiante. La apretó con tanta fuerza que Hinata se puso morada de la falta de oxígeno. Al cabo de un rato, la Haruno se dio cuenta y la soltó horrorizada.

_ Lo siento, no controlo mi fuerza._ susurró hipando ligeramente.

_ ¿Quieres ir a la cafetería por un poco de agua?_ Sakura la miró._ Yo tengo plata.

_ Gracias.

**·o·o·O·0·O·o·o·**

Sakura apretó el vaso de cola entre sus manos en cuanto Hinata le hubo contado la historia de su relación con Sasuke, reduciendo el recipiente a un puño de plástico sucio, no parecía furiosa con ella (por suerte) sino consigo misma.

_ ¿Te encuentras mejor?_ le preguntó Hinata, ella asintió. La chica se mantuvo en silencio y le pasó la mano por los hombros consolándola.

_ Hinata, eres tan dulce... ahora entiendo porque le gustas. Te lo mereces, y él a ti.

_ Gracias. Eres la única a la que le he contado la historia real._ Sakura rió.

_ Mejor no se la cuentes a nadie más.

_ Si._ hubo un silencio entre ambas._ ¿Qué pasó entre tu y Naruto?

_ Lo mismo. Curiosidad sexual, luego química._ Sakura negó._ Pero a diferencia tuya yo no me atreví a dar el paso decisivo._ Hinata asintió comprendiéndolo._ ¿Sabes? Otra chica en tu lugar me hubiera dado una paliza por meterme con su chico. Me lo merecería._ Sakura se mordió el labio._ Bueno, ni tanto. No te atrevas a pegarme.

La Hyuga rió.

_ Créeme, nunca lo intentaré._ Sakura le sonrió con tristeza._ Así que... ¿Qué pasó?_ la chica miró hacia otro lado.

_ Empecé a darme cuenta de que me estaba enamorando. Ya sabes... visitas regulares, sexo, risas, besos... es la trampa perfecta. Nunca podrás mantener una relación de Amigos Con Beneficios sin involucrarte de verdad con esa persona al final._ Hinata suspiró. Era lo más cierto._ Tenía miedo, Hinata, algo dentro mío me decía que me detuviera, que parara antes de que algo malo pasara. Pero... _ dejó que un suspiro se le escapase._ Tú sabes... Ino y Naruto...

_ Ino te dijo que no era nada serio.

_ ¡Y lo sé! ¡Pero no puedo esperar a que Naruto quiera seguir en su relación de sexo convencional con ella y mientras tanto salga conmigo! ¡No lo permitiré!

_ Pero Ino te dijo que ya no va a ser así._ Sakura miró a Hinata con gravedad.

_ Eres amiga de Ino, conoces su debilidad._ Hinata tragó y asintió._ Escucha, sin Naruto, Ino se volverá trizas. No quiero ni imaginarla si eso pasa._ era verdad. Ino, con su popularidad y su despampanante belleza era, sin embargo, el ser más frágil de este mundo. Sakura suspiró y miró al frente._ No, prefiero salirme del camino. Prefiero ver a Naruto feliz con otra antes que sufriendo por mi causa. Por mis constantes indecisiones y cambios de ánimo...

_ Él es igual, Sakura, y mientras no sepa que lo quieres, sufrirá más. Sakura..._ Hinata le apoyó la mano en el hombro. Sakura oprimió otro sollozo y se secó los ojos.

_ Ya... no quiero hablar de eso._ Hinata asintió. Ambas se quedaron calladas unos momentos, pensando en que no tenían muchos otros temas en común que el de haber sufrido casi el mismo dilema amoroso casi al mismo tiempo en casi las mismas circunstancias. Sakura rió pensando en algo._ Oye... ¿Sasuke es bueno?_ Hinata la miró sin entender._ Para... ya sabes..._ La chica se puso más roja que un semáforo y su compañera rió._ ¡Vamos, chica, las dos ya sabemos que no somos vírgenes!

_ Bueno...

_ ¿Si o no?

_ Bueno... sí... excelente, ¿Por?_ Sakura soltó una carcajada._ ¿Qué hay de Naruto?

_ Es un demonio._ Hinata se había puesto de un color rojo fosforescente, probablemente si las luces se iban ella brillaría en la oscuridad._ ¿Cuántos orgasmos has tenido de una sola?_ preguntó la pelirrosa. La chica recordó y una risita se le escapó de los labios.

_ He perdido la cuenta... 6, 8.

_ ¡Mentira!

_ Te dije que era excelente._ Sakura se rascó la barbilla._ ¿Tú?_ una risa nerviosa se le escapó.

_ Creo que unos 3...

_ ¿Sólo tres?

_ Oh, bueno, probablemente ustedes son lentos._ ambas se quedaron en silencio durante un rato y luego estallaron en carcajadas. Rieron hasta que les dolieron los estómagos, luego se abrazaron mutuamente.

_ ¿Sabes?_ susurró Sakura melancólica._ Siempre que terminaba... se quedaba mirándome y... me daba un beso... a veces en la frente, o en la mejilla. Y luego me ponía sobre su corazón y yo me quedaba dormida. Como si... estuviera en mi cama, abrazada a... me sentía en casa._ Hinata la miró fijamente.

_ Lo quieres._ susurró.

_ ¿Cómo puedo estar segura?

_ Bueno... yo lo estoy, y soy mejor que Freud en psicología._ Sakura rió._ Sakura, él te quiere, te ha querido toda su vida. ¿Crees en serio que las cosas mejorarán si ambos se separan? De todas maneras tienen que verse obligatoriamente durante al menos un año y medio. Arriésgate._ Sakura apretó los labios._ Necesitas pensarlo lo sé...

_ Chicas... ¿Se puede?_ ambas levantaron la mirada y vieron a Ino, Karui y Matsuri a su lado en la mesa.

_ Por favor._ pidió Hinata. Ino se sentó al lado de Sakura, quien le abrazó con fuerza. Todas sonrieron al ver la escena. Al fin las amigas de la infancia se reconciliaban de nuevo.

_ Oigan..._ dijeron del otro lado. Tenten, Temari y Karin se hallaban paradas junto a la mesa._ ¿Hay espacio para tres más?

_ Si, hagamos reunión de chicas, chicas._ bromeó Karui. Temari también se sentó al lado de Ino, quería aclarar con ella el tema de Sai.

_ Oye... perdona por lo que te hicimos hace dos dias en el parqueadero. La verdad no fue con mala intención._ Ino le dirigió una sonrisa.

_ Por favor, no te disculpes. Me libraste de un insensible.

_ Y tú de un machista.

_ Pagadas._ susurró Ino y le estrechó la mano como si acabasen de firmar un contrato.

_ Shikamaru te quiere._ Ino suspiró.

_ No me lo menciones, por favor._ Temari la miró con una ceja alta y sonrió. Increíble que la chica más popular del colegio tuviese dificultades para declararle sus sentimientos a un aburrido ratón de biblioteca. Pero en fin, así eran las cosas.

_ ¿Saben algo?_ comentó Karin._ Deberíamos salir hoy, así como estamos, todas juntas.

_ ¡Vamos a bailar!_ exclamó Tenten._ Conozco una discoteca excelente.

_ Mis padres no me han de dejar._ comentó Matsuri de manera tímida.

_ ¡Por favor!_ espetó Karui._ Si te dejaron ser novia del insolente de Gaara dudo que no te dejen salir una noche a una discoteca con las bitches de tus amigas...

_ Oye, no generalices, bitch, Hinata y Sakura no lo son._ comentó Ino. Era la primera vez que defendía a la pelirrosa. Hinata, Sakura e Ino se sonrieron. Era la primera vez que estaban todas juntas y, aunque era un poco raro, les daba satisfacción y confianza.

**·o·o·O·0·O·o·o·**

Los golpes terribles en la puerta lo despertaron.

_ Ya voy..._ bostezó sin moverse. La fuerza del llamado se acrecentó._ ¡Dije que ya voy!_ Naruto se levantó y poniéndose la manta sobre los hombros para taparse fue hacia la puerta y la abrió.

Sasuke lo miraba con una expresión insondable. El rubio se hizo a un lado.

_ Hola. No fui al colegio, me sentía mal.

_ ¿Qué tienes exactamente?

_ El corazón roto, un problemón del tamaño de un elefante con mis padres, la fea y pesada traición de mi antiguo mejor amigo y mi antigua fan a muerte..._ Sasuke se sentó en el sillón, su pie rozando las botellas vacías de cerveza._ ¿Cómo lo lograste?_ preguntó el Uzumaki. Sasuke supo que se refería a Hinata y suspiró.

_ Tú lo lograste.

_ ¿Qué?

_ Ella te vio con Sakura._ Naruto se mordió el labio.

_ Metí la pata, ¿No es cierto?

_ Me ayudaste.

_ Idiota..._ susurró el chico sentándose en el sillón. La manta se le cayó de los hombros y en el costado de su espalda relució el tatuaje de un zorro de fuego._ Cuando éramos niños prometimos que las conquistaríamos de manera honesta.

_ ¿Honesta? ¿Qué es honesto para ti?_ Naruto se encogió de hombros.

_ No lo sé... cortejo antes que sexo, amistad antes que interés... nada de... engaños ni mentiras que las lastimasen.

_ ¿Qué pasó con Sakura?_ el rubio se recostó sobre el sofá y miró las curvas de pintura en el techo.

_ Que soy un idiota, eso pasó._ hubo un silencio incómodo entre ellos._ Mierda, la he perseguido durante 7 años. Siete años rogando por tenerla en mis brazos, por cortejarla y lo único que ella hacía era darme la espalda. Merezco lo que conseguí y ella merece lo que sufrió.

_ ¿Y lo vas a dejar así?

_ ¿Se supone que tengo que disculparme?

_ ¿Se supone que ella tiene que hacerlo?

_ ¡Mierda! ¡No me ayudas!

_ No lo haré de la manera convencional, he venido a decirte que eres un idiota._ Naruto se incorporó mirándolo con rabia._ Te has dejado llevar por tus instintos.

_ Mira quien habla.

_ ¿Ino? ¿Sakura? Shion, Karui, Temari, por poco y Hinata.

_ ¿Qué hay de ti?

_ Esto no me involucra a mi, involucra el hecho de que has cambiado para convertirte en un patán.

_ Igual que tú, ¿Ahora qué?_ Sasuke se levantó y caminó hacia el refrigerador para agarrar una cerveza.

_ Discúlpate con ella._ Naruto soltó un bufido._ Aunque no lo merezca.

_ Eso no arreglará las cosas._ Sasuke tomó un largo sorbo de cerveza e hizo una mueca.

_ No estés tan seguro._ se sentó en silencio al lado de su amigo, que se mordia las uñas, pensando. En silencio ambos pensaban en lo mucho que habían luchado en secreto para mantener de cierta manera su amistad. Había entre ambos una extraña conexión de hermanos desde bebés. Durante mucho tiempo habían intentado encontrar el sentido al porque compartían tantos secretos juntos, porque les agradaba estar con el otro aunque fuese en aquellos incómodos silencios. El concepto de "mejor amigo" no les cabía en la cabeza solo porque no querían aceptar que un bastardo tan diferente a ellos lo fuera, pero si lo eran, desde su nacimiento.

_ A propósito..._ comentó Naruto._ He oído que los Hyuga y los Uchiha se han unido._ Sasuke se terminó la cerveza de un solo trago._ Eso es traición total.

_ Tus padres ganarán las votaciones, Naruto._ terció el Uchiha._ Y algún día tu también._ Naruto lo miró de soslayo sin saber que decir. Era extraño cuando Sasuke le daba consejos de ánimo._ Solo espero estar fuera del país cuando eso pase._ Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cruzó el rostro del Namikase y Sasuke supo que había metido la pata. De pronto vio como el rubio se levantaba de un salto, sus ojos chispeantes de energía.

_ ¡Jaja... el emo no siempre es un emo!_ gritó.

_ ¡No soy emo!_ pero el rubio se lanzó sobre el pobre Uchiha, aplastándole todas las costillas en un abrazo que lo dejó desinflado como un globo._ ¡No... apapacho... otra vez...!_ gritó sin poder respirar. Tras unos momentos de forcejeo logró quitarse al rubio de encima y tomó una bocanada de aire. Naruto se levantó con súbita vitalidad.

_ ¡En realidad estaba fingiendo! ¡No estoy enfermo!_ en serio que era un tonto._ ¡Cambio de planes! ¡No voy a quedarme aburrido en mi casa haciendo honor a tu existencia! ¡Shikamaru y Sai probablemente están en el antro!

_ No me digas..._ suspiró Sasuke volviendo a desinflarse en el sofá, lo único que le faltaba.

_ ¡Vamos, levántate emo! ¡Me contagias de tu atmósfera depresiva!

_ Tu eres el que estaba deprimido hace dos segundos..._ susurró el chico de mala gana y se levantó._ Y no soy un emo.

_ Si, si, lo que digas.

**·o·o·O·0·O·o·o·**

_ Cuídate Hinata, ¿Nos vemos el lunes?_ Sakura le dio un abrazo cariñoso despidiéndose de ella.

_ Eso si se le pasa la resaca de mañana._ comentó Ino, Hinata sonrió, se encontraba algo mareada. Generalmente no le gustaba beber, más por precaución que por decisión propia, pero ya tenía 17 años y se sentía una niña incapaz de hacer lo que en verdad quería. Era hora de revelarse.

_ ¿Estás segura de que tu padre no lo notará?

_ No está aquí, no lo sabrá..._ la rubia y la pelirrosa se despidieron de su amiga. Hinata entró a la casa y teniendo cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido, prendió las luces.

_ Miren en donde se ha metido mi hija._ dijo una voz a sus espaldas. La sangre de la chica se congeló al reconocerla.

_ Pa-padre..._ susurró aterrada. No podía ser, el destino no podía ser tan injusto.

_ ¿Has estado tomando?_ la chica no contestó, se mantuvo pegada a la puerta sin siquiera ser capaz de levantar la mirada._ ¡Te he preguntado algo!

_ No sabía que llegarías hoy...

_ ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

_ Nada...

_ ¡No me mientas!_ la chica estaba a punto de llorar, decidió tragarse las lágrimas y encarar a su padre.

_ No has estado aquí... nunca has estado aquí._ Hiashi apretó los puños y con aquel rostro indiferente le dio la espalda a su hija.

_ No saldrás de esta casa nunca más.

_ ¡Nunca en mi vida me cuidaste! ¡Nunca tuviste la reverenda gana de darte cuenta de mis problemas!_ le gritó la Hyuga en un desprevenido ataque de rabia. Las lágrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas, demasiado tiempo tragándose el sufrimiento que llevaba en su interior, fingiendo que todo estaba bien, fingiendo que podía soportarlo en silencio._ ¿Cómo te atreves...? ¿COMO TE ATREVES A DARME ORDENES, A HUMILLARME, A CASTIGARME? ¡NI SIQUIERA TIENES DERECHO A LLAMARME HIJA TUYA!

_ ¡Suficiente!

_ ¡No!_ Hiashi se acercó a su hija y la agarró de la cara.

_ ¿Te crees que eres la única que ha sufrido en esta familia? ¡Madura! ¡La vida es sufrimiento!_ Hinata se mantuvo callada. Hiashi la soltó._ Tener una hija tan débil es una humillación.

Torció los labios ante lo que acababa de decir y apartó la mirada del bello rostro de su hija. No podía mirarla, no podía sentirse bien ante ello. Hinata, en cambio, intentaba encontrar su mirada. Siempre lo había intentado, siempre había querido complacerlo. Pero no, él no la miraba, él no la miraría nunca.

_ Me odias, ¿No es cierto?_ susurró ella. Hiashi no respondió._ Es mi culpa, el débil útero de mi madre se rompió al tenerme a mi._ silencio, silencio sepulcral, como el que durante años había reinado entre el padre y su hija. Hinata retrocedió, agarró las llaves de su auto y abrió la puerta.

_ ¿Adónde vas?_ la chica se detuvo antes de salir.

_ Fuera de mi culpa._ susurró. El portazo fue el último sonido que retumbó en los pasillos de la mansión.

**·o·o·O·0·O·o·o·**

Sasuke escuchó el timbre de la puerta y se levantó automáticamente. No podía dormir, no era una coincidencia. Muchas noches se las pasaba en vela. Poniéndose la camisa en su torso desnudo, cruzó el departamento y abrió la puerta. La figura de la chica que conocía bien estaba para en el umbral, con los ojos bajos y embarrados. Sasuke no la esperaba ver ahí un viernes a las doce de la noche.

_ ¿Estás loca?_ le preguntó sin mucho tacto. Hinata se mordió el labio.

_ No tenía donde más ir..._ dijo en un murmullo casi inaudible. El Uchiha se la quedó mirando.

_ ¿No está tu padre en casa?_ las lágrimas volvieron a correr por las mejillas de la Hyuga y Sasuke comprendió que quizás si lo estaba, pero ella no volvería con él. Agarró a la chica del brazo y atrayéndola a si mismo, la besó con rabia, casi con violencia. Sintió las manos heladas de la chica aferrarse a sus hombros, la acorraló contra la pared y la levantó entre sus brazos.

Nunca había sido bueno consolando mujeres, nunca había tenido ni la mas mínima intención de consolar a una. Las chicas venían hacia él buscando consuelo y lo único que hallaban era más oscuro y horripilante sufrimiento.

Ella le había dado mucho, le había dado su esperanza, su cuerpo, su amor incondicional. Ahora sería él quien la hiciera olvidar. Consolarla no podía, pero podía abducirla, sacarla de aquel mundo superficial que tanto la hacía sufrir.

_ Basta._ le dijo de manera autoritaria recostándola contra el colchón. Hinata se contuvo automáticamente y abrió sus ojos mirándolo fijamente.

_ Hazme olvidarlo... por favor... _ suplicó pasando los brazos por su cuello. Entrelazó sus piernas contra su cintura mientras el chico bajaba por sus pechos, succionándolos con fuerza. Necesitaba estar dentro de ella, era adicto a ella, a su piel, a sus palabras...

La volvió a penetrar, haciéndole soltar un fuerte gemido, lo embriagaba sentirse dentro de ella, perdía el control cada vez que lo hacía, cada vez que sentía sus delicadas paredes alrededor suyo. Hinata se retorcía del placer bajo él, arqueaba su espalda y su cuerpo perfecto se le mostraba en toda su bella plenitud.

_"Olvida el pecado que te ha traído aquí, solo eres la presa irrefrenable de tus mas bajos instintos..."_

_ Ahh... ahh..._ los gemidos de la chica se mimetizaban en sus sentidos.

_"Olvida la razón de tu existencia, la vida es solo un juego absurdo sin sentido..."_

Hinata dejó que el placer tomara control de su cuerpo. Él era su dueño, ella su fiel esclava. El dios del infierno la poseía y ella dócil se dejaba llevar al límite de su perversión.

_"Olvida tu voluntad, eres presa de los placeres prohibidos."_

Sasuke la hizo levantar sus caderas del colchón y se irguió completamente para poder penetrarla de manera limpia. El ritmo de gemidos, de envestidas y jadeos, del rechinar de los goznes de la cama por la fuerza de fricción de sus cuerpos.

La velocidad aumentaba, el sudor empapando sus cuerpos, el etéreo sonido del orgasmo del otro, apenas audible en medio de la avalancha de placer liberada por su propio cuerpo...

Sasuke eyaculó dentro de su amante haciéndola soltar un último gemido de placer y se dejó caer sobre su cuerpo, dándole un apasionado beso, escondiendo la cabeza en su cuello, aspirando el aroma de su húmeda piel. Hinata acarició sus cabellos mojados respirando su masculino olor, escuchando sus jadeos, se fueron quedando profundamente dormidos al compás de su corazón que se acompasaba lentamente.

* * *

_Bueno... espero que les haya gustado XD. Si, no se decir otra cosa, en los pies de página mi imaginacion se va al basurero. Reviews por favor!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Holi! Perdon por la demora, estaba ocupada con los examenes de grado XD como sea! Les traigo el siguiente cap! Los malos augurios se hicieron realidad! ToT jaja espero que les guste._

* * *

**X**

Hinata abrió los ojos y la luz que entraba por los enormes ventanales la cegó por un momento, extrañándola. Tardó unos segundos en comprender que no se hallaba en su cuarto, miró a su alrededor y se detuvo en la figura del chico que se hallaba frente a ella. Se hallaba inclinado frente al escritorio, concentrado escribiendo algo en una hoja de papel. Su dorso desnudo relucía al chocar la luz contra él, bañado por el sudor, como si acabase de correr dos millas. La chica no pudo evitar pensar que se veía completamente irresistible.

Sasuke levantó la vista y fijó sus ojos en ella de pronto, sorprendiéndola. Apenas lo hizo la Hyuga se dio cuenta de que estaba desnuda de cintura para arriba y agarró la manta para taparse instintivamente. Si bien no tenía mucho caso, él la había visto así toda la mañana y cientos de veces antes.

_ Contigo no se necesitan revistas playboy._ susurró él apartando la mirada. Hinata le sonrió.

_ Oh, pervertido comentario.

_ No deberías esperar otra cosa estando desnuda en la cama de un hombre._ la chica soltó una carcajada y cerró los ojos, volviéndose de espaldas. Sintió de pronto el cálido dorso del chico pegarse a su espina dorsal, su aliento en la nuca. Sonrió y dejó que le pasase una mano por la cintura.

_ Jamás me había levantado tan feliz en la mañana._ Sasuke no respondió. Se fijó en la piel tan perfecta de la espalda de Hinata. Bajando por aquellas bellas alas de ángel de sus omóplatos, su hermosa cintura se desplegaba como una hoja en blanco. Debía de haber sido un placer para quien le había tatuado poder utilizar esa espalda de lienzo. Los celos le recorrieron al pensarlo.

Agarró el esfero con el que había estado escribiendo y comenzó a escribir en su espalda. Hinata se retorció levemente por las cosquillas y entre risas le preguntó que estaba haciendo. El chico no contestó, hasta que hubo terminado. Tenía las palabras gravadas en su memoria, las había estado pensando toda la mañana mientras la veía dormir en su cama.

_ Ve a verte al espejo._ Hinata se incorporó, le dio un beso y jalando la manta se levantó de la cama. Prudente, pudorosa, como siempre. Era tan sensual como una sirena, sin embargo, conservaba la inocencia de una virgen. Lo volvía totalmente loco.

La chica se volvió de espaldas frente al espejo del armario que le había pertenecido a la madre de Sasuke. Parecía ser lo único que conservaba de ella, además de aquel retrato tan bonito colgado sobre su cama.

Grabado en su espalda, había un poema. Generalmente el Uchiha no los escribía, pero cuando lo hacía le salían excelentes. Era un artista, un genio. Hinata se sonrojó de solo pensarlo. Se sentía tan feliz de estar con un hombre así...

_Abres los ojos y la encuentras a tu lado,_

_Bella y misteriosa princesa del cielo,_

_Inclusive teniéndola entre tus brazos,_

_Es como si nunca pudieses ser su dueño,_

_Dulce e inocente ángel de luz,_

_Brillante luna que te guía,_

_Aunque no sea justo merecerlo._

La chica se quedó en silencio, leyendo y releyendo la última frase.

_ ¿Crees que no me mereces?_ preguntó.

_ ¿Por qué crees que soy tan posesivo?_ Hinata solo se dio la vuelta, Sasuke observaba fijamente a través de la ventana. La chica se le acercó por detrás y le abrazó con fuerza, permaneció pegada a él mirándolo fijamente mientras con sus dedos le acariciaba la espalda._ Tarde o temprano las chicas como tu... se van. Y cuando eso pasa el mundo deja de girar... la luz se esconde y todo... todo... muere._ Sasuke suspiró._ Y los hombres como yo se vuelven a sumir en la oscuridad absoluta del abandono y la soledad.

_ Sasuke..._ Hinata odiaba escucharlo cuando se ponía así. Sasuke frunció el ceño de pronto y golpeando su mano con el puño, hizo tronar sus nudillos, poniéndole fin a su faceta sensible.

_ Odio ponerme así._ se deshizo de sus brazos y caminó a la cocina._ ¿Te quedarás en mi casa?_ cambió de tema rápidamente. La chica se volteó hacia él con las manos fuertemente apretadas contra el pecho. Estaba a punto de llorar, pero prefirió olvidar aquel sentimiento de miedo y culpabilidad que le daba.

_ No lo sé._ susurró._ No quiero ser una carga._ Sasuke la miró fijamente, como si acabase de decir algo absurdo. La chica sonrió con tristeza._ ¿Qué quieres desayunar?_ preguntó acercándosele y dándole un beso. El chico se quedó pensativo un rato.

_ A ti..._ susurró y quitándole la manta que la cubría la acostó contra el frío mesón. La chica abrió sus ojos traviesa y pasó las manos por sus perfectos músculos.

_ Antes de que una chica como yo se vaya de tu vida..._ susurró metiendo la mano en su pantalón. Sasuke soltó un jadeo y se la detuvo. No podía dejar que lo controlase, eso no. Hinata lo miró fijamente._ ¿Piensas que eres el único que está completamente envuelto en todo esto?_ El chico no le respondió rápidamente. Tenía la mirada perdida en sus ojos._ Yo también sufriré cuando se acabe... así que déjame disfrutarte a mi también.

_ Lo hago cada vez que te demuestro cariño._ Hinata se apoyó contra el frío mármol._ Es la única manera en la que puedo amarte, Hinata, no me pidas más.

La chica sonrió.

_ Está bien..._ murmuró muy bajito. Sasuke le dio un beso en la frente.

_ Por eso es que te quiero._ susurró bajando por el lóbulo de su oreja._ Eres comprensiva.

Los aporreos en la puerta los detuvieron, Sasuke maldijo internamente. Justamente ahora que estaba poniéndose duro...

_ ¡Vete de aquí, vieja de la renta, te pago mañana!_ pero no fue la voz de una señora la que le respondió.

_ ¡Maldito imbécil, abre la puerta!_ gritó Neji desde el umbral. Hinata se quedó helada, empujó a Sasuke, se incorporó y corrió hacia el dormitorio. El Uchiha se abrochó el pantalón y se quedó un momento esperando a que su excitación se calmase.

_ ¿Qué quieres idiota? No estoy de humor para maricas como tú.

_ ¡He dicho que abras la puerta, cobarde!_ el chico frunció el ceño con rabia. Corrió el pestillo y abrió la puerta. El puño de Neji impacto con tal rapidez contra su cara que no fue capaz de evitarlo. Se hizo para atrás, sacándose la sangre de su labio roto y se incorporó rapidamente.

_ ¿Es eso lo que quieres, bastardo?_ y abalanzándose sobre él con furia le dio un buen puñetazo en la nariz. Neji se le echó encima, botándolo al suelo y golpeándole en el estómago, dejándolo sin aire.

_ Te follaste a mi prima, ¿Eh? ¡Lo hiciste, hijo de puta!

_ ¡Neji! ¡Por favor para!_ gritó Hinata que al escuchar el escándalo había salido de la habitación. Neji detuvo su puño unos segundos a dos centímetros de la cara de Sasuke. El Uchiha aprovechó para darle una patada en la entrepierna y botarlo contra el suelo._ ¡No, Sasuke, no!

Pero Sasuke ya no la escuchaba. Se levantó, agarró los largos cabellos de Neji y chocó su cabeza contra el suelo.

_ ¡Ella es mía ahora! ¿Lo entiendes? ¡Mia!_ Neji toció sangre en el suelo, Hinata lloraba desesperada. Sasuke se levantó y le dio una patada al chico en las costillas. La rabia que había contenido por tanto tiempo ahora parecía no tener control.

De pronto sintió que Hinata lo agarraba con una fuerza inhumana de los hombros y lo apartaba de su primo. Instintivamente la empujó con violencia, haciéndola chocar contra la salida de la pared, la chica gimió del dolor y del miedo, pero logró apañárselas para interponer su cuerpo entre él y el Hyuga. El chico cayó en la cuenta de pronto de la sangre que Neji había vomitado en el suelo y retrocedió asustado de su propia agresividad.

Hinata miraba a su primo mientras lo ayudaba a incorporarse. "Monstruo" era lo único que se le venía a la mente. Por dios, ¿En qué se había metido? ¿De qué clase de hombre se había enamorado? Comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, tratando de acallar sus gemidos de dolor.

_ Hinata..._ susurró Sasuke acercándose a ella. La agarró de la mano, la chica se revolvió violentamente.

_ ¡Apártate de mi, animal!_ gritó consumida por el miedo. Neji se levantó, con su prima fuertemente abrazada a él.

_ Me la llevo, maldito._ Sasuke miró a la chica, que cerraba los ojos fuertemente.

_ ¡Hinata!_ le gritó con hostilidad. Le había dado todo, su amor, su cuerpo... no podía irse de aquella manera, no podía abandonarlo._ ¡Hinata! ¡No puedes irte! ¡Un carajo, mírame!_ Pero la chica no lo hizo, se aferró a su primo y ayudándolo a caminar se dirigió a la puerta._ ¡Maldita puta!

Neji se dio la vuelta, pero Hinata lo detuvo.

_ Vamos._ pidió._ Vamos, por favor.

Sasuke agarró la puerta y la cerró con tanta fuerza que los goznes chirriaron a punto de romperse. La rabia lo poseyó de nuevo y comenzó a destruir todo lo que había a su paso. ¿Cómo se había atrevido? Después de todo lo que había hecho por ella, la maldita lo había dejado. "Es tu culpa, maldito imbécil, es tu culpa no la de ella."

Aquel mundo de felicidad, ternura, aquella inocente alma blanca que lo resguardaba de si mismo había desaparecido. La oscuridad y la furia ciega lo envolvían de nuevo, sus heridas se abrían lentamente ya sin el suero de su amor, y ardían, ardían como llagas inundadas de sal.

**·o·o·O·O·0·O·o·o·**

Hinata entró al carro, le dolía el costado del tórax, que había golpeado contra la pared en el momento en el que Sasuke la empujó. Aún podía ver aquellos ojos cargados de rabia que la asustaron sobremanera. A su lado su primo la miraba de soslayo sin compasión ni intenciones de consolarla.

_ ¿Qué te he dicho sobre ese tipo de hombres, Hinata?_ la chica se tapó el rostro con las manos._ ¿Crees que no se comportaría igual si le dieran celos? ¿Si se pelease contigo? ¿Crees que no te golpearía a ti también? ¿En qué estabas pensando?

_ ¡No lo sé!_ lloró la chica._ No lo sé... Neji... él me ama..._ el chico soltó una carcajada.

_ ¡No sabes lo que es el amor, tonta!

_ Neji...

_ Hiashi está muy enfadado contigo._ la interrumpió su primo._ Y yo necesito limpiarme estas heri..._ comenzó a toser descontrolado. Hinata se asustó mucho.

_ Necesitas ir a un hospital..._ miró una última vez a la puerta del departamento de Sasuke y conteniéndose las lágrimas prendió el carro y apretó el acelerador. Sabía lo que aquello significaba. No más volver a su casa, no más horas de amor y pasión ardiente, no más esa agresividad, no más ese quebranto, no más romanticismo ni fuego en su vida tan congelada por el abandono. Sentía como su sangre se enfriaba de nuevo en sus venas y el escudo de seguridad y alegría que la resguardaba del mundo se hacía trizas y se derrumbaba, dejándola indefensa contra el mundo.

**·o·o·O·0·O·o·o·**

Naruto mantenía la mirada fija en la chica que acababa de ver entrando por la puerta de la tienda. A su lado, Kushina le daba explicaciones de algún producto por el cual había preguntado. En ningún momento la pelirrosa había levantado los ojos hacia él. El chico se sentía cada vez más y más furioso.

_ Por favor... mírame..._ pensaba en voz alta.

_ ¿Qué te pasa Naruto?_ Kushina se había acercado hacia su hijo para pedirle algo cuando lo vio con esa cara de perro patético. El chico suspiró.

_ Esa chica... esa chica..._ su madre volteó a mirar a Sakura, que miraba los cosméticos del escaparate.

_ ¡Oh por dios, mi retoño está enamorado!_ susurró la mujer emocionada, abrazando al rubio y cortándole la circulación.

_ Mamá... por favor..._ la mujer lo soltó.

_ ¿Quieres que la traiga para acá?_ Naruto bajó la mirada y negó._ ¿Qué pasa?

_ Que lo eché todo a perder, madre. Eso pasa.

_ ¿Qué? Cuéntame eso.

_ Ella y yo... bueno, nosotros... tuvimos relaciones._ Kushina puso cara de espanto y le dio a su hijo una cachetada.

_ ¿Qué te he dicho sobre tener relaciones antes de la mayoría de edad, niño maleducado! ¡Sabía que era mala idea que te fueras a vivir solo!

_ Mamá..._ susurró Naruto sobándose la mejilla.

_ ¿Te cuidaste?

_ N-no..._ otra cachetada le asestó la otra mejilla, haciendo que todas en la tienda se volteasen a ver.

_ ¡Suerte que no salió embarazada, la pobre! ¿Qué hubieras hecho con un hijo a los 17 años?

_ Lo mismo que el abuelo... ¡Ay, casarme con ella!_ Naruto se puso las manos frente al rostro protegiéndose de otro posible ataque de su madre.

_ ¡Lo mismo que el abuelo, hay que ver esta juventud! ¡Son el colmo del quemeimportismo!

Naruto se quitó las manos del rostro, Sakura tenía los ojos fijos en él, los apartó y salió rápidamente de la tienda. Kushina notó los ojos de su hijo seguirla con vehemencia.

_ Ah, Naruto... ¿La quieres?_ el chico levantó los ojos hacia su madre.

_ Más que a mi madre... ¡Era un chiste!_ corrigió inmediatamente al ver los ojos de su madre echar chispas._ La quiero demasiado, no puedes imaginarlo... pensé que como con mis otras novias me olvidaría de ella cuando eso se acabase, pero mientras más tiempo pasa más la extraño.

_ ¿Me lo dices en serio?_ Naruto se encogió de hombros.

_ No sé que hacer.

_ Si la quieres, síguela.

_ ¿Qué?

_ ¡Síguela! ¡Ahora!

_ Pero...

_ Solo hazlo._ Naruto no titubeó por mucho tiempo, casi botando las cajas que tenía en los brazos se precipitó fuera de la tienda. Sakura miraba el escaparate de una tienda cercana, levantó los ojos hacia él e inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Naruto llegó corriendo hasta ella y la agarró del brazo.

_ Hola._ saludó con los ojos perdidos en sus labios. Sakura apartó la mirada.

_ Hola..._ respondió con tristeza._ Ahm, no tengo tiempo de hablar ahora..._ Naruto la agarró de los hombros, acercándose mucho a ella. No iba a dejar que se escapase de nuevo como pez asustado.

_ Sé que estás enojada conmigo, pero hay muchas cosas que no sabes.

_ Creo que no quiero saberlas.

_ Sakura... te amo._ la chica fijó en él sus ojos llorosos._ Y tú lo sabes, lo has sabido desde niña, y sabes que eso no cambiará por muchas veces que intentes evitarme.

_ Naruto... yo...

_ No digas que no sientes lo mismo.

_ Es que...

_ ¡Sakura! ¡Déjate de excusas! ¡Dímelo! ¿Por qué te da tanto miedo?_ la chica bajó la cabeza.

_ Aquella vez que te vi con Ino... nunca pensé que dolería tanto._ levantó el rostro hacia él._ No quiero sentir ese dolor de nuevo, Naruto._ el chico se mordió el labio.

_ Sakura... así es el amor._ susurró._ Si no te arriesgas a que te duela nunca lo sentirás.

La chica volteó el rostro hacia el otro lado y comenzó a llorar en silencio. Naruto la abrazó con fuerza y comenzó a besarle los ojos, la frente, la nariz, las mejillas. A limpiarle las lágrimas con los labios. Y en cuanto sus labios llegaron a la comisura de su boca, se quedaron clavados en ella, dejando a la pelirrosa completamente tiesa. Naruto finalmente viró el rostro, succionando sus labios con suavidad. La mantuvo pegada a su cuerpo, sin dejarla ir, sin darle espacio para dudar.

Cuando se separaron y el rubio soltó sus brazos, Sakura con los ojos aún cerrados agarró fuertemente su cabello, manteniendo sus frentes pegadas la una a la otra.

_ Mi hora de trabajo terminó, ¿Quieres que vayamos por un helado?_ le susurró el chico cariñoso. Ella abrió los ojos y le sonrió.

_ Me encantaría que me llevaras a tu casa._ una sonrisa zorruna y pervertida cruzó los labios del rubio.

_ Buena idea...

* * *

_**flordecerezo:** Como pudiste ver la reaccion de Neji no fue nada bueno )= No me maten! Les prometo que Sasuke y Hinata terminaran juntos!_

_**Vistoria:** Aprecie mucho tu comentario, pero mucho mucho, me halagaste mucho. Ese tipo de comentarios son los que me gustan XD_

_**Dark Amy chan:** Ohhh, mis lemmons cortos! Y hoy eche el ultimo a perder! T-T pero el proximo lemmon entre Sasuke y Hinata prometo que será algo largo, detallado y muuuy pervert jujujuju ay gracias por tus comments!_

_Y a todas las otras chicas, LES ADORO, GRACIAS POR LOS COMMENTS, FAVS, ALERTS, ETC, ETC! ME INSPIRAN A SEGUIR! SASUHINA FOREVEEEEEER!_


	11. Chapter 11

_He vuelto! y en este cap no hay accion si me entienden 8) porque recien se acaban de pelear XP._

**_Ya estamos casi en la vuelta final! Espero que disfruten los capitulos finales!_**

_Gracias a todos por sus comentarios... se que muchos han estado esperando bastante =)_

* * *

**XI**

_ ¿Así que ahora están juntos?

_ Oficialmente._ Hinata sonrió y abrazó a Sakura con cariño. Se sentía feliz por ella, si bien en su interior su corazón se estuviera despedazando.

_ ¿Y cómo fue?

_ Un poco difícil al principio, pero no me voy a acobardar de nuevo._ Sakura notó la sonrisa pícara de la Hyuga.

_ Me refería a..._ la pelirrosa se sonrojó al entenderlo.

_ En cuanto a eso... hay una novedad._ Hinata la miró confundida._ Adivina cuantos orgasmos tuve en solo una vez.

_ ¿Cuántos?_ Sakura sonrió y le mostró el número con ambas manos._ ¡No puede ser! ¿Diez?

_ Mejor que Sasuke..._ la chica hizo una mueca de dolor que Sakura notó._ ¿Qué pasa? ¿Se pelearon?

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

_ Se acabó._ Sakura negó sin entender.

_ Pero eran perfectos juntos..._ Hinata suspiró.

_ Neji está en el hospital_ ambas se detuvieron en seco._ Por su culpa._ Sakura se tapó la boca con la mano.

_ ¿Estás segura?

_ Lo vi con mis propios ojos, Sasuke casi le rompe las costillas._ la chica casi no podía creerlo.

_ Ha cambiado mucho desde que lo conocía._ se volvió a Hinata._ Pase lo que pase, tu eres la última a la que puede agredir, ¿Comprendes? le daré una paliza con mis propias manos...

_ A mi no me tocará.

_ Eso espero.

**·o·o·O·0·O·o·o·**

_ Apuesto a que soy diez veces mejor que tu. No tienes ni la menor oportunidad con Sakura ahora que sabe lo que es bueno.

_ Sigue soñando.

_ ¡Te he superado! ¡Soy un tornado!

_ Cálmate, superman, solo me superaste por dos.

_ ¡Ja! ¡Pero te he superado!_ Sasuke no dijo nada, estaba bastante estoico aquel día. Naruto suspiró. Era por Hinata._ Oye... solo estaba asustada. La cagaste, pero está bien, Neji solo ha tenido una hemorragia pulmonar.

_ Está muy bien._ susurró el Uchiha con sarcasmo._ Nunca me lo va a perdonar.

_ Ejem... perdón, no me golpees, pero si no lo hace es una perra insensible._ Sasuke lo miró con rabia._ Y tú sabes que no lo es, no lo hará. Hinata... aceptó el hecho de que no quisieras una relación seria con ella, aceptó tu frialdad, aceptó tu dureza... ¿De verdad crees que no va a aceptar tu mal carácter?

_ Ese es el problema._ Sasuke se apoyó contra los casilleros._ Ya ha aguantado suficiente._ Naruto tragó._ No tiene por que aguantar más.

_ ¿Y volver al vacío de indiferencia por el cual te buscó en primer plano? No creo que quiera eso.

_ No me buscó porque quisiera mi cariño. Me buscó por despecho.

_ ¡Eres tan idiota!_ le espetó el rubio. Y al levantar la mirada, vio a Sakura caminar al lado de Hinata, ambas hablando consternadas._ Espera, te la voy a traer al frente.

_ ¡Naruto, no!_ pero Naruto ya se acercaba a su novia, la abrazó por detrás y le dio un beso. La chica se quitó sus brazos de encima porque sabía lo que el rubio tramaba, pero, como siempre inocente, Hinata no se dio cuenta y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás saludándolos con respeto._ ¡Espera un momento!_ dijo Sakura mirando como Hinata se alejaba instintivamente para darles su intimidad.

_ Sakura, tienen que hablar..._ susurró Naruto agarrándola para que no la siguiera. La pelirrosa suspiró.

_ Lo sé.

La Hyuga se volvió hacia el pasillo y se topó con Sasuke a mitad del camino, el chico le había salido al paso. Ella no supo que hacer, intentó escabullirse por un lado, pero Sasuke la agarró de los brazos y la acorraló contra uno de los casilleros.

_ Me tienes que escuchar._ la chica suspiró.

_ Te escucho...

_ Soy un animal, está bien, soy un monstruo, pero eso tu lo sabes desde el comienzo._ Hinata asintió._ Y sabes que tu estúpido primo no debió de haber estado ahí en primer lugar._ la chica levantó el rostro con rabia.

_ ¿Sabes lo que le hiciste a sus arterias? ¡Tiene hematomas Sasuke!

_ No lo golpeé tan fuerte...

_ ¿NO LO...?_ Hinata miró al cielo._ ¡Sufre de asma desde los diez años! ¡Casi le destrozaste los pulmones!

_ ¡Hinata! ¡Estaba furioso!

_ Debiste de haberte controlado..._ le encaró la muchacha con rencor en la voz._ Es mi culpa que mi primo esté en el hospital ahora. ¿Lo entiendes?_ ambos se quedaron en silencio._ ¿Quién me garantiza que no intentarás lo mismo conmigo?

_ ¿Estás loca?

_ ¿Quién me lo garantiza, Sasuke?

_ Yo nunca te pegaría y lo sabes._ acarició su rostro con las manos._ Tu para mi eres sagrada. El resto de la gente...

_ ¿El resto de la gente qué? ¿Es desechable?

_ Déjame hablar...

El timbre sonó interrumpiéndolos. Sasuke se apartó, Hinata no intentó decirle nada más, se puso en camino.

_ Déjame llevar tus cosas._ la agarró del brazo de manera autoritaria.

_ ¡No!_ la chica se sacudió de su agarre._ N-no... estoy bien.

Sasuke se rascó la frente consternado.

_ ¿Hablamos en el receso?_ le pidió. Hinata se dio la vuelta y asintió no tan convencida. No era por el hecho de que estuviese enojada con él, se sentía culpable por haberse enojado con él, solo intentaba protegerla. Pero no podía volver con él.

Al menos no por ahora, tenía que esperar a que las cosas se calmaran, a que la situación se asentara. Sasuke tenía que comprender que no era solo él quien participaba de la relación.

**·o·o·0·O·0·o·o·**

Tenten abrió la puerta del hospital y vio al chico acostado durmiendo en la cama.

_ ¿Quieres entrar sola?_ preguntó Temari. La chica se volvió y la encontró a ella y a Sai mirándola.

_ ¿Tenías algo que entregarle, Sai?_ preguntó. El chico se encogió de hombros y le extendió un pequeño paquete de ropa.

_ La dejó en mi casa el viernes pasado, dásela tú mejor._ la chica asintió y entró a la sala. Sai abrazó a su novia por detrás y le dio un beso en el cuello.

_ ¿Qué tal si ponemos en práctica el método Grey's Anatomy?

_ ¿Te refieres a los armarios?_ Temari se soltó de sus brazos._ Tendrás que esperar más tiempo para eso, grandullón._ Sai sintió su derrota por enésima vez.

**·o·o·O·0·O·o·o·**

Tenten se sentó al lado del castaño y lo observó fijamente durante varios minutos. Aún con cortadas en su rostro, Neji era tan guapo... le parecía algo imposible que ambos hubiesen tenido un pasado. Pero así era, en algún momento de sus vidas ambos habían estado juntos, ambos se habían entregado al peligroso juego del romance, al carnal placer de la pasión, al fuego ardiente del amor.

Neji abrió los ojos y la miró fijamente. La chica se sobresaltó y levantó la cabeza. Se quedaron en silencio durante largo rato.

_ ¿Puedo quedarme un rato aquí?_ susurró Tenten. Los ojos de Neji se cerraron inmediatamente.

_ Puedes._ la chica se acercó a él dispuesta a darle un beso en la mejilla, con la mano Neji desvió su rostro hacia su boca y le dio un beso débil y superficial. Tenten se quedó tiesa y agarrando sus manos fuertemente se puso a llorar contra su pecho.

_ Te quiero, Neji._ susurró.

_ ¿En verdad?_ la voz del chico se tornó sarcástica._ Vaya, era de que me lo dijeras antes._ Tenten suspiró. Neji sonaba bastante molesto al hablarle. Pero mantenía su mano en su cabeza, como si en el fondo no quisiese apartarse nunca de ella.

**·o·o·O·0·O·o·o·**

Sasuke Uchiha nunca había tenido que rogarle a una chica. Nunca en su vida. Eran ellas las que le rogaban, las que lo perseguían, las que hablaban casi a los gritos para llamar su atención.

Pero la vida era tan irónica, ahora sucedía lo contrario. Por culpa de aquella belleza de ojos claros era capaz de desesperarse, de deprimirse, de matar a alguien o matarse a si mismo, de lo que fuera. Quería arrancarse del pecho el corazón para evitar que le doliera, martillarse la cabeza para dejar de pensar en ella...

Limpió su mente de todo pensamiento por un segundo. Con toda la furia de la cual su brazo fue capaz, lanzó la jabalina, que fue a parar a pocos metros de donde estaba Asuma-sensei.

_ ¡Wow! ¡Tranquilo hermano! ¡Lo único que te faltaba era ensartar al entrenador!_ el Uchiha se dio la vuelta y le plantó un fuerte puñetazo en pleno estómago a Kiba._ ¡Agghhh! ¡Oye imbécil! Maldición..._ se tuvo que apoyar en Shino para no caer al suelo del dolor.

Shikamaru agarró la siguiente jabalina y con una furia ciega impropia de él la lanzó por los aires. Esta vez aterrizó a 50 centímetros de Asuma, haciéndole dar un respingo. Todos miraron al Nara con la boca abierta y Kiba se escondió detrás del Aburame por si acaso también él decidía golpearlo.

_ ¿Qué tienen ustedes dos?_ preguntó Shino con la parsimonia de un filósofo. Ambos resoplaron.

_ Las mujeres son una maldición._ contestó Sasuke.

_ La maldición mas grande._ acotó Shikamaru, que de pronto había dejado atrás su quemeimportismo.

_ Tienen razón._ interrumpió Asuma-sensei llegando hasta ellos._ Pero si vuelven a intentar matarme por una mujer les aseguro que les dejaré sin descendencia._ Tiró las jabalinas a los pies de ambos y los miró amenazador._ ¡Así que muevan sus traseros, enamorados!

Ambos se levantaron de mala gana.

_ Pienso recuperarla._ comentó Sasuke.

_ ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?_ preguntó el Nara.

_ ¡No lo sé, pero la tendré de vuelta!

_ Yo decía lo mismo hace medio año. ¡Mendokuse!

_ ¿Te rendirás?

_ ¡Ni en una década!

_ Yo tampoco.

_ ¡Odio el amor!

_ Yo también.


	12. Chapter 12

_Tengo que decirles que no tenía ganas de escribir este cap... porque... demonios! capitulos finales no son mi fuerte! odio cuando un fic se acaba, simplemente no quiero que se acabe... ese es el problema... pero bueeeeeeeeno..._

_Les quiero mucho, se que querían que este fic fuera mas largo pero si lo hago mas largo mi inspiracion se acorta... y quiero que tenga un buen final, no un final de porqueria. Por si se lo preguntan alguna vez, a pesar de haber inventado algunas cosas, este fic esta basado en una historia real._

_Como sea... se que sonara un poco irresponsable, pero este es el primer fic que logro terminar... todos los otros me quedaron terriblemente incompletos... wuaaaaaaa! como sea..._

_Un besote y Cruel Intentions se despide con una escena XXX que de seguro todas ustedes han de haber estado ansiando desde el capitulo 3 jajaja._

_Les adoro! Cruel Intentions les adora! Adios y disfruten el último capitulo._

* * *

**XII**

**Capítulo Final**

Hinata y Hiashi no se hablaban desde hace días desde que ella había escapado de la casa para ir a dormir donde un hombre. Si, Neji se lo había contado todo y aún no podía creer que la chica lo hubiese hecho. Pero supuso que era justo, ella también cometía errores y gracias al cielo, no había pasado nada peor.

Hanabi intentó ablandar la situación entre padre e hija mayor durante toda la cena. Les contó sobre sus citas con Konohamaru, lo tontos que eran sus compañeros de clase, etc. Mientras su hermana se esforzaba por aparentar interés en lo que ella decía, el hombre se mantenía ausente y meditativo. Como casi siempre lo hacía.

Hinata se quedó un rato más en la cocina para lavar los platos, pese a que la sirvienta insistía en hacerlo ella. Poco después subió a su cuarto, se encerró en su habitación e intentó hacer todos los esfuerzos posibles por no llorar, pero las lágrimas salieron en silencio de sus ojos.

Escuchó que golpeaban levemente su puerta.

_ Adelante..._ susurró. Su padre corrió la persiana y caminó hacia ella. Tenía en sus manos una carta con un borde azul oscuro. La chica se irguió asombrada._ ¿Es esa una carta de...?_ el hombre asintió.

_ Entraste a la facultad de psicología._ la chica sonrió con dificultad y bajó la mirada sin contestar. Hiashi dejó la carta sobre el escritorio, caminó hacia ella y se sentó a su lado._ Ese chico, ¿Lo quieres?

_ Si._ susurró ella con indiferencia._ P-pero... pero... no después de lo que pasó._ Hiashi afirmó no tan seguro._ Lo lamento... papá...

_ Quiero que entiendas una cosa._ Hiashi la miró por primera vez en semanas. No con severidad como solía hacerlo. Con cariño._ Yo nunca, nunca, podría odiarte.

_ Fue... fue algo que dije sin pensar, padre...

_ Lo dijiste porque lo sentiste. Después de tantos años... en verdad no te culpo._ la chica miró a su padre con atención. Parecía atormentado por los recuerdos._ Cuando tu madre murió... tenías ocho años. La trajeron entre sábanas hasta la casa. Les ordené que lo hicieran de noche para que tú no la vieras._ el hombre junto los dedos frente a su rostro._ Incluso en aquella edad... te parecías tanto a ella... tenías su sonrisa, sus mejillas... durante mucho tiempo, Hinata, no pude ni ver tu cara. No... podía ni hablarte... tenía miedo... tenía miedo de perderte como la perdí a ella._ la chica soltó un jadeo y aferró a su padre de la mano._ Y una noche... una noche te escuché llorar hasta quedarte dormida. Entré a tu habitación y... te miré... me di cuenta de que eras hermosa... juré que... te protegería por siempre.

_ Papá..._ el hombre cerró los ojos con dolor.

_ Perdóname por no cumplirlo._ la chica se abrazó a su padre con fuerza. El hombre la rodeó con sus brazos, ambos llorando en silencio.

_ Te quiero mucho... papá._ Hiashi le acarició la cabeza.

_ Hija mía...

**·o·o·O·0·O·o·o·**

Ino calentaba en completo silencio, algo apartada del resto. Parecía bastante concentrada en lo que estaba leyendo, se mordía las uñas con ansiedad. Hinata se acercó a ella.

_ ¿Y bien?

_ Tienes completa razón, este libro es fabuloso. Por dios, me gustaría leer tan rápido como tu, ¡mira lo enorme que es esta cosa!_ levantó el libro y lo analizó entre sus manos._ Debe pesar al menos dos kilos._ Hinata sonrió.

_ Y los otros dos son mucho mas grandes._ Ino la miró con horror._ ¿Aceptas el reto?

_ Por supuesto, bitch._ ambas sonrieron._ Por cierto, ¿No tiene escenas muy fuertes?

_ ¿Cómo...?

_ ¿Sexo y esas cosas?

_ A-algo así...

_ Eres una completa pervertida._ la pelinegra se sonrojó._ Es broma._ Ino suspiró y se sentó en la banca para ponerse los zapatos._ Me alegra que tu y tu padre se hayan reconciliado, llevabas demasiado tiempo sufriendo por su culpa.

_ Para ser sincera siento cargo de conciencia.

_ ¿Por qué? Siempre te culpas a ti misma..._ Hinata bajó la mirada.

_ Es que debí de haberme dado cuenta...

_ No eres perfecta, no te puedes dar cuenta de todo._ Ino se levantó._ Todos cometemos errores, niña. TODOS. El echarte la culpa por errores ajenos no es sano. Es lo que te vuelve insegura.

_ Supongo que tienes razón._ miraron al frente, por donde Karin y Suigetsu acababan de aparecer. Los dos se veían bastante entretenidos en su conversación. Suigetsu pasó un brazo por el hombro de la pelirroja, la chica lo miró con desconfianza y sonrió.

_ ¿Desde hace cuánto están juntos?_ preguntó la rubia. Hinata se encogió de hombros.

_ No lo están, todavía. Conoces la fama del Tiburón._ Ino suspiró.

_ El maldito amor y sus engaños._ comentó. La Hyuga la miró fijamente.

_ ¿Estás bien?

_ Ajá. ¿Por?_ Hinata le iba a preguntar sobre Shikamaru, pero decidió callarse la boca. El celular le sonó en alerta de mensaje, lo sacó y miró la pantalla extrañada._ ¿Qué? ¿Un mensaje del Uchiha?

La chica se guardó el teléfono extrañada y negó con la cabeza.

_ Era de Shikamaru._ la rubia se puso tan pálida como el color de su blusa._ Pero era para terminar el proyecto de lengua que estamos haciendo juntos.

_ ¿Te pidió que te encontraras con él en su casa?

_ No, en el gimnasio después de clase, ¿Está bien por ti?

_ No veo porque no._ el celular de Ino sonó al entrar un nuevo mensaje. Ambas levantaron la ceja, la rubia miró la pantalla y se guardó el celular de inmediato.

_ ¿Qué?_ Ino negó con la cabeza y le sonrió a su amiga.

_ Nada importante._ mintió. Acababa de entender el plan, le acababa de llegar el mensaje del Uchiha. "Porrista, necesitamos hablar. En clase de química después del colegio". Sasuke no le hubiese enviado ese mensaje ni loco, lo suyo se había acabado hace meses y con Hinata de por medio el Uchiha era incapaz de pensar en agarrársela con otra. Hinata había recibido un mensaje de Shikamaru, aquella era la trampa mas obvia del universo. Supuso que los chicos estarían esperándolas, solo que cambiados de orden.

**·o·o·O·0·O·o·o·**

La rubia se acomodó la falda de porrista y miró el reloj por enésima vez. No debía de haber ido, debía de haber ignorado en mensaje de Sasuke y haberse ido a su casa. Pero había algo que no podía evitar y era el hecho de que su corazón lentamente se estaba despedazando de nuevo.

Ahora ya no había Naruto que la consolara. No, Naruto estaba con Sakura y ella estaba inconcebiblemente feliz por eso. Pero el tiempo iba descubriendo su propia vulnerabilidad ante los hechos. Estaba asustada e indefensa, no era nada más que una muñeca barbie ya abandonada por su dueño.

Sintió un par de brazos agarrarla de los hombros y cayó en la cuenta del frío que se destilaba por su uniforme empapado. Sin pensarlo mucho tiempo, se dio la vuelta acurrucándose en los brazos de Shikamaru. Se dio cuenta de que estaba igual de empapado.

_ Shika...

_ Cállate. Solo cállate._ se quedaron un largo rato abrazados, escuchando la torrencial lluvia de las afueras._ ¿Por qué demonios te quiero? ¿Por qué? Hay un millón de chicas mejores que tú en el mundo. Hay un millón de chicas que morirían por que las quisiera de la misma manera...

_ Sigue soñando, adefesio._ lo interrumpió Ino. Le apartó el cabello mojado de la oreja y le susurró al oído._ Algún día, cuando seas un gran político y tengas un cargo aburrido e importante... encontrarás a una aburrida diplomática igual a ti y vivirán juntos y aburridos por siempre. Tendrán hijos, serán felices..._ se apartó ligeramente de él para que pudiera ver su rostro._ Mírame, Shika. Yo seré una modelo famosa o... tal vez una actriz... con una vida llena de romances efímeros. Despertaré todas las mañanas para darme cuenta de que mi cama está vacía de nuevo.

Shika le acarició el rostro y sonrió.

_ Claro que no._ levantó el rostro de la chica._ La Ino que yo conozco tendrá... una vida fabulosa, una vida... al lado de un hombre que la adore. Un hombre afortunado mas que nadie en este mundo._ se quedaron mirando fijamente, la chica sin comprender bien del todo a que se refería él._ Un gran político con un cargo aburrido e importante.

La rubia soltó una risotada y se echó sobre él, casi botándolo al suelo.

_ ¿Es una promesa?

_ Hmmm... no... pero es un intento._ Ino lo agarró del rostro y le plantó un beso en la boca.

_ Gracias... por amarme._ Shikamaru sonrió. "¿Quién no lo haría, Ino?" pensó para sus adentros.

**·o·o·O·0·O·o·o·**

Hinata corrió después de clase al gimnasio, para su mala suerte caía una lluvia torrencial, así que terminó mojada hasta los tuétanos. Se refugió bajo el techo del lugar. El gimnasio estaba completamente vacío, supuso que el Nara no había llegado todavía. Se metió al baño y chequeó si el maquillaje se le había corrido.

No porque le importase, no usaba nada más que un poco de rímel en las pestañas. Solo por el placer de admirar su propia desgracia en el espejo. Si, tan baja autoestima tenía...

_ Estoy gorda..._ pensó en voz alta.

_ No lo estás._ la chica miró a través del espejo y no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Sasuke la agarró de la cintura, le dio la vuelta y estampó sus labios contra los de ella. Por más forcejeos que la Hyuga hizo por apartarlo de si misma, no pudo._ Deja de resistirte.

_ ¡Deja de tocarme!_ le gritó ella apartándolo con una fuerza poco común en ella._ ¿Lo planeaste todo?

_ ¿Creíste en serio que el perezoso de Nara se tomaría el esfuerzo de correr hasta el gimnasio con lluvia solo por ti?_ Hinata interpuso los brazos en su cuerpo en cuanto el Uchiha amenazó con acercarse de nuevo._ ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema, niñata? ¡Te comportas como una estúpida!

_ ¿Cómo me...?

_ ¡Estúpida! ¡Estúpida porque eres más fuerte de lo que pareces y lo sabes! ¡Porque has vivido toda tu vida tratada como una princesita intocable, porque el único que te trata de otra manera soy yo! ¡Y porque quieres que te trate así y estás demasiado asustada para aceptarlo!

_ ¡No seas tonto! ¡A nadie le gusta que le hagan sufrir!

_ A ti sí. Te hace sentir fuerte, te hace sentir amada.

_ ¡No es cierto!

_ ¡Si lo es, maldita cobarde, acéptalo!_ la chica apartó el rostro con dolor._ ¿Quieres saber lo que causas en mi? Amor, consuelo, confianza... sentimientos que nunca he tenido con ninguna mujer. Puedes decir que soy un sádico, lo acepto. Pero sabes que tu eres a la que menos he hecho sufrir, y sabes que es porque te quiero.

Hinata tomó aire y lo miró a los ojos. Sabía que sus palabras eran sinceras y sabía que en el fondo ella se sentía igual.

_ Sasuke dame... dame espacio..._ el chico se apartó de ella para dejarle respirar. Hinata se sostuvo contra los lavabos. ¿Por qué estaba tan malditamente empapada? ¿Por qué él estaba ahí en aquel momento que ella estaba tan indefensa?

El Uchiha la volvió a acercar a su cuerpo para abrazarla.

_ ¿Tienes frío, mi amor?_ la chica asintió y recostó la cabeza en su pecho._ Pareces un pájaro mojado._ bromeó el chico, Hinata sonrió.

_ ¿Me veo fea?

_ No._ Sasuke juntó su frente con la de ella y cerró los ojos._ Tu nunca te verás fea.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio. Hinata sintió como Sasuke la empujaba levemente hacia uno de los baños, soltó un jadeo. Sasuke le agarró una de las piernas y la levantó a la altura de su cadera. Solo una vez más, después podía seguir detestándolo, solo necesitaba un momento más entre sus piernas.

La besó apasionadamente, intentó separarse unos segundos, pero Hinata lo agarró de los cabellos para que no dejase sus labios.

_ Extrañabas esto... ¿No es verdad?_ le espetó el pelinegro finalmente apartándola de si mismo y agarrando sus cabellos con rudeza. La chica mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, como si se estuviese enfrentando a sensaciones que no sentía hace mucho.

_ ¿En qué momento dejaste de ser rudo conmigo?_ le preguntó con verdadera curiosidad. Sasuke la agarró del trasero y la levantó del suelo ante su sorpresa.

_ No lo sé, pero volveré a serlo._ Hundió la cabeza entre sus pechos mientras su mano se escabullía bajo su braga y comenzaba a jugar con su clítoris. La chica soltó un gemido que tubo que acallar desesperadamente en el hombro del Uchiha._ Estás bastante impaciente...

Hinata soltó un fuerte gemido al sentir a Sasuke dentro de ella nuevamente. No había caído en la cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba aquella sensación delirante. El vaivén comenzó de nuevo, con pasión, con amor, el chico volvió a sentirse en el cielo, entrando y saliendo de su amada, ambos fundidos en aquel irrompible abrazo de lujuria y consumación de su amor.

Sasuke se sentó en el retrete y sentó a la chica sobre él, ayudándola a moverse con sus brazos. Escondió su rostro en el hueco de su cuello mientras la escuchaba gemir. Una de las manos de la Hyuuga se aferró fuertemente a la puerta, arañándola, sus paredes se estrechaban en torno al miembro que parecía descender más profundamente.

Hinata soltó un gemido escandaloso que tuvo que acallar en seguida, no quería que el mundo se enterase que lo estaba haciendo con un chico en los baños del colegio. Ambos llegaron al orgasmo simultáneamente y tuvieron que acallarlo en la piel del otro para que no los descubriera.

Sasuke finalmente dejó que los pies de Hinata tocasen el suelo, mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de su pantalón y echaba una última mirada a los pechos bien formados de su novia.

La chica sintió como la agarraba fuerte contra si mismo, sintió la opresión de su pelvis y lo rodeó con los brazos, juntando su frente a la de él.

_ ¿Por qué te amo tanto, patán?_ se preguntó a si misma en voz alta.

_ Porque..._ comenzó él, pero por primera vez no pudo dar una respuesta que demostrase su superioridad. Hinata sonrió socarronamente dándole con la culata de su propia arma.

_ Porque sí._ dijo por fin. Le dio un beso que le cortó el aliento, aquella niña tan inocente podía comportarse como una verdadera femme fatale a veces. Sasuke dejó que lo guiara fuera de los baños de niñas.

_ Con crueles intenciones._ susurró en su oreja antes de salir del gimnasio y hundirse en la lluvia. Abrazado de su amante, su novia, su mejor amiga.


End file.
